


Das blaue Licht

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caning, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Repressed Memories, Torture, Violence, Wax
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty lässt Sherlock immer wieder entführen und ihn an einen geheimen Ort bringen, wo ihm sein Opfer schutzlos ausgeliefert ist. Dank eines speziellen Dorgencocktails kann sich Sherlock nicht an die Entführungen erinnern. Aber er fängt an, sich im Alltag seltsam zu verhalten. So seltsam, dass es schließlich John auffällt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Blue Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951704) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee)



> Titel: das blaue Licht  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Autor: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)
> 
> Anmerkung:  
> Ich habe mich bei dieser Story von Märchenmotiven inspirieren lassen. Besonders von dem Märchen „Das blaue Licht“ (es gibt dieses Märchen in zwei Versionen – einmal von Andersen und einmal von den Gebrüdern Grimm).
> 
> Diese Inspiration kommt daher, weil Moriarty als Richard Brook im Kinderfernsehen als „Märchenonkel“ aufgetreten ist.  
> Das einzige Problem war für mich hier die „timeline“ - also der zeitliche Ablauf innerhalb der Serie. Diese Story ist in der zweiten Staffel angesiedelt und zwar genau zwischen „Skandal in Belgravia“ und „Hunde von Baskerville“. Alle Quellen im Internet haben mir dafür höchstens eine Zeitspanne von zwei Wochen gegeben. Das reicht für diese Story aber definitiv nicht aus. Bitte übt daher Nachsicht... mein „Blaues Licht“ erstreckt sich nämlich über mehrere Monate.
> 
> Da sich Sherlock und John in der deutschen Synchronfassung siezen und ich es ja serienkonform halten möchte, sind sie auch in dieser Story „per Sie“.
> 
> Es wird in dieser Story Darstellungen von Gewalt geben – nichts drastisches, aber immerhin. Ich werde daher vor jedem Kapitel die entsprechende Warnung voranstellen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„ _Bastien_ – es ist wundervoll!“

 

Sebastian Moran gestattete seinem Gesicht, sich zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen.

Moriartys Lob erfüllte ihn zutiefst mit Stolz - dem Stolz eines Soldaten, seinen Anführer zufriedengestellt zu haben.

 

Wenn Jim Moriarty zufrieden war, dann sprach er seinen Namen mit dieser eigenartigen – fast affektierten – französischen Betonung aus und Sebastian wusste, dass alles gut war. Sonst hieß es „Sebastian“ oder „Seb“ oder an ganz schlimmen Tagen „Moran“. An den schlimmsten Tagen war es dieses eisige „Colonel Moran“, das sogar ihm – einen kampferprobten Soldaten – das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

 

Er war schon seit einiger Zeit Moriartys Gefolgsmann, doch erst nach dem Zwischenfall in diesem Schwimmbad, hatte er aufgehört, einer unter vielen zu sein und war dadurch ausgezeichnet worden, ganz allmählich zur rechten Hand von Moriarty aufzusteigen. Eine einzigartige Vertrauensposition, die Sebastian dadurch zu rechtfertigen trachtete, seinen Anführer zufriedenzustellen und ihm unverbrüchliche Loyalität entgegenzubringen.

 

„Du hast dich wirklich selbst übertroffen, _Bastien_ “, rief Moriarty begeistert aus und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis wie ein übermütiges Kind.

 

Das Lob war mehr als gerechtfertigt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, einen Ort zu finden, der Moriartys Wünschen, Vorstellungen, Zwecken, Anforderungen und Bedingungen entsprochen hatte.

 

Sebastian hatte sich vorerst mit einem unlösbaren Problem konfrontiert gesehen. Aber er hielt sich an eine der Devisen seines Anführers. _Unlösbar_? Vielleicht. Aber nicht _unmöglich_.

 

Sebastian hatte Erkundigungen eingezogen, Akten studiert, Bücher und Pläne gewälzt, Personen befragt und Bibliotheken durchstöbert. Als er schon fast sein Versagen gegenüber Moriarty hatte eingestehen wollen, war ihm schließlich doch das Glück des Tüchtigen zuteil geworden.

 

In ganz London gab es Häuser, die keine Häuser waren, sondern nur Fassade, um die dahinterliegenden Bahngleise zu verbergen und um den Passanten eine gefällige Häuserfront zu bieten. Das wäre für sich genommen noch nicht bemerkenswert gewesen, doch eines dieser Häuser barg noch ein zusätzliches Geheimnis. Es stellte den Zugang zu einem geheimen Regierungsbunker aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg dar. Nur noch wenige Personen wussten davon. Der Schlüssel dazu war schnell beschafft, die Personen problemlos beseitigt. Akten, in denen dieses Haus und dieser Bunker erwähnt wurden, wurden vernichtet, eine Bibliothek den Flammen eines Feuers preisgegeben, einzelne Seiten aus Schriftstücken und Berichten entfernt.

 

Es hatte lange gedauert, doch dann war das Werk vollbracht und Colonel Sebastian Moran war der einzige Mensch auf der Erde, der von diesem Ort Kenntnis hatte und im Besitz des Schlüssels war.

 

Heute war der große Tag gekommen, an dem er seinen geschätzten Anführer in die Tiefe hinabgeführt hatte… hinab in einen kreisrunden Raum, der Teil dieser Bunkeranlage war.

 

Begeistert musterte Moriarty die groben Steinquader, die stabile Eisentür, die marode Belüftungsanlage und die brüchigen elektrischen Leitungen.

„Gut, ein _bisschen_ saubermachen müsste man hier vielleicht noch… aber danach wird es perfekt sein.“

 

„Perfekt, wofür, Boss?“ Sebastian hatte es sich angewöhnt, Moriarty _Boss_ zu nennen und diesem schien das zu gefallen.

 

„Wofür? _Bastien_? Du fragst wofür?“, säuselte Moriarty. „Ich will dir sagen wofür. Dies wird der perfekte Ort sein, um ein wenig zu spielen… mit meinem liebsten Spielkameraden… mit Sherlock Holmes.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

  
  


Es gibt in London tatsächlich diese „Fassadenhäuser“. Als ich für diese Story im Netz nach Bunkeranlagen gesucht habe, bin ich darüber gestolpert und hielt es einfach für perfekt!

Infos unter:

<http://www.londonleben.co.uk/london_leben/2006/01/leinster_garden.html>

("Mein" Haus in der Story hat natürlich eine normale Eingangstür und keine Bäume vor den Fenstern...)

 

**Auch an geheimen Bunkern und stillgelegten unterirdischen Anlagen besteht in London kein Mangel...**

<http://www.londonleben.co.uk/london_leben/2005/11/north_end_tube_.html>

<http://www.londonleben.co.uk/london_leben/2005/02/der_geheimbunke.html>

<http://www.londonleben.co.uk/london_leben/2005/06/whitehall_tunne.html>

  
  
**Hier könnt ihr die Timelines nachlesen, die ich für diese Story heranziehen wollte...**

<http://lyrical-sky.tumblr.com/post/15950973899/sherlock-timeline-of-series-1-and-2-condensed-edition>

<http://jefflion.tumblr.com/post/23814153063/sherlock-timeline-reconstructed>

  
  
**Hier ein Bild, das mich ein wenig bei der Beschreibung des runden Raumes inspiriert hat:**

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Nikotinpflaster

**Titel** : das blaue Licht

 **Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

 **Autor** : lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

 **Charas** : Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, John Watson

 **Disclaimer** : Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

 

 

Hier noch ein kleiner Hinweis in eigener Sache... Was die Einordnung als Slash angeht... es wird hier kein wirkliches Slash-Pairing geben. Ich möchte euch da nicht irreführen. Aber diese Fanfic hat durchaus erotische, bzw. sexuelle Untertöne (und die sind hier ausschließlich slashiger Natur), bzw. Pre-Slash – aber nichts, was ein „erwachsenes“ Rating rechtfertigen würde.

Hingegen sind die Beschreibungen von Moriartys „Spielen“ durchaus nur für mündige Leser geeignet.

Daher war ich hier, was Rating und Kategorisierung angeht, etwas in einem Gewissenskonflikt. Wie gesagt – ich wollte niemanden irreführen.

 

 

 

**Das blaue Licht**

**(Teil 2)**

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John Watson betrat nach einer langen Schicht in der Klinik, gefolgt von einer nervenaufreibenden Einkaufstour um die Lebensmittelvorräte aufzustocken, die Wohnung in der Baker Street. Als er – schwer bepackt mit 3 randvollen Einkaufstüten – die Küche betrat, fand er Sherlock in genau der gleichen Haltung vor, in der er ihn am Morgen verlassen hatte.

 

Der Detektiv kauerte in nicht sehr rückenfreundlicher Haltung auf einem Stuhl vor dem Küchentisch, auf dem seine vielfältigen, undurchschaubaren Experimente angeordnet waren und blickte angestrengt durch ein Mikroskop.

 

Johns Schritte mussten ihn verraten haben, denn kaum hatte er die Einkaufstüten auf einem freien Fleckchen der Arbeitsplatte abgestellt, richtete Sherlock – natürlich ohne aufzublicken – das Wort an ihn.

 

„John, ich habe Sie vor zwei Stunden gefragt, ob Sie bereits mit einem Fall von Lepra zu tun hatten.“ In Sherlocks Tonfall hatte ein leichter Vorwurf mitgeklungen und John hatte bereits Luft geholt um ihm gehörig seine Meinung zu sagen, als er sich eines Besseren besann. Sich über Sherlocks Gedankenlosigkeit zu erregen hatte noch nie zum Erfolg geführt.

 

„Und?“, fragte er stattdessen höchst interessiert. „Habe ich geantwortet?“

 

Diese Antwort schien Sherlock genug aus dem Konzept zu bringen, um ihn sein Experiment für einen Moment sich selbst zu überlassen. John konnte beobachten, wie sich Sherlocks Stirn runzelte und er schließlich mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Mikroskop aufsah.

 

„Nein“, antwortete Sherlock. „Das haben Sie nicht. Was...“ Sein Blick fiel auf die Einkaufstüten. „Oh, Sie waren einkaufen. Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Sie hätten etwas für mich besorgen können.“ Der leicht vorwurfsvolle Tonfall wurde nun von einem schmollenden Blick begleitet, den ein König, dessen Huld von einem Bürgerlichen nicht angemessen gewürdigt wurde, nicht besser hätte ausführen können.

 

John rieb sich mit einem Finger kurz an der Nase entlang, um seine beginnenden Kopfschmerzen im Zaum zu halten, und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich einkaufen gehe. Und zwar heute morgen, als ich aus dem Haus bin um zu arbeiten. Die Stromrechnung müsste nämlich dringend bezahlt werden.“ Doch diese Spitze hätte er sich sparen können, denn wie üblich hörte Sherlock nur das, was er hören wollte und davon auch nur die Hälfte.

 

„Heute morgen?“ Eine wegwerfende Handbewegung begleitete diese Äußerung. „Was glauben Sie, was ich seit heute morgen bereits alles...“

 

„Jaja – bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse“, unterbrach ihn John. „Schon klar. Interessiert mich im Moment aber nicht. Was mich wirklich interessiert ist folgendes: Ist der Kühlschrank für Lebensmittel geeignet?“

 

Sherlocks Blick wandelte sich von irritiert zu verwirrt.

„Lebensmittel?“

 

John stöhnte leise.

„Ja, Lebensmittel“, wiederholte er. „Das Zeug, das normale Sterbliche zu sich nehmen müssen um am Leben zu bleiben und halbwegs zu funktionieren. Oder, um es auch für Sie verständlich zu machen: das _ich_ zu mir nehmen muss um weiterhin hinter Ihnen her zu rennen und mit schussbereitem Revolver darauf zu achten, dass Sie sich nicht aus Versehen selbst umbringen. Oder umbringen lassen. Also. Ich frage nochmal: Ist der Kühlschrank für Lebensmittel geeignet?“

 

Sherlock rutschte ein klein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Naja...“, machte er nur und John rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

 

„Mo-ment!“, rief er energisch aus. „Was war das vorhin mit Lepra? Haben Sie... Sie haben doch wohl nicht... LEPRA! IN UNSEREM KÜHLSCHRANK!?“

 

„Nein, nein...“ Sherlock hob die Hände in einer abwehrend-begütigenden Geste. „Das war nur eine rein hypothetische... naja... _fast_ hypothetische Frage... Die Objekte im Kühlschrank sind völlig einwandfrei.“

 

„Wie einwandfrei?!“, fragte John streng.

 

„Zumindest nicht leprös“, erwiderte Sherlock schuldbewusst und dennoch trotzig.

 

John schloss seine Augen und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über seine Nasenwurzel. Da waren sie wieder – seine Kopfschmerzen.

„Ein schwacher Trost“, meinte er trocken. „Solange es nicht wieder Augäpfel oder Finger sind...“, murmelte er und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Es sind doch nicht Augäpfel oder Finger?“, fragte er Sherlock, was dieser verneinte. Als John jedoch die Kühlschranktür öffnete, musste er einen verärgerten Aufschrei unterdrücken. Er schlug die Tür wieder zu und drehte sich zu Sherlock um, der ihn betreten musterte.

 

„Sie haben gesagt es sind weder Augäpfel NOCH Finger!“, fauchte er wütend.

 

„Das stimmt ja auch“, verteidigte sich Sherlock. „Es sind Augäpfel UND Finger. Was kann ich dafür, wenn Sie so unpräzise Fragen stellen!“

 

John zählte im Stillen bis zehn und versuchte tief in den Bauch zu atmen. Er kam jedoch nur bis sieben.

„Sherlock – in zehn Minuten ist dieser Kühlschrank benutzbar. Und wenn ich sage benutzbar, dann meine damit, dass die darin gelagerten Körperteile entweder verschwunden sind oder zumindest in einem luftdicht verschlossenen Behälter aufbewahrt werden. Desweiteren werden Sie den Kühlschrank nicht nur putzen, sondern auch desinfizieren. Ist. Das. Klar!?“

 

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich mache es nachher“, versprach er leichthin.

 

„Nein!“, fauchte John. „Jetzt. Sofort. Auf der Stelle. Augenblicklich.“

 

Ein spöttischer Blick traf ihn.

„Warum sollte ich?“

 

„Weil ich das hier...“ John griff in eine der Einkaufstüten und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor, „für Sie besorgt habe.“

 

„Nikotinpflaster! Endlich!“, rief Sherlock gierig aus und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

 

Doch John war vorbereitet. Er hielt die Schachtel am ausgestreckten Arm über seinen Kopf.

„Nicht so hastig. Erst der Kühlschrank.“

 

„John, das ist doch kindisch.“

 

„Möglich“, räumte John ein, hielt die Schachtel aber weiterhin in die Höhe.

 

„Nein...“, Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich kindisch.“ Er streckte seinen Arm direkt neben Johns Arm in die Höhe, wobei er diesen um einiges überragte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihm die Nikotinpflaster zu entwinden.

 

John spürte, wie eine verräterische Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und er senkte seinen Arm wieder.

„Hier“, murmelte er grimmig und drückte seinem Freund die Schachtel gegen die Brust, der sie mit einem überlegenen Lächeln entgegen nahm. „Aber der Kühlschrank wird geputzt – und zwar noch heute!“

 

„Jaja“, erwiderte Sherlock geistesabwesend und musterte die Schachtel. „Das ist nicht meine übliche Marke.“

 

„Ich weiß“, seufzte John und machte sich daran, alle verpackten Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank einzuräumen. „Die, die Sie sonst hatten, gibt es nicht mehr. Wird nicht mehr hergestellt. Die Firma ging pleite oder wurde aufgekauft oder so was in der Art. Aber die hier haben die identischen Wirkstoffe“, informierte ihn John.

 

Sherlock hatte die Verpackung mittlerweile geöffnet und unterzog nun die Pflaster selbst einer genauen Überprüfung. Dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Na schön“, meinte er, rollte seinen Hemdärmel auf und klebte sich zwei Pflaster auf den Unterarm. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete genießerisch ein und aus.

 

„Zwei Dinge“, meldete sich John vom Kühlschrank her zu Wort. „Erstens: könnten Sie in meiner Gegenwart dieses orgiastische Stöhnen unterlassen? Und zweitens: wollen Sie nicht vielleicht den Beipackzettel lesen?“

 

„Wozu sollte ich?“, murmelte Sherlock mit leicht entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie haben mir versichert, dass diese Pflaster die gleichen Wirkstoffe beinhalten. Sie sind mein Arzt. Ich vertraue Ihnen.“

 

„Sherlock...“ John drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um, um seine Bedenken über dessen Verhalten kundzutun, nur um festzustellen, dass Sherlock bereits auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer lag und unter halb gesenkten Augenlidern hervor an die Wand starrte. Er seufzte und murmelte verdrossen: „Warum immer ich?“

Die Schachtel lag auf dem Küchentisch, John griff danach, fummelte den Beipackzettel heraus, entfaltete und überflog ihn.

„Weil du ein guter Mensch bist, John“, sagte er zu sich selbst und las die Nebenwirkungen etwas aufmerksamer als den Rest.

 

Kopfschmerz, Schwindel, Übelkeit, Herzrasen, Ängstlichkeit... _gelegentlich_ Schlafstörungen, Alpträume, Benommenheit, Migräne, Muskelzuckungen... _sehr_ _selten_ Muskelschmerzen, Schweißausbrüche, Schmerzen in der Brust, Krämpfe... _bei Überdosierung_ Übelkeit, Erbrechen, kalter Schweiß, Blutdruck- und Temperaturabfall, Atemnot, Hör- und Sehstörungen, schwacher und unregelmäßiger Puls sowie Krämpfe.

 

John reagierte auf diese Aufzählung gelassen. Es handelte sich mehr oder weniger um das Übliche.

 

Danach versuchte er vergeblich, den Beipackzettel wieder zu seiner Ursprungsform zusammenzufalten, gab es schließlich auf, faltete ihn aufs Geratewohl und stopfte ihn mit Gewalt wieder in die Schachtel zurück.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Es war tiefste Nacht, als Sebastian Moran an der Fassade der Baker Street 221 B emporkletterte. Obwohl er einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trug, behinderte ihn dieser nicht. Geschickt nutzte er Regenrohr und Fensterbretter für sein Fortkommen. Lautlos wie ein Schatten bewegte er sich bis zu seinem Ziel: ein bestimmtes Fenster im ersten Stock, hinter dem Sherlock Holmes' Schlafzimmer lag.

Für diese Mission hatte er wochenlang trainiert, die örtlichen Gegebenheiten genauestens ausgekundschaftet und sie sich bis ins letzte Detail eingeprägt. Sein Verstand, seine Sinne und sein Körper arbeiteten wie ein ein perfekt abgestimmtes Uhrwerk.

 

Bislang hatte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht, dass er entdeckt werden könnte. Seine Kleidung war so grau wie die mondlose Nacht, Haare und Gesicht lagen unter einer Strumpfmaske aus derselben Farbe verborgen. Erst jetzt, da er die erste Etappe seiner Mission fast vollendet hatte, wurde es schwierig.

 

Dieses Fenster zu öffnen, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, war auch für ihn eine echte Herausforderung. Behutsam sprühte er den Rahmen rundherum mit Kriechöl ein und wartete einen Moment, bevor er vorsichtig eines seiner Spezialwerkzeuge zur Hilfe nahm und das Fenster mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete – ein Klicken, welches in der Stille der Nacht und für seine geschärften Sinne dennoch wie ein Pistolenschuss klang.

 

Er regulierte seinen Atmung, wie er es in der Armee gelernt hatte. Lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Wartete. Doch nichts geschah. Die Mission konnte wie geplant weitergeführt werden.

 

Sebastian schob das Fenster nur einen winzigen Spalt auf, entnahm einer luftdicht verschlossenen Kapsel eine kleine Kugel aus porösem Material, welche in der Nachtluft begann, einen dunstigen Nebel abzusondern und schnippte diese durch den Fensterspalt in das Zimmer hinein.

 

Dann verharrte er etwas über eine Minute reglos auf der Fensterbank und wartete, dass die kleine Kugel aus Betäubungsmittel – (welche mit Sauerstoff reagierte)sich rückstandslos zersetzte und darüber hinaus völlig geruchlos war – ihre Arbeit getan hatte. 

 

Ohne seinen Rucksack abzusetzen zog er aus einer der Außentaschen eine Gasmaske und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Dann stieß er das Fenster weit auf, schwang die Beine über das Fensterbrett ins Zimmer hinein und glitt zu Boden.

 

Die dunkle, unförmige Erhebung unter der Bettdecke zu lokalisieren war einfach, die zweite Dosis Betäubungsmittel durch eine nadelfreie _jet injection_ in den Unterarm des Zielobjekts zu injizieren ein Kinderspiel.

 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Sebastian nun ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Sein Boss hatte ihn vor Beginn dieser Operation ausdrücklich daraufhin gewiesen, sich gründlich zu duschen und die Haare zu waschen, jedoch keine parfümierte Seife oder Deodorant zu benutzen. Die Zielperson schien im Stande zu sein, selbst noch Stunden später fremde Gerüche in Räumen wahrzunehmen. Sebastian hatte sich gefügt und war nun dabei, einen weiteren von Moriartys Befehle durchzuführen. Er sollte herausfinden, welches Deodorant, welches Rasierwasser und welche anderen Reinigungs- und Pflegeprodukte Holmes benutzte, damit er diese bei den folgenden Operationen ebenfalls würde verwenden können, ohne eine fremde Duftmarke zu hinterlassen.

 

Sebastian hielt dies für übertrieben, aber Befehl war Befehl. Gewissenhaft speicherte er in seinem Gedächtnis jedes Pflegeprodukt ab, welches der Zielperson gehören könnten. Als das erledigt war, kehrte er in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort schnallte er sich den Rucksack vom Rücken, den er die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte und entnahm diesem ein weiteres Hilfsmittel.

 

Es handelte sich um eine absolute Neuentwicklung des US-amerikanischen Militärs: eine ultra-leichte und dennoch extrem belastbare Teleskopleiter, die sich auf weniger als einen Meter zusammenschieben ließ und die ohne jedes störende Klick-Geräusch auf- und abzubauen war. Sebastian kümmerte es wenig, auf welchen Wegen es seinem Boss gelungen war, Hand an diese Leiter zu legen und fing an, sie aufzubauen und vorsichtig aus dem Fenster in den Hof abzulassen. Beide Enden der Leiter waren mit dickem Filz gepolstert – eine Ergänzung, auf die Moriarty bestanden hatte und um die sich Sebastian selbst gekümmert hatte. Auch diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme hielt Sebastian insgeheim für etwas übertrieben paranoid, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Zielperson in der Lage sein sollte, aus minimalen Abschürfungen an Hauswand und Fensterrahmen Rückschlüsse auf eine Leiter zu ziehen. Allerdings hatte ihm die Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die Leiter für seinen ersten Aufstieg nicht zu benutzen, vollkommen eingeleuchtet. Die Leiter würde zu lange an der Hauswand verbleiben müssen und die Gefahr der Entdeckung würde dadurch überproportional ansteigen.

 

Als die Leiter einen seiner Zufriedenheit entsprechend sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, ging er zurück zum Bett, warf die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich den reglosen Körper mit wenigen, geschickten Handgriffen über die Schulter.

 

Mit seiner kostbaren Last trat er seinen Rückweg an. Dies war nicht ganz unproblematisch, aber für ihn als ehemaligen Elitesoldaten durchaus zu bewältigen. Die Leiter hielt, was sie versprach und die Zielperson erwies sich als ausgesprochenes Leichtgewicht. Unten angelangt, reduzierte er mit wenigen Handgriffen – die er bis zum Erbrechen hatte üben müssen, und ohne den betäubten Körper abzusetzen – die Leiter auf ihre Transportgröße und klemmte sie sich unter seinen freien Arm. Ungesehen machte er sich über die Hinterhöfe davon, bis er wieder auf das unauffällige Auto mit dem gefälschten Nummernschild traf, welches er früher am Abend dort abgestellt hatte.

 

Mit ruhiger Sicherheit bettete er den immer noch bewusstlosen Körper auf die Rückbank, setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad, startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

 

Sein Boss wartete sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf seinen Spielkameraden.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

Auf der Suche nach einer Kletterhilfe, mit der Sebastian plus zusätzlicher Last den Rückweg antreten kann (Nein... Vakuum-Saugnäpfe a la Spiderman funktionieren nicht. Ja, es gibt sie – aber nachdem, was ich gelesen habe, sind die Dinger zu laut und zu unhandlich), bin ich auf Teleskopleitern gestoßen. Ich habe sie dann in meiner Geschichte noch etwas moderner und toller beschrieben, als sie in echt sind. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht.

Teleskopleitern:

<http://www.eurotops.de/aluminium-teleskopleiter-39273.html>

  
  
Wie das mit der _Nadelfreien Injektion_ funktioniert, könnt ihr hier nachlesen. Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass diese Variante – im Gegensatz zu einer herkömmlichen Spritze – keine Spuren auf der Haut hinterlässt. Warum das wichtig ist? Das werdet ihr im weiteren Verlauf der Story noch erfahren.

<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nadelfreie_Injektion>

<http://www.injex.de/technologie>

  
Und hier Bilder, wie so ein _jet-pen,_ bzw _. Injektor_ aussehen kann:

          

 

  
  



	3. der Bunker

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Nach einer ereignislosen Fahrt parkte Sebastian den Wagen so nahe wie möglich vor dem potemkinschen Haus. Die Gasmaske hatte er bereits vor Beginn der Fahrt abgenommen und nun verstaute er sie im Handschuhfach.

Die nicht funktionierende Straßenlaterne, die den Bürgersteig gnädigerweise im Dunkeln beließ, ging auf sein Konto. Es war ihm daher möglich, ohne eine Entdeckung befürchten zu müssen, eine alte Decke über den reglosen Körper zu breiten, ihn sich wieder auf die Schulter zu wuchten und in aller Seelenruhe über die menschenleere Straße bis hin zu ihrer Haustür zu tragen.

 

Sein Auftreten und seine Schritte waren selbstsicher und zügig, denn er hatte gelernt, je sicherer man sich bewegte, desto weniger fiel man auf und desto weniger Fragen wurden gestellt. An der Haustür angelangt, zog er den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete das nagelneue, einbruchssichere Schloss und betrat das Haus.

 

Vor etwaigen neugierigen Blicken nun ausreichend geschützt, ließ er seine Last etwas unzeremoniell von seinen Schultern zu Boden gleiten, dann verschloss und verriegelte er die Haustür hinter sich. Erst als das getan war, setzte er eine Stirnlampe auf, wie sie bei Joggern immer beliebter wurde und knipste sie an. Die LEDs glommen auf und ein kränklicher, fahl-blauer Lichtkegel, der keinen scharfen Rand aufwies, sondern einfach in die Dunkelheit verblasste, erhellte matt den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.

 

Es war nicht viel, was sich hinter der leeren Fassade verbarg. Lediglich ein ehemals weiß getünchter Raum, der sich zwar über die ganze Länge des vermeintlichen Hauses erstreckte, aber nur knappe vier Meter breit war. Die Fenster, welche sich in der Fassade befanden, waren von Sebastian mit einer speziellen Folie bezogen worden, welche zwar die Illusion von Glas aufrecht erhielt, es aber unmöglich machte, von außen hineinzusehen – auch nicht, wenn (wie gerade jetzt) ein Licht den Raum erhellte.

Wozu allerdings die weißen Spitzengardinen dienen sollten, die Moriarty eigenhändig an den Fenstern angebracht hatte, erschloss sich Sebastian nicht wirklich. Als Soldat war es auch nicht seine Aufgabe, Fragen zu stellen. Als Soldat war es seine Aufgabe, Befehle zu befolgen.

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun vielmehr der Bodenklappe aus Metall, welche sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Er schritt darauf zu und öffnete sie. Die Klappe ließ sich leicht öffnen, was kein Wunder war, denn Sebastian hatte die Angeln repariert und gut geölt. Fast lautlos bewegte sich das Stück Metall, bis es in einem Winkel von etwas über 45 Grad auf seinen Anschlag stieß. In dem klaffenden, rechteckigen Loch im Boden waren steinerne Treppenstufen zu erkennen, welche geradewegs in die Tiefe führten. Sebastian nahm nun wieder seine Last auf die Schulter und stieg die ersten Stufen hinab. Als sich sein Kopf unterhalb der Klappenöffnung befand, angelte er nach dem Seil, welches er an der Klappe befestigt hatte und zog daran, um diese wieder zu schließen. Sein Arm streckte sich, um den Fall der Klappe zu bremsen und um sie sanft und lautlos in den Rahmen der Öffnung gleiten zu lassen. Nun war nur noch ein Riegel vorzuschieben – um ein Eindringen von außen zu verhindern – und Sebastian konnte seinen Weg fortsetzen.

 

Das fahle Licht der Stirnlampe flackerte gelegentlich über die klaustrophobisch engen Ziegelwände an denen entlang die Treppenstufen immer tiefer in die Erde hinabführten. In diesem Teil der Anlage – wozu auch das Schein-Haus gehörte - gab es keine Elektrizität und die Lampe wurde so zu einer Notwendigkeit. Die Luft in diesem Teil des Bunkers war dumpf, fast modrig und die Mauern glänzten an manchen Stellen vor Feuchtigkeit. Vereinzelt wuchsen Flechten und Moose aus den Ritzen zwischen den Ziegeln und malten in dem fahlblauen Licht teilweise groteske Schatten an die Wände des Schachtes, der immer noch hinab, hinab, hinab führte.

 

Nach Sebastians Schätzung lag der Hauptteil des Bunkers etwas über drei Stockwerke tief unter der Erde. Das Ende der Treppe ging in einen schmalen, ebenen Gang über, der noch einige Meter geradeaus führte, ehe er sich verbreiterte und in drei Gänge teilte. Sebastian trat in den linken Gang ein und hatte nun nur noch wenige Meter zu gehen, bevor er eine Stahltür erreichte, welche einen Spalt breit offenstand und die er nun mit einer Hand ganz aufzog.

 

Vor ihm lag nun der runde Raum, dessen rohe, fast unbehauene Steinquader – verglichen mit den korrekten Ziegeln, welche für Treppe und Gänge verwendet worden waren – seltsam archaisch wirkten. Sebastian hatte sich schon bei seiner ersten Besichtigung der Örtlichkeiten darüber gewundert und sich gefragt, ob man hier einen bereits bestehenden (und allem Anschein nach versiegten) Brunnenschacht in die Anlage integriert hatte, oder ob die Herren Lords und Minister in diesem Raum – beseelt von dem Gedanken an König Arthurs Tafelrunde – gedachten, kultische Handlungen zu vollziehen.

 

Was auch immer es war, sein Boss war von diesem Raum mit seiner gewölbten Decke so angetan gewesen, dass er ihn zu seinem Haupt-Spielplatz erkoren hatte. Oh, es gab noch andere Räume, die Sebastian in Stand hatte setzen müssen, doch auf diesen runden Raum hatte Moriartys besonderes Augenmerk gelegen.

 

Die Ausstattung umfasste nun einen Diwan mit etwas längeren Beinen als allgemein üblich, welcher mit nachtblauem, fast schwarzem Leder bespannt war und der gegenüber der Tür und so nahe wie möglich an der gekrümmten Wand platziert war. Daneben befand sich ein bequemer Sessel im kolonialen Stil, der mit demselben Leder bezogen war und der in einem eleganten Rauchsalon nicht fehl am Platz gewirkt hätte. Ein runder, halbhoher Tisch aus dunklem Nussbaumholz komplettierte die Einrichtung.

 

Obwohl hier Elektrizität und auch eine Deckenlampe vorhanden waren, war der ganze Raum mit mehrarmigen Kerzenleuchtern ausgestattet, welche entweder an den Wänden angebracht waren aber auch auf dem Steinfußboden verteilt waren. In diesen Kandelabern staken blaue Kerzen, die mit einer blauen Flamme brannten. Moriarty hatte einen Chemiker ausfindig gemacht, der das blaue Wachs mit einem besonderen Kupfer-Salz vermischt hatte, weshalb diese Kerzen nun nicht mit einem gelben Lichterschein verbrannten, sondern tatsächlich blaues Licht spendeten.

 

Die Wirkung des blauen, flackernden Lichts war einigermaßen irritierend.

 

Sebastian ging auf den Diwan zu und bettete den reglosen Körper darauf.

Er war gerade dabei, Puls und Atmung der Zielperson zu kontrollieren, als er hinter sich die kurzen, gemessenen Schritte seines Bosses hörte und sich sofort aufrichtete.

 

Moriarty trug einen schneeweißen Anzug mit schwarzem Hemd und ebenfalls weißer Krawatte. Auch seine Schuhe und Strümpfe waren in Weiß gehalten. Die Erinnerung daran, wie begeistert sein Boss von dem Anzug gewesen war, drängte sich in den Vordergrund von Sebastians Gedächtnis. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln. Sein Boss hatte bei Westwood daraufhin gleich fünf Exemplare dieses weißen Anzugs geordert.

 

Ohne Sebastian eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Moriarty direkt auf seinen neuen Spielkameraden zu. Augen und Gesicht wirkten kalt, abschätzend, kalkulierend.

 

„Er ist noch bewusstlos“, stellte Moriarty kühl fest und richtete nun seinen Blick erstmalig auf seinen Gefolgsmann.

 

„Ja“, bestätigte Sebastian. „Die Dosis war ein wenig zu hoch. Ich werde sie für das nächste Mal neu berechnen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so wenig wiegt.“

 

Moriarty schob seine Unterlippe vor.

„Kann passieren. Sollte es aber nicht.“ Dann seufzte er. „Nun gut. Warte ich eben.“ Verdrossen ließ er sich in den Sessel neben dem Diwan fallen. „Du kannst gehen“, winkte er Sebastian mit einer Handbewegung hinaus.

 

Sebastian neigte kurz den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„In zwei Stunden muss ich ihn zurückbringen, Boss. Es ist sonst draußen schon wieder zu hell.“

 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!“ Moriarty seufzte übertrieben theatralisch. „Dass alles Schöne immer so schnell verfliegt.“

 

Sebastian nickte erneut und verließ nun den Raum.

 

Als sich die Tür hinter Sebastian geschlossen hatte, glitt Moriartys Blick begehrlich über Sherlocks – nur mit T-Shirt und Pyjamahose bekleideten - Körper. Alles nahm er in sich auf, saugte es in sich ein, verinnerlichte alles – von den ebenholzschwarzen Locken, die in köstlicher Unordnung das schneeweiße Gesicht umrahmten, bis hin zu den blutroten, vollen Lippen mit dem bezaubernd geschwungenen Amorbogen.

Er war zwar nicht die böse Stiefmutter und das Gift wurde nicht durch einen Kamm oder einen Apfel appliziert... dennoch... die Situation schrie förmlich nach einem gläsernen Sarg.

 

Ein manischer Funke glomm in Moriartys Augen, als er in zärtlicher Liebkosung flüsterte: „Endlich allein, mein geliebter Feind.“

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt… und falls nichts Unvorhergesehenes passiert, dann gibt es ab sofort jeden Donnerstag ein Update!**

 

Okay – heute gibt es wieder Bilder.

 

1)    Inspiration für den Bunker:

 

Treppenabgang

 

Gewölbegang

 

London Bunker

<http://www.flickr.com/photos/parmiter/6177466940/>

 

London Bunker  - Flur

 

 

2)    Die Einrichtung

 

Diwan mit blauem Leder

 

 

und noch ein Diwan…

 

 

Kandelaber:

 

 

 

Und hier der Beweis, dass man auch eine Höhle halbwegs wohnlich einrichten kann…und so ähnlich könnte auch Moriartys Sessel aussehen.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Märchenstunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung: Androhung des Brechens von Gliedmaßen

 

**_Trigger-Warnung: Androhung des Brechens von Gliedmaßen_ **

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 4)**

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Sherlock zu sich kam, nahm er nur verzerrt und undeutlich raue Steinwände und flackerndes, blaues Licht und wogende Schatten wahr. War er unter Wasser? Instinktiv stockte ihm der Atem und Panik ergriff ihn, als seine Luft knapp wurde. Warum gehorchten ihm seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr? Warum war der Lauf seiner Gedanken so sehr gehemmt, als ob man seinem Gehirn Fußfesseln und schwere Eisenkugeln angelegt hätte? Die Enge in seiner Brust nahm unerträgliche Ausmaße an, bis von seiner linken Seite her ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld schwamm.

Moriarty!

Ein Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht und er schnappte reflexartig nach Luft.

Luft!

Kühle, feuchte, abgestandene Luft füllte seine Lungen wie der köstlichste Nektar.

 

„Meine Güte, Mr. Holmes“, säuselte Moriarty mit einem leisen Lachen. „Meine Güte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie mir hier aus lauter Starrsinn ersticken könnten.“

 

Moriartys Gesicht entschwand seinem Blickfeld, doch seine Stimme durchwob weiter die flackernde Luft. Sherlock versuchte, seinen Kopf zu bewegen, seine Finger, irgendetwas, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Blick wurde trüber... die Wände bewegten sich rhythmisch mit dem Klang von Moriartys Stimme, verflüssigten sich vor seinen Augen, verfestigten sich wieder... erschöpft schloss Sherlock seine Augen. Ein Traum. Ein Alptraum.

 

Als hätte Moriarty seine Gedanken gelesen – was für einen Traum durchaus angemessen erschien – drangen die Worte durch sein träges Gehirn wie ein heißes Messer durch weiche Butter.

„Nein, Sherlock. Ich muss Sie da leider enttäuschen... es ist kein Traum. Zumindest nicht für Sie.“ Echtes Bedauern lag in der Stimme, die in seinem Kopf widerhallte, als wäre es seine eigene. War es seine eigene Stimme? Waren es seine eigenen Gedanken? War er selbst sein größter Feind? War _er_ Moriarty? Er wollte schreien, um sich schlagen oder wenigstens wieder seine Augen öffnen und sich versichern, dass Moriarty nicht ausschließlich in seinem Kopf war, sondern leibhaftig vor ihm stand, doch alles, was ihm gelang, war ein gequältes, gedämpftes Stöhnen.

 

„Eine fabelhafte Droge, die ich Ihnen da habe verabreichen lassen, nicht wahr?“, bemerkte Moriarty in lebhaftem Plauderton. „Natürlich ist es unangenehm, dass Ihnen etwas zu viel davon injiziert wurde. Aber das werden wir bis zum nächsten Mal korrigiert haben. Ah? Sie wundern sich! _Ein nächstes Mal_? Jaja, Sherlock, Sie haben ganz richtig gehört. Es wird ein nächstes Mal geben. Und noch eines und noch eines... und nur ich allein weiß, wann ich damit aufhören werde, Sie zu mir bringen zu lassen.“ Die Stimme senkte sich zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern und drang dennoch mit Leichtigkeit in jede Windung von Sherlocks Gehirn ein, sickerte wie giftiger Rauch durch alle Barrieren.

„Ich werde Sie holen lassen, so oft ich will und so lange ich will... wenn mir der Sinn danach steht, dann werden Sie jede Nacht hier verbringen. Hier... bei mir...“

 

Sherlock spürte, wie kühle, spinnengleiche Finger nach seiner linken Hand griffen (welche Moriarty am nächsten lag) und sie emporhob, bis sich ein heißer Mund in der Parodie eines zärtlichen Kusses auf seine Knöchel legte. Ekel wallte in Sherlock empor, Galle brannte in seiner Kehle. Er bot seine letzten Energien auf, um seine Hand diesem lockeren Griff zu entziehen, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst.

 

Moriarty lachte leise und fast mitleidig.

„Wirklich... eine nette, kleine Neuentwicklung, diese Droge, die jetzt durch ihren Körper zirkuliert. Nicht nachweisbar – oder zumindest nicht sehr lange... und auch nur dann, wenn man weiß, wonach man zu suchen hat.“ Wieder ein Lachen, doch dieses Mal klang es nicht mehr mitleidig, sondern amüsiert.

„Das Mittel weist gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten mit sogenannten _date-rape-drugs_ auf. Nur... ist das hier kein _Date_ und ich denke, dass ich ihre _Jungfräulichkeit_ weitgehend unangetastet lassen werde... doch selbst wenn nicht... Sie würden sich nicht daran erinnern können. Ja, Sherlock... Sie werden am nächsten Morgen in ihrem eigenen Heia-Bettchen aufwachen und keinerlei Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden haben. Ach ja … und die völlige Lähmung ihrer Gliedmaßen ist auch ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Auf jeden Fall angenehm für _mich_. Ich könnte mir denken, _Ihnen_ ist es äußerst zuwider, mir auf diese Art und Weise ausgeliefert zu sein... so völlig hilflos... schutzlos...“ Moriarty presste erneut seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Hand und murmelte nun weiter, die Bewegungen seines Mundes auf der Haut von Sherlocks Handrücken ließ diesen angewidert erschauern.

„Ich könnte Ihnen unaussprechliche Dinge antun... und vielleicht werde ich das auch... Sie werden es niiiie wissen.“ Während der letzten Worte war Moriarty in seinen seltsamen Singsang verfallen.

„Nur zu schade, dass ich keine sichtbaren Markierung auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen kann... wirklich zu schade... denn sonst könnte ich Ihnen hier und jetzt... einfach so... die kleinen, süßen Fingerchen brechen.“ Er hielt kurz inne, um in spöttisch-kindlichem Ton fortzufahren: „Das geht ganz leicht... ganz schnell... dann wäre es für eine ganze Weile vorbei mit dem Geige spielen... wäre das nicht ein Jammer?“

 

 

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, als sich Moriartys Finger über seine Hand bewegten, sie streichelten, schließlich einen seiner Finger umschlossen und das willenlose Körperteil sachte in seinem Gelenk hin- und her bewegten.

 

„Ja, das könnte ich... aber wenn ich Sie mit irgendwelchen Blessuren nach Hause schicke, dann wird Ihr Schoßhündchen nur misstrauisch. Stellt Fragen, schnüffelt herum.“ Moriarty wirkte nun verdrossen. „Ich will nicht, dass sich Ihr Soldat in meine Angelegenheiten mit Ihnen einmischt. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Wann der Zeitpunkt für sein Misstrauen gekommen ist, werde ganz alleine ich bestimmen.“

 

Sherlocks Hand wurde abrupt losgelassen und schlug ungebremst auf dem Polster der Liege auf. Er hörte Moriarty atmen und wartete – etwas anderes konnte er sowieso nicht tun.

 

Nach einer kleinen Weile fing Moriarty auch wieder zu sprechen an. Er klang nun kühl und geschäftsmäßig und auch etwas gelangweilt.

„Sobald wir die Wirkung der Droge besser auf Ihren Organismus abgestimmt haben, werden Sie in der Lage sein, Ihre Augen zu öffnen und zu sprechen. Es ist zwar ein liebgewonnenes Klischee, dass sich der Bösewicht gerne selbst reden hört, aber...“ Moriarty seufzte, „aber es ist eben ein Klischee. So ganz ohne Widerworte, Schmerzensschreie und Gejammer ist es doch reichlich öde.“

Erneut erklang ein Seufzen.

„Sie fragen sich wahrscheinlich nach dem Grund für diese Entführung... und die noch folgenden. Nun, das kann ich Ihnen _leider_ nicht enthüllen. Sie verstehen doch? Der ganze Effekt wäre verdorben. Und wenn sich jemand mit Effekthascherei auskennt, dann doch Sie – der _große_ Sherlock Holmes. Andererseits… brauche ich einen Grund? Sehen Sie, das ist der Vorteil, wenn man etwas übergeschnappt ist – man muss sich nie wieder rechtfertigen oder irgendwelche Gründe angeben. Das ist wirklich sehr befreiend. Aber vielleicht wird Ihnen das Sujet der fortgesetzten Entführung bekannt sein. Nein? Wie ärgerlich...“ Moriarty schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

 

„Ich sehe schon, meine Zweit-Identität als Märchenonkel im Kinderfernsehen hat einige Vorteile zu bieten. Zum einen natürlich die Kinder. Wunderbare Geschöpfe. So klein und schon so grausam. Man kann ihnen die blutrünstigsten Geschichten erzählen und sie verlangen immer nur noch mehr. Noch mehr Morde, noch mehr Folterqualen, noch mehr, noch mehr! Das war alles sehr inspirierend für mich. Vor allem die Eltern, die lächelnd daneben stehen und sich hinterher auch noch bei mir bedanken, dass ich das Leben ihrer Kinder soooo sehr bereichert hätte.“ Moriarty lachte prustend.

„Herrlich... diese Ironie... wie auch immer.“ Er fasste sich wieder und fuhr mit leiserer Stimme fort: „Und dann natürlich die Märchen selbst. Sehr lehrreich. Sehr aufschlussreich, wenn man sich einmal näher damit befasst. Schwarz und weiß, Gut und Böse, Belohnung und Bestrafung... meist sehr scharf voneinander abgegrenzt... zumindest auf den ersten Blick... und doch... und doch... meist verwischen die Grenzen doch sehr schnell... die Guten üben Rache und begehen dazu unbestreitbar böse Taten. Oft noch böser und grausamer, als die eigentlichen Übeltäter. Am Ende gibt es nur noch einen einzigen Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse: die Guten geben vor, ihre bösen Taten _nicht_ zu genießen, weshalb sie immer einen Grund vorschieben. Irgendeinen. Ein Grund, der zur Rechtfertigung ihrer Taten dient. Ooops!“, rief er geziert aus und klatschte in die Hände.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe nun kein allzu großes Geheimnis verraten! Aber ich verrate Ihnen noch eines, Sherlock: damit begehen alle Gutmenschen darüber hinaus auch noch die Sünde der Lüüüügeeee.“

 

Unter größter Anstrengung gelang es Sherlock, seinen Kopf zu drehen und seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Moriartys Gesicht spiegelte reines Entzücken wider.

„Sie sind nicht dieser Meinung? Halt, sagen Sie nichts... ich sehe es Ihnen an. Es steht Ihnen überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie könnte ich Sie überzeugen?“

 

Sherlock versuchte, etwas von seinem Gefängnis zu erkennen, Daten aufzunehmen, in sich abzuspeichern. Selbst wenn sein Feind ihm versichert habe, er könne sich sowieso an nichts erinnern, wollte Sherlock lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Welchen Grund hatte er schon, Moriarty Glauben zu schenken?

Doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, seine visuellen Fähigkeiten waren durch die Droge in seinem Blutkreislauf so weit beeinträchtigt, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, seinen Blick auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren.

Er reimte sich zusammen, dass Moriarty neben seiner Lagerstatt auf einem Sessel sitzen musste, aber darüber hinaus gewann er nur den Eindruck von blauem Licht, welches sich wellenförmig durch die Luft bewegte. Diese Beobachtung widersprach jeglicher physikalischer Gesetzmäßigkeit und widerwillig gab Sherlock den Versuch auf, seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort näher zu erfassen.

Am Rande seines umnebelten Gesichtsfeldes nahm Sherlock eine Bewegung wahr und er versuchte, sich statt auf den Raum wieder auf Moriarty zu konzentrieren.

 

Dieser schlug in nachdenklicher Pose die Beine übereinander und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen.

„Ein Beispiel wäre angebracht... _Wer_ ist in dieser Geschichte der wirklich _Böse_ : die Hexe, die vorhat, den Soldaten in einem Brunnenschacht verrotten zu lassen? Der Soldat, der Nacht für Nacht die Prinzessin entführen lässt, um sich an ihr zu ergötzen? Oder die Eltern der Prinzessin, die den Soldaten für diesen Frevel verhaften und hinrichten lassen wollen? Oder doch der Soldat, der seine Hinrichtung dadurch verhindert, dass er den Tod der Eltern der Prinzessin herbeiführt? Hm?“ Moriarty wartete einen Moment und gähnte dann gelangweilt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Die Hexe. Einfache Wahl. Simpel.“ Er gähnte wieder. „Wissen Sie, wer meine Wahl wäre? Die Prinzessin! Überrascht? Warum nur? Denken Sie nach! Was tut die Prinzessin als sie so plötzlich verwaist ist? Sie freut sich! Sie. _Freut_. Sich! Und hat dann nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als den Mörder ihrer Eltern flugs zu heiraten.“ Moriarty seufzte wohlig.

„ _Das_ nenne ich böse. Das ist doch endlich mal ein vernünftiger Maßstab. Ich frage mich...“ Er unterbrach sich und fuhr dann mit einer Stimme fort, der das schmierige Grinsen anzuhören war.

„Die Prinzessin ist ein so wunderbarer Charakter. _Sehr_ flexible Moralvorstellungen... völliger Mangel an Sentimentalitäten... Kommt Ihnen das irgendwie bekannt vor? Ja? Das dachte ich mir. Es klingt nämlich verdammt nach _Ihnen,_ Sherlock. Allerdings... am Ende...“ Sein Tonfall wurde spitz und scharf.

„Am Ende bietet sie sich wie eine _Straßenhure_ ihrem Entführer an.“ Er kicherte und seine Stimme rutschte wieder in ein schmeichelndes Timbre ab.

„Ich frage mich, Sherlock... sind _Sie_ diese _Prinzessin_? Sind _Sie_ wirklich wie _diese_ Prinzessin? Würden Sie sich Ihrem Entführer _genauso_ anbieten, wie diese Prinzessin? Ohne jedes _Schamgefühl_? Quasi dem Meistbietenden? Oder besser gesagt, demjenigen, der Sie von Ihren Eltern – ach was rede ich da – von Ihren _Zwängen_ befreit hat? Der Sie von dem Zwang befreit, so tun zu müssen, als ob Ihnen Ihre bösen Taten kein Vergnügen bereiten würden? Ich kann Ihnen zwar kein Königreich anbieten... aber mit Ihnen an meiner Seite... _Sherlock_... die _Welt_ würde uns zu Füßen liegen!“ Moriartys Stimme war nur mehr ein verführerisches Raunen. „Die Frage ist also... werden Sie sich mir anbieten? Mir? Ihrem Entführer? Ihrem Peiniger? Ihrem... _Befreier_?“ Kleidung raschelte und plötzlich war Moriartys Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „Wir werden sehen, Mr. Holmes. Wir werden sehen.“

 

Von irgendwoher erklang ein dezentes Kratzgeräusch und Moriarty sah auf seine Uhr.

„Die Zeit vergeht wirklich wie im Fluge, wenn man sich gut amüsiert“, äußerte er kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist Zeit für Ihren zweiten Schuss, Sherlock, und für Ihren Rücktransport. Aber seien Sie nicht zu traurig... wir können das nächste Mal weiter plaudern.“

 

Plötzlich war da noch ein zweiter Körper im Raum – ein Körper, der sich zwischen Moriarty und ihn schob. Ruhige, sichere, rasche Bewegungen, effizient. Doch Sherlocks Blick war getrübt und seine Gedanken gerieten immer noch ins Stolpern bei dem Versuch so zu funktionieren, wie sie es gewohnt waren und noch bevor Sherlock weiter über diesen zweiten Mann nachdenken konnte, hatte dieser schon das Bein des Detektives angehoben und etwas Kaltes gegen seine Fußsohle gepresst. Sherlock spürte ein kurzes Brennen und während der Raum vor seinen Augen verschwamm und dunkler und dunkler wurde, formte sich noch ein letzter, klarer Gedanke in seinem Gehirn...

 

_Jet-Injektion. Nadelfrei. Keine Spuren..._

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 


	5. panem et circenses

Trigger-Warnung: Erniedrigung, Selbst-Strangulation

 

Das blaue Licht  
(Teil 5)  
panem et circenses

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Gefühl, zu ersticken, zu ertrinken, war übermächtig. Blau… Steine… ein Verlies unter dem Meeresspiegel…  
Noch bevor er begriff, dass er wach war, fuhr Sherlock Holmes in seinem Bett in die Höhe. Sein Mund war wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet und seine Lungen füllten sich dank seiner hektischen Atemzüge mit Sauerstoff.  
Eine Ahnung… eine Erinnerung waberte noch wie Nebelschwaden an den Rändern seines Verstandes entlang. Die Gewissheit, dass in diesen Nebelschwaden etwas Grauenhaftes lauerte, das nur darauf wartete, seine schleimigen Klauen nach ihm auszustrecken, war so absurd, dass Sherlock sie – trotz seines unwillkürlichen Erschauerns – mit einem ärgerlichen Kopfschütteln abtat.

Ein Traum. Ein Alptraum möglicherweise. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, sich des Inhaltes zu erinnern. Dergleichen war ihm noch nie gelungen. Abgesehen davon hatte er noch nie Interesse an seinen etwaigen Träumen gehabt.

Das einzige, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass er sich wie gerädert fühlte und keineswegs so erquickt wie das eine ausgedehnte Nachtruhe normalerweise mit sich brachte. Da gerade kein Fall anstand, war er zeitig zu Bett gegangen und auch gleich eingeschlafen. Bei anderen Gelegenheiten hatte er sich nach einem solchen stundenlangen ungestörten Schlaf erfrischt und wach gefühlt. Heute dagegen hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kopf wäre mit Watte gefüllt und seine Knochen schmerzten wie bei einer heftigen Grippe.

Nachdem er sich geduscht und angekleidet hatte, fühlte er sich schon etwas besser. Vielleicht half eine Tasse Kaffee, das letzte Unwohlsein zu vertreiben und seinen Kopf wieder klar zu machen.

Als er am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm, stand John gerade in der Küche und briet Rühreier.

„Ich nehme etwas Kaffee, John“, rief er in die Küche und schlug die Zeitung auf.

„Sonst noch was?“, beschwerte sich John, aber er sagte es mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Vielleicht kann ich den verwöhnten Gaumen mit einem Lachshäppchen reizen? Oder steht Ihnen der Sinn heute eher nach Kaviar und Champagner?“

Sherlock schmunzelte.  
„Veuve Cliquot, bitte. Jahrgang…“

„Ich bedauere sehr… Veuve ist aus.“ Mit diesen Worten und der Pfanne in der Hand betrat John das Wohnzimmer. Als sein Blick auf Sherlock fiel, hielt er kurz inne. „Okay, Sherlock. Hier.“ Er schob das komplette Rührei aus der Pfanne auf einen Teller und stellte diesen vor Sherlock.

„Was soll ich damit?“

„Essen“, erwiderte John.

„Ich nehme nur einen Kaffee. Danke“, betonte Sherlock.

John runzelte seine Stirn.  
„Sie essen das jetzt. Dann kriegen Sie auch Ihren Kaffee. Haben Sie heute überhaupt schon in den Spiegel geschaut? Sie sehen grauenhaft aus.“

„Ich habe heute schon mehrfach in den Spiegel geschaut“, bemerkte Sherlock und schniefte leicht indigniert. „Ich sehe aus wie immer.“

„Aha“, machte John und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht wahr, und das wissen Sie auch.“ Er legte eine Gabel neben den Teller. „Essen. Jetzt. Ich mache solange Kaffee.“

„Ja, Nanny“, gab Sherlock genervt zurück, legte dann aber doch die Zeitung beiseite und nahm die Gabel in die Hand.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock blinzelte. Beim verschwommenen Anblick der runden Steinmauern überkam ihn ein Gefühl von déjà vu. Blaue Schatten huschten über die gewölbte Wand hinweg, die weder Anfang noch Ende zu haben schien. War er hier schon einmal gewesen? Nein. Ja. Ein Traum? Träumte er?

„Ist unser Dornröschen endlich aufgewacht?“, erklang Moriartys ekelhaft süße und dennoch schneidende Stimme. Sherlock gelang es nur mit Mühe, seinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung zu drehen. Sein Blick wollte geübt über den anderen Mann hinweggleiten, der gerade durch eine schwere Stahltür den Raum betreten hatte und nun nonchalant in der Mitte stehengeblieben war, doch sein Verstand kroch mit der quälenden Langsamkeit einer Schnecke dahin. Sherlock blinzelte angestrengt und befeuchtete zunehmend verärgert und verwirrt seine trockenen Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

„Ooohhh.“ Moriarty zog diesen einen Laut fast schon obszön in die Länge. „Hattu mich schon vergessen?“, säuselte er mit spöttischer Kinderstimme. Als keine Antwort von Sherlock kam, dehnte Moriarty seinen Nacken und bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Offensichtlich. Nun gut. Es war ja auch der Sinn, dass Sie alles vergessen. Aber ein ganz klein wenig hatte ich doch gehofft, ich hätte einen etwas nachhaltigeren Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlassen. Aber damit hatte ich bei Ihnen ja noch nie Erfolg.“ Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann nicht alles haben. Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, ich werde Ihnen nun jedes Mal einen Monolog darüber halten, warum ich Sie habe entführen lassen und was ich mit Ihnen zu tun beabsichtige. _Bis repetita non placent_.“

„Es wäre nur höflich“, sagte Sherlock und bedauerte, dass seine Stimme schwach und krächzend klang.

Moriarty klatschte erfreut in die Hände.  
„Es spricht! Fantastisch! Ach, Sie wissen gar nicht, wie _ennui_ ich das letzte Mal war. Die Dosierung ist dieses Mal wesentlich besser abgestimmt worden. Ich bin be-geistert. _Bastien_ hat sich einen Bonus mehr als verdient.“

„Das letzte Mal?“, hörte sich Sherlock fragen, obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hatte. Sein Verstand funktionierte wirklich nicht besonders gut. Obwohl er sprechen und seinen Kopf halbwegs normal bewegen konnte, gehorchten ihm doch weder Arme noch Beine so, wie sie das üblicherweise taten.

Moriarty grinste.  
„Ja… Sie waren schon einmal mein Gast. Das hier ist erst unser zweites Treffen. Aber es wird nicht das Letzte sein.“ Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Aber genug. Spielen wir endlich.“

„Spielen?“, entfuhr es Sherlocks Lippen und eine böse Vorahnung verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

„Ja… spielen…“, erwiderte Moriarty gedehnt, zog eine Spritze auf, nahm Sherlocks linken Arm, welchen er mühelos in die Höhe hob und festhielt. „Hier habe ich etwas sehr Feines… es macht Sie ein klein wenig mobiler, aber noch ein bisschen willenloser als das, was ich Ihnen bereits habe verabreichen lassen.“

Sherlock versuchte krampfhaft, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch es nutzte nichts. Die Nadel fand ihren Weg in seine Achselhöhle und setzte ihr Gift frei.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo  
Durch eine Klappe in der schweren Stahltür beobachtete Sebastian Moran mit stoischer Ruhe, wie sein Boss seinen betäubten und nun völlig willenlosen Spielkameraden vom Diwan auf den Boden zerrte.

Unbewegt sah er zu, wie Moriarty in seinem Sessel Platz nahm, die Beine übereinanderschlug und sich von dem auf dem Boden kauernden Mann die Spitzen seiner Schuhe lecken ließ.

Nach einer Weile hörte er seinen Boss sagen, dass er sich das aufregender vorgestellt hatte.

Sebastian schloss die Klappe wieder, als sich Moriarty Schuhe und Socken ausziehen ließ und dem anderen Mann nun seine nackten Füße entgegen streckte mit der Aufforderung auch schön zwischen den Zehen sauber zu machen. Der Soldat Sebastian Moran bezog wieder seinen Posten im Flur, bis ihn sein Boss rufen würde, um den Gefangenen wieder zurück zu transportieren.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

„Herrgott, Sherlock! Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?“, herrschte John ihn an.

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock perplex zurück. Oh – ja. Sie standen immer noch über der Leiche und Johns Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, hatte Sherlock schon seit zwei… nein, drei Minuten nichts mehr gesagt, sondern nur ins Leere gestarrt. Er hatte dies schon seit einigen Tagen an sich selbst beobachtet und es beunruhigte ihn. Einfach so ins Nirvana zu versinken war seine Sache nicht. Er war immer fokussiert. Immer wach. Immer präsent. Nur in letzter Zeit… er war soooo müde. Dabei schlief er. Jede Nacht. Obwohl er Fälle zu bearbeiten hatte. John hatte in seiner praktischen Art den Finger direkt in die Wunde gelegt. In der Tat: was war nur los mit ihm?

Johns Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Ah – der besorgte Onkel Doktor hatte wieder mal einen Auftritt. Nett.  
„Sherlock… wann haben Sie das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?“

„Letzte Nacht. Und die Nacht davor. Und auch die Nacht davor!“, antwortete er gereizt. „Wie überhaupt in jeder verdammten Nacht!“

John reagierte gelassen.  
„Sie sehen nicht danach aus. Ihre Augenringe nehmen mittlerweile eine sehr aparte Färbung an.“

Ein Grinsen huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.  
„Seit wann ist es Ärzten erlaubt, über den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Patienten zu spotten?“

„Ach, dann sind Sie jetzt plötzlich mein Patient?“ John mimte den Überraschten. „Gut zu wissen.“

Sherlock ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern widmete sich wieder der Leiche. Er roch an den Fingern der toten Frau und sah sich dann suchend in dem Schlafzimmer um, in dem sie aufgefunden worden war.  
„Sehen Sie hier irgendwo einen Vibrator?“

„Einen WAS?“, mischte sich Lestrade ein, der sich bislang mit verschränkten Armen im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Einen Vibrator… ein Dildo oder ein ähnliches Sexspielzeug“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt. „Ist vielleicht unters Bett gerollt…“, murmelte er und lag schon bäuchlings unter der Schlafstatt der Toten. „JA!“ Er kroch wieder hervor und hielt einen kleinen, pinkfarbenen Vibrator zwischen spitzen Fingern. „Beweismaterial, Lestrade.“ Mit einem ironischen „Danke“, ließ er es in die dargebotene Tüte gleiten, welche Lestrade penibel verschloss.

„Dann war es… was? Mord? Oder doch nicht?“, wunderte sich Lestrade.

„Tod durch Selbststrangulation“, Sherlock wies auf den Strick um den Hals der Toten. „Auto-erotische Asphyxiophilie. Wenn Ihnen dieser Begriff nicht geläufig ist… dann nehmen Sie das Internet zur Hilfe, Inspector. Es war ein Unfall und somit weder Ihre noch meine Zuständigkeit.“

„Deshalb waren alle Türen und Fenster verschlossen – sie war allein… es war niemand anderes hier“, staunte John und ein klein wenig sonnte sich Sherlock in der Bewunderung seines Freundes.

Als sie wieder auf der Straße standen und nach einem freien Taxi Ausschau hielten, griff John zu Sherlocks Leidwesen das vorherige Gesprächsthema erneut auf.  
„Ich sehe zwar, wie Sie jeden Abend ihr Schlafzimmer aufsuchen“, fing er an und wiegte dabei bedächtig mit seinem Kopf. „Aber… schlafen Sie dann auch wirklich? Oder liegen Sie die halbe Nacht wach?“

Sherlock seufzte. Wenn sich John einmal in ein Thema verbissen hatte, hielt er mit der Hartnäckigkeit einer Bulldogge daran fest.  
„Ich schlafe tatsächlich“, erwiderte er und fügte dann zögernd hinzu: „Es nutzt nur nichts. Ich bin morgens oft noch erschöpfter als am Abend zuvor.“

John zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Sie werden eben auch nicht jünger“, meinte er trocken.

„Bitte?“, brauste Sherlock auf.

„Ich meine nur, dass Ihr Körper sich nun vielleicht rächt – für den ganzen Missbrauch, den Sie mit Ihren Kräften monate-, wenn nicht jahrelang getrieben haben“, erläuterte John gelassen. „Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich eher auf einen Nervenzusammenbruch getippt – aber Ihre Erschöpfungszustände sind ja auch ganz nett. Gönnen Sie sich einfach noch etwas mehr Ruhe und bald sind Sie wieder ganz der Alte und können mich und halb Scotland Yard in den Wahnsinn treiben.“

„Nur halb Scotland Yard?“, fragte Sherlock und zog einen Schmollmund.

John lachte.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie der Grund für Lestrades graue Haare sind.“

„Für jedes Einzelne!“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem stolzen Grinsen.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo  
Fortsetzung folgt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis repetita non placent (Latein: Wiederholungen gefallen nicht).  
> ennui (französisch: gelangweilt, angeödet)


	6. Schneewittchen-Sarg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung: Angst vor Lebendig-Begraben-Sein, Bettnässen, Erniedrigung, Angst vor Dunkelheit
> 
> Ich kann mir selbst nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als lebendig begraben zu sein. Ich habe dieses Kapitel daher durchaus nicht leichtfertig geschrieben. Filme, in denen so etwas thematisiert wird, kann ich mir nicht ansehen, ohne dass ich noch tagelang danach schlecht schlafe (wenn ich überhaupt schlafe).  
> Nehmt die Trigger-Warnung daher bitte ernst.  
> Aber denkt auch daran, dieses Kapitel ist NICHT das letzte Kapitel. Es werden noch viele weitere folgen.

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 6)**

**„Schneewittchen-Sarg“**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Sherlock die Augen aufschlug war es dunkel. Nicht einfach nur dunkel, wie in seinem Schlafzimmer, wenn er alle Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, sondern ihn umgab pechschwarze, undurchdringliche Finsternis.

 

Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, sich aus seiner seitlichen, embryonalen Haltung in der er sich befand zu strecken, doch egal, wie er es auch anstellte, seine Arme und Beine waren merkwürdig taub und in jeder Richtung stieß er an eine feste, unnachgiebige Barriere.

 

Sein Herzschlag wollte sich im ersten Moment panisch beschleunigen, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Seine Hände tasteten unbeholfen herum und fühlten überall nur Holz.

Gott. Er war in eine Kiste eingesperrt.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Reflexartig schnappte er nach Luft und stellte fest, dass von irgendwoher ein Luftzug kam, doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, nirgends war ein Lichtstrahl zu sehen, der ihm verraten hätte, wo sich der unabsichtliche Spalt oder das absichtliche Luftloch befand.

Eine der menschlichen Urängste – lebendig begraben zu werden - konnte er somit jedoch bei Seite schieben. Läge er unter der Erde, wäre keine Frischluftzufuhr möglich.

 

Es war also eine Transportkiste. Aber er wurde nicht transportiert. Kein Laut drang an seine Ohren, kein verräterisches Ruckeln oder Vibrieren war zu spüren, welches Rückschlüsse auf die Art des Transportmittels zugelassen hätte. Ganz offensichtlich war er betäubt worden, denn er konnte sich nur noch erinnern, wie er in der Baker Street auf dem Sofa gelegen und nachgedacht hatte. War er eingeschlafen? War dies hier vielleicht nur ein Alptraum? Sherlock spürte, wie es in der Kiste immer wärmer und – trotz des Luftzugs – stickiger wurde. Wie lange war er schon hier? Wie lange würde er noch ausharren müssen, bis jemand kam?

 

Er musste trotz seines hektischen Pulsschlages wieder eingedöst sein, denn als er erneut die Augen aufschlug, war es immer noch dunkel.

 

Dieses zweite Erwachen war schlimmer als das Erste. Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, die aufkommende Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten, so wollte es ihm dieses Mal einfach nicht gelingen. Sein Gehirn kreiste immer wieder um den gleichen Satz: Was, wenn niemand kommt? Wenn niemals wieder jemand kommt? Wenn sie ihn in dieser Kiste verrotten lassen würden?

Warum war er nur so schwach? Warum war er nicht in der Lage, sich gegen sein Gefängnis zu stemmen? Sich selbst zu befreien? Vielleicht eine Droge… deren Wirkung irgendwann nachlassen würde… seine Kräfte würden wieder zurückkommen… dann wäre er in der Lage an seiner Befreiung zu arbeiten.

 

Mit kontrollierten, flachen Atemzügen versuchte er seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und seiner Panik Herr zu werden. Es gelang ihm zumindest ein Stück weit und er zwang sich dazu, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

 

Er trug immer noch seinen Pyjama, in dem er sich auf sein Sofa gelegt hatte, doch mittlerweile klebte dieser auf seiner verschwitzten Haut fest, genauso, wie seine Haare an seiner erhitzten Stirn haften blieben.

Die Luft wurde mit jeder Minute dumpfer, heißer und stickiger. Sherlock wusste, dass das zum Gutteil Einbildung war und doch…

 

Wieder musste er das Bewusstsein verloren haben und dieses dritte Erwachen brachte den Sieg der Panik. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Blase und biss sich auf die Lippen, um sein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

 

Der beißende Geruch seines Urins war Übelkeit erregend und er fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis er sich würde übergeben müssen.

 

Schritte.

 

Sherlock hörte zwar das Geräusch, nahm es im ersten Moment jedoch teilnahmslos hin. Wahrscheinlich halluzinierte er.

Doch das Geräusch kam wieder. Deutlicher. Näher.

 

Schritte. Zwei Paar Schuhe. Auf Stein? Auf Holz? Er wusste es nicht. Sein Herz schlug rascher. Was brachten ihm diese Schritte? Befreiung? Oder den endgültigen Tod? Eine Kugel durch den Kopf? Oder Folter? Ein etwas irres Lachen saß ihm in der Kehle. Noch mehr Folter? Diese Kiste war diesbezüglich bereits äußerst effektiv gewesen.

 

Die Schuhe waren stehengeblieben. Ein Rascheln erklang. Stoff über Holz. Oh – ein Tuch musste über der Kiste gelegen haben. Jetzt wurde es entfernt. Er hörte, wie es zu Boden rauschte. Durch einige winzige Spalte im Holz drang kaltes Licht in sein Gefängnis. Ein Klappern. Metall auf Metall. Ein Klicken. Sherlock schluckte trocken. Ein Vorhängeschloss wurde aufgeschlossen und entfernt. Ein Scharnier wurde umgeklappt. Der Deckel der Kiste hob sich. Kühle Luft traf auf Sherlocks verschwitzten und überhitzten Körper und ließ ihn frösteln. Ein weißer Anzug wurde sichtbar. Blaues Licht umrahmte den unbekannten Mann wie eine Aureole. Der Deckel hob sich weiter, wurde vollends zurückgeschlagen… Moriarty!

 

Der Mann im weißen Anzug war Moriarty.

Sherlock versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

 

„Überraschung!“, rief Moriarty mit dem übertriebenen Gehabe eines Showmasters, doch dann rümpfte er augenblicklich die Nase. Sein Blick suchte und fand das demütigende Zeugnis von Sherlocks mangelhafter Beherrschung. „Oh, nein…“, jammerte Moriarty verdrossen. „Sebastian – unser Schneewittchen hat sich eingenässt. Wie kriegen wir die Schweinerei jetzt wieder trocken?“

 

„Kein Problem, Boss“, erklang eine dumpfe Stimme außerhalb von Sherlocks Gesichtsfeld. „Ich habe einen Haartrockner hier.“

 

Heiße Tränen brannten hinter Sherlocks Augenlidern, doch er weigerte sich starrsinnig sie auch fließen zu lassen. Diese letzte Genugtuung wollte er Moriarty nicht gönnen.

 

Moriarty schmunzelte.

„Immer noch keine Tränen? Na, macht nichts. Das nächste Mal vielleicht.“

 

Während Sherlocks aufgepeitschtes Gehirn diese Bemerkung noch verarbeitete, senkte sich eine Art dicker Kugelschreiber auf seinen Arm und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock war aus seinem Bett und schon auf der Hälfte der Treppe zu Johns Zimmer, bevor er richtig wach war.

 

_Er war wieder fünf Jahre alt und mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. Seine Pyjamahose war feucht und er lag in einem kalten, nassen Fleck auf seiner Matratze. Schon wieder. Ein verstörtes Schluchzen entwischte seinen Lippen und er rief nach seiner Nanny. Doch niemand kam. In seinem Zimmer war es dunkel. Warum war es so dunkel? Nanny machte doch immer das Nachlicht an. Mycroft hielt das zwar für kindisch und zog ihn damit auf, doch Nanny hatte Mycroft angelogen und ihm gesagt, dass Sherlock nun ein großer Junge war, der kein Nachtlicht mehr brauchte. Natürlich schaltete sie es immer noch jede Nacht für ihn ein. Es war ihr Geheimnis. Seines und Nannys. Wo war Nanny? Wieder rief er nach ihr, doch wieder lauschte er vergebens auf ihre leichtfüßigen Schritte in den Plüschpantoffeln._

_Nanny war große Klasse._

_Sie schimpfte nie, wenn ihm mal wieder ein nächtliches Missgeschick passiert war._ „Kein Wunder, bei einem so kleinen Kerl wie dir“, _sagte sie immer_. „Du siehst den ganzen Tag über viel zu viel und frägst uns allen noch Löcher in den Bauch. Da muss dein Kopf ja ganz konfus werden. Das vergeht von alleine, wenn du erst größer bist. Du bist nur ein bisschen überreizt.“

 _Und dann wickelte sie ihn immer in ihren Bademantel ein, der viel weicher und wärmer war als sein eigener und immer so gut nach Lavendel und Vanille roch und bezog ohne großes Getue sein Bett neu. Sherlock wusste noch nicht so genau, was_ überreizt _bedeutete, aber wahrscheinlich war es so was ähnliches, wie wenn Mycroft ihn eine_ Nervensäge _nannte._

_Nanny war immer noch nicht gekommen. Vielleicht sollte er sie suchen? Aber dazu musste er aus seinem Bett… und es war doch so dunkel._

_Entschlossen raffte Sherlock all seinen Mut zusammen und tapste mit ängstlich pochendem Herzen durch sein dunkles Kinderzimmer hinaus in den beängstigenden Flur, dessen Dielen nachts so unheimlich knarrten. Barfuß lief er zum Zimmer seiner Nanny und rüttelte an der Türklinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Sein kleines Herz krampfte sich angsterfüllt zusammen. Und jetzt? In seiner Not hätte er sich vielleicht sogar an Mycroft gewandt, doch sein doofer Bruder war seit einer Woche schon wieder in seinem doofen Internat. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig… er würde zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gehen müssen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er den dunklen Flur entlang, so schnell, dass ihn die Schatten die hinter den Bildern und Schränken lauerten, nicht erwischten. Schwer atmend hatte er endlich die Tür seiner Eltern erreicht. Sein kleiner Körper streckte sich, seine Hand griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten. Die Tür schwang auf und Sherlock erstarrte mitten auf der Türschwelle._

_Warum waren Mutter und Vater nackt? Und warum kniete Mutter vor Vater und hatte ihren Mund dort, womit man eigentlich pinkelte? Und warum stöhnte Vater so? Hatte er Schmerzen? Tat Mutter ihm weh?_

_In diesem Moment sah sein Vater zur Tür hin._

_„Oh, verdammt!“, fluchte er deutlich. „Der Junge.“_

_Seine Mutter fuhr mit einem leisen Kreischen in die Höhe._

_„Sherlock! Du meine Güte! Was machst du denn hier?!“ Sie raffte die Bettdecke an sich, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken._

_„Nanny…“, flüsterte Sherlock geschockt. „Nanny…“_

_„Du dummer Junge“, schalt seine Mutter. „Sie hat heute Abend frei. Ihre Mutter hat Geburtstag. Und nun sag‘ endlich, was du willst.“_

_Sein Vater schnaubte._

_„Was wird er schon wollen… Das sieht man doch. Er hat ins Bett gemacht. Schon wieder.“_

_„Oh Gott“, stöhnte seine Mutter, schlüpfte rasch in ihr Nachthemd und stieg aus dem Bett. „Nimmt das denn kein Ende.“_

_Sherlock sprach die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort. Er ließ seine Mutter reden und schimpfen, während sie ihn wusch, ihm einen frischen Schlafanzug anzog und sein Bett frisch bezog._

_Erst als er wieder – ohne sein tröstliches Nachtlicht, denn er hatte nicht gewagt, Mutter darum zu bitten – in seinem Bett lag und seine Mutter sehr nachdrücklich die Türe hinter sich zugemacht hatte, kamen die Tränen._

_Nanny hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte geglaubt, auch das wäre ihr Geheimnis. Nie, nie wieder würde er irgendjemandem vertrauen. Nie wieder_.

 

Sherlock kam zu sich, als er auf der Treppe unter sich Schritte vernahm. Desorientiert hielt er mitten auf der sechsten Stufe inne und fragte sich, was er hier eigentlich tat. Warum rannte er hier wie von Furien gehetzt zu Johns Zimmer? Noch dazu mitten in der Nacht. Seine Hand glitt zu der Vorderseite seiner Pyjamahosen. Trocken. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich waren seine Hosen trocken. Warum nur hatte er dann das Gefühl, er müsste sich selbst beschmutzt haben?

 

Die Schritte auf der Treppe waren ihm vertraut.

John? Warum war John auf der Treppe? John lag doch in seinem Zimmer in seinem Bett und schlief! Wie war das möglich?

Verwirrt sah Sherlock nach oben – zum Ende der Treppe. Da war Johns Zimmertür. Dann sah er die Treppe hinab… und dort kam John gerade um die Ecke und blieb bei seinem Anblick wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

„Sherlock!“ rief er überrascht aus. „Was ist denn? Was treiben Sie denn hier mitten in der Nacht?“

 

Sherlocks Blick erfasste Johns Gestalt. Oh – ja… John hatte Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus gehabt. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? _Dummer Junge_ … dumm… dumm.

 

„Sherlock?“ John kam näher, sein Blick war besorgt. Behutsam berührte er ihn am Arm. „Was ist mit Ihnen?“

 

Tausend Worte drängten sich in Sherlocks Kehle, flossen auf seine Zunge, doch er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu artikulieren. Ein einziges Wort brach schließlich aus ihm heraus. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schrei, doch in Wirklichkeit war es nur ein brüchiges Flüstern.

 

„Dunkel“, sagte Sherlock bevor seine Knie nachgaben und John ihn auffangen musste.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Mycroft, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Sherlock“, raunte John sehr nachdrücklich in sein Handy. „Ich musste die halbe Nacht bei voller Festbeleuchtung mit ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen und seine Hand halten. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie losgelassen habe, hat er gezittert wie Espenlaub.“

John lauschte.

„Nein“, sagte er dann. „Es war kein einziges Wort aus ihm herauszukriegen. Nur _Dunkel_.“

John verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass das das einzige war, was er gesagt hat.“

Wieder lauschte er.

„Soweit war ich auch schon, dass Sherlock als Kind Angst im Dunklen hatte. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht… Nein, ich weiß nicht, was ihn getriggert haben könnte. Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich Sie nicht angerufen!“

John atmete tief durch.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass es nichts hilft, wenn ich Sie anschreie“, knirschte er. „Jetzt schläft er. Ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Ja. In einem Glas Wasser.“

John lachte unfroh.

„Freiwillig hätte er es sonst sicher nicht genommen.“ Er seufzte leise.

„Und jetzt? Nein… es ist alles wie sonst… wir essen das Gleiche, wir trinken das Gleiche, wir… Oh!“ John kam eine Idee.

 

Er ging so leise wie möglich ins Badezimmer und suchte die Packung Nikotinpflaster heraus. Natürlich. Die Hälfte fehlte schon wieder. Wie war das noch gleich mit den Nebenwirkungen gewesen? Ängstlichkeit, Schlafstörungen, Alpträume, Benommenheit? Bingo.

 

„Mycroft? Ja, ich bin noch dran. Sherlock hat es mal wieder mit den Nikotinpflastern übertrieben. Nein – sonst hatte er nie diese Nebenwirkungen… aber das ist eine andere Marke. Seine bisherigen gibt es nicht mehr. Ja… ist gut… ich entgifte ihn und halte Sie auf dem Laufenden.“

 

Er legte auf und atmete deutlich hörbar aus.

Dass er Sherlock – bis dieser endlich eingeschlafen war – die ganze Zeit über in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, während ein unaufhörliches Zittern den mageren Körper geschüttelt hatte, davon erzählte er Mycroft lieber nichts.

Auch, dass er ihn schließlich in seinen Armen hin- und hergewiegt hatte, wie ein kleines Kind um ihn zu beruhigen, blieb besser ihr Geheimnis.

Und über die sanften Küsse, die John seinem verängstigten Freund auf seine dunklen Locken und seine Schläfe gehaucht hatte, sollte besser auch Stillschweigen bewahrt werden.

Immerhin hatte sich Sherlock nach diesen liebevollen Zuwendungen ausreichend beruhigt, wodurch John in der Lage gewesen war, den Klammergriff seines Freundes weit genug zu lösen, damit er überhaupt erst das Glas Wasser und das Beruhigungsmittel aus dem Badezimmer hatte holen können.

Danach hatte John ihn wieder wie selbstverständlich in seine Arme genommen und während die dunklen Locken seine Wange gekitzelt hatten, hatte er auf die tieferen und ruhigeren Atemzüge seines Freundes gelauscht bis dieser endlich in einen leichten Schlummer gefallen war.

 

Warum es ihm so schwer gefallen war, Sherlock loszulassen, um Mycroft anzurufen, darüber wollte John lieber nicht allzu genau nachdenken.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so sehnsüchtig in Richtung Badezimmer zu schielen“, bemerkte John ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen. „Ich habe es genau bemerkt.“

 

„John, Sie sind ein Spielverderber!“, fluchte Sherlock. „Wie soll ich arbeiten, wenn…“

 

„Kein Nikotinpflaster“, unterbrach ihn John streng. „Während der letzten vier Tage haben Sie sich so gut gehalten. Nochmal drei oder vier Tage und Sie dürfen wieder eines pro Tag haben.“

 

„Eines!“ Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

 

„Ja, Eines“, erwiderte John bestimmt. „Ich beschwere mich schließlich auch nicht, dass Sie Tag und Nacht diese Katzenmusik spielen.“

 

„Es hilft mir beim Denken“, gab Sherlock boshaft zurück. „Wenn ich schon nicht auf andere Stimulanzien zurückgreifen kann. Außerdem ist das keine Katzenmusik sondern eine Variation zu Anton Weberns Zwölftonkompositionen – Sie ignoranter Kunstbanause. Ihrem bourgeoisen Geschmack wäre Mozarts Zuckrigkeit wahrscheinlich willkommener. Das verklebt so schön die Gehirnwindungen.“

 

„Sie sind ein verdammter Snob, Sherlock“, erwiderte John gelassen und tippte weiter auf seinem Laptop herum.

 

„Meine hervorstechendste und zugleich liebenswürdigste Eigenschaft“, bemerkte Sherlock trocken. „Geben Sie es zu, John… genau das lieben Sie doch so an mir.“

 

Als Sherlock sah, wie John über seine letzte Bemerkung grinste, lächelte er breit und fing wieder an auf seiner Geige zu spielen. Netterweise spielte er Mozarts „ _kleine Nachtmusik“._

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Sherlock erwachte, war seine erste Entdeckung, dass er nackt war. Es war dunkel und stickig und überall fühlte er nur Holz. Es war eng und er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Ein warmer Strom lief an seinen Beinen hinab und bildete eine Pfütze unter seinem Körper. Sherlock weinte.

Er war wieder fünf Jahre alt und er hatte Angst im Dunkeln.

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 

kleine Nachtmusik auf der Geige gespielt

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmOov7Rx1cs>

 

Anton Weberns Zwölftonkompositionen… gibt es wirklich. Zumindest behaupten das Tante Google und Onkel Wikipedia. Keine Ahnung wie das klingt, aber Zwölfton-Musik hört sich für mich meist nicht besonders melodisch an. Ich bin da genauso ein Kunstbanause wie John *gg*


	7. blue, blue, electric blue – that’s the colour of my room

 

 

Trigger-Warung: Gedächtnisverlust, Panikattacke.

 

 

 

 

**Das blaue Licht**

**(Teil 7)**

„ **blue, blue, electric blue – that’s the colour of my room“**

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Sie brauchen die Kiste wirklich nicht mehr, Boss?“, fragte Sebastian als er unter Aufsicht von Jim Moriarty die Holzkiste – welche einige Male als Aufbewahrungsort für seinen Spielkameraden gedient hatte – mit Zange und Schraubenzieher wieder in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte.

 

„Mmhhh...“, machte Moriarty mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nein“, schloss er dann gedehnt und sah sich müßig in dem kreisrunden Raum um, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

 

Sebastian hielt in seiner Arbeit kurz inne.

„Boss...“, fing er zögernd an.

 

„Mmhhh?“, machte Moriarty wieder. Es klang nicht wirklich interessiert.

 

„Sie werden das wahrscheinlich nicht gerne hören...“

 

Nun hatte er Moriartys volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Oh!“, rief er aus und wandte seinen Blick von den rauen Wänden ab, hin zu seinem treuen Gefolgsmann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete. „Sebastian... kann es sein, dass du eine eigene Meinung zu meinen Plänen hast? Eine, die womöglich von meiner eigenen abweicht?“

 

Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. Noch war er _Sebastian_... es war also relativ ungefährlich weiterzusprechen.

„Warum wollen Sie diese Kiste nicht mehr benutzen? Als Schneewittchen-Sarg hat er doch bestens funktioniert. Warum die Methode ändern?“

 

Etwas wie Überraschung huschte für einen Sekundenbruchteil über Moriartys Gesicht um dann einem amüsierten Grinsen Platz zu machen. Ein Laut, halb Lachen, halb Summen drang zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand... Zu wenig Interaktion, Sebastian. Zu wenig Interaktion. Natürlich war es ganz nett...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte dabei ein wenig verdrossen. „Aber _nett_... _nett_ ist eben immer noch die kleine Schwester von SCHEISSE!“ Er lachte kurz, fuhr dann aber mit kalter Präzision fort: „Diese Arbeit will ich selbst vollbringen. Diesen Plan will ich selbst vollenden. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass eine _Kiste_ _meine_ Arbeit verrichtet. Nein... nein...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser Schneewittchen-Sarg hat - zugegeben – wertvolle Vorarbeit geleistet, aber meinem Werk die Krone aufzusetzen... dieser Triumph gebührt mir allein!“ Er hielt kurz inne und meinte dann lakonisch: „Es ist dann auch irgendwie persönlicher... diese Welt ist doch schon unpersönlich genug.“

 

Sebastian entfernte eine weitere Schraube aus dem Seitenteil der Kiste.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich wirklich mit ihm vor?“, fragte er dann, ohne seinen Boss dabei allerdings anzusehen.

 

Moriarty musterte ihn mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Das interessiert dich nicht wirklich, Sebastian. Stimmt's?“

 

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich muss es nicht wissen, um meinen Job zu erledigen.“

 

„Ganz genau“, bestätigte Moriarty nicht unfreundlich. „Aber es war sehr lieb von dir, dass du gefragt hast.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als John endlich die Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und rief: „Sherlock? Sind Sie das?“

 

„Ja natürlich... wer sonst?“, gab Sherlock irritiert zurück, während er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

 

„WO – zur Hölle – WAREN SIE!“, schrie ihn John aufgebracht an.

 

Sherlock zuckte bei diesem Empfang kurz zurück und blinzelte mehrmals.

„Wo ich... was soll die Frage?“

 

„Und wo ist die Milch?!“

 

„Milch?“ Sherlock blinzelte erneut und warf John einen fast schon besorgten Blick zu. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht.“

 

„Sie wollten Milch kaufen – gut, Sie _wollten_ nicht. _Ich_ habe Sie Milch kaufen geschickt... aber Sie sind freiwillig gegangen, weil Sie noch irgendwas für Ihr verdammtes Experiment gebraucht haben.“

 

„Natriumhydrogencarbonat“, murmelte Sherlock geistesabwesend. „Richtig...“ Er sah an sich hinunter. „Warum habe ich es nicht gekauft? Ich brauche es unbedingt...“ Ein hilfesuchender Blick traf John.

 

„Woher soll ich das wissen?!“, gab dieser entnervt zurück. „Ich habe Sie vor drei Stunden einkaufen geschickt! VOR DREI STUNDEN, Sherlock!“

 

Sherlock lachte.

„Das kann nicht sein. Vor drei Stunden? Wo sollte ich so lange gewesen sein?“

 

„Das will ich ja gerade von Ihnen wissen. Lestrade hat schon achtmal angerufen in der Zwischenzeit. Ein Doppelmord. Wir hätten schon vor...“

 

„Ein Doppelmord!“ Freudige Erregung flackerte in Sherlocks hellen Augen, doch gleich darauf verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vorwurfsvoll zusammen. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht angerufen? Oder wenigstens eine SMS geschickt? Wie können Sie nur...“

 

„ICH HABE SIE ANGERUFEN! STÄNDIG!“, schrie John. „Und ich frage mich, was so verdammt wichtig war, dass Sie nicht mal eine SMS schicken konnten!“

 

„Was für ein Blödsinn!“, widersprach Sherlock und zog sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. „Wenn ich einen Anruf erhalten hätte, dann hätte ich doch sofort...“ Sein Blick fiel auf das Display und er verstummte.

 

_12 entgangene Anrufe_

_7 neue SMS_

 

„Was...“, flüsterte Sherlock verwirrt. Sein Daumen huschte über die Tastatur. „Es ist auch nicht auf lautlos...“ Er sah auf. Sein ratloser Blick traf John.

 

Als John diesen Blick bemerkte, fiel seine Wut in sich zusammen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sherlock... wo waren Sie?“

 

Sherlock starrte ins Leere. Sein Verstand durchforschte sein Gedächtnis. Er war aus dem Haus gegangen... die Straße hinunter... an dem Frisör vorbei, der schon seit Wochen geschlossen war... und dann? Nichts mehr. Doch – halt... Hatte ihn nicht noch jemand angerempelt?

 

Doch so sehr Sherlock sich auch bemühte – mehr Details wollten ihm einfach nicht mehr einfallen. Drei Stunden. Wenn er John Glauben schenken wollte, dann waren drei Stunden seines Lebens... weg. Fort. Gelöscht. Nicht mehr existent.

Seine Zunge versuchte, seine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.

 

„Sherlock... wo?“, wiederholte John besorgt seine Frage.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte Sherlock heiser.

 

John beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

 

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht“, beharrte Sherlock.

 

„Haben Sie es schon wieder mit den Nikotinpflastern übertrieben?“, fragte John schließlich.

 

„Nein! Ich...“ Sherlock stutzte und unterbrach sich selbst. Wie konnte er sich da so sicher sein? „John... irgendetwas... geschieht hier“, sagte er langsam.

 

„Ja“, erwiderte John trocken. „Und ich denke, ich liege nicht allzu falsch, wenn ich annehme, dass dabei gewisse illegale Substanzen eine tragende Rolle spielen.“

 

„Was?!“ Sherlock blinzelte erneut. „Sie glauben wirklich, ich wäre dumm genug um wieder Drogen zu nehmen?“, fuhr er den Arzt erbost an.

 

John schob seine Unterlippe ein wenig vor.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sind Sie's?“

 

„Natürlich nicht!“

 

Blonde Augenbrauen hoben sich skeptisch in die Höhe.

„Gut, dann können Sie mir ja sicher sagen, wo Sie sich während der letzten drei Stunden aufgehalten haben.“

 

„Ich sagte doch schon: Ich weiß es nicht! Warum glauben Sie mir nicht?!“ Sherlocks helle Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die seines Mitbewohners. „Warum sollte ich Sie anlügen?“

 

John stieß ein unfrohes Lachen aus.

„Da fallen mir auf Anhieb fünf Gründe ein.“

 

So unwillkommen es auch war, Sherlock musste die Richtigkeit dieser Bemerkung anerkennen. Dennoch verletzte es ihn, dass John so wenig Mitgefühl zeigte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Frage war nur: stimmte etwas mit ihm nicht oder... gab es da noch etwas anderes, was er noch nicht erfasst hatte? In diesem Moment machte es allerdings wenig Sinn noch weiter darauf herum zu reiten. Sherlock schob also seine unterschwelligen Ängste beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Vordringliche.

 

„Lestrade braucht also unsere Hilfe?“, äußerte er plötzlich. „Warum stehen wir hier also noch unnötig herum und vergeuden wertvolle Zeit?“

 

Johns Schultern sackten etwas nach unten, seine Stirn blieb allerdings noch gefurcht.

„Gut – wie Sie wollen. Aber wir werden uns darüber noch unterhalten! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie so billig davonkommen.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Ein Taxi brachte John und Sherlock zu dem Nachtclub „ _Prophecy_ “ in welchem die Leichen aufgefunden worden waren. Sie betraten den Gastraum, der – wie das alle Nachtclubs so an sich hatten – im Licht einer normalen Beleuchtung staubig und ein wenig erbärmlich wirkte. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche lagen die beiden Toten innerhalb einer geometrischen Figur, die mit Kreide auf den Boden gezeichnet worden war. Die Körperhaltung wirkte arrangiert.

 

„Und?“, fragte Sherlock, der ohne viel Federlesens direkt auf Lestrade zugesteuert war. „Was haben Sie schon?“

 

Lestrade verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo zur Hölle waren Sie so lange?“, wollte er anklagend wissen. „Glauben Sie eigentlich, es macht mir Spaß hier den Leichensitter zu spielen, bis Sie endlich einmal geruhen zu erscheinen?“

 

Sherlock warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und rief über die Schulter John zu: „John, wir gehen wieder. Der Herr Inspektor benötigt unsere Hilfe offensichtlich nicht.“

 

„Herr im Himmel!“, fluchte Lestrade. „Nun bleiben Sie schon! Ich sage es ja! Ich _brauche_ Sie!“

 

„Schon besser!“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln und kniete sich neben die beiden Toten. „Also?“

 

„Es handelt sich um das Betreiberehepaar. Die Putzfrau hat sie gefunden. Zuletzt lebend gesehen wurden Sie von zwei der Türsteher...“ Lestrade blätterte in einem Notizblock. „Um fünf Uhr früh. Sie haben die Kasse gezählt und wollten dann absperren. Die Tür war allerdings nicht verschlossen, als die Putzfrau um sieben Uhr kam. Die Kasse haben wir noch nicht angerührt, das wollten wir Ihnen überlassen… zugegebenermaßen verwirrt uns die Anordnung der Leichen etwas. Die Kerzen und dieser...“ Lestrade deutete auf die Kreidezeichnung und blätterte wieder in seinem Notizblock, „dieses Pentagramm lassen auf irgendein Ritual schließen. Als Todesursache vermuten wir Gift.“

 

„Vermutet wer? Anderson?“, fragte Sherlock brüsk.

 

„Nein, Anderson hat Urlaub“, sagte Lestrade mit einem Grinsen. „Wir haben eine ganz bezaubernde Vertretung. Ramona Wilkers.“

 

„Hi.“ Eine schüchterne Stimme ertönte und Sherlock blickte kurz auf. Die Stimme gehörte zu einer aparten Blondine im üblichen Overall der Spurensicherung, die ihm zaghaft zuwinkte.

 

„Wenn Sie bei ihr Eindruck schinden wollen, Lestrade, versuchen Sie es mit Nougatpralinen und einem Film mit Hugh Grant. Sie liebt chinesisches Essen und fährt gerne Fahrrad“, äußerte Sherlock, während er die weibliche Leiche vorsichtig betastete.

 

Sowohl die Wangen von Miss Wilkers als auch die von Lestrade röteten sich.

 

„Ich hasse ihn“, raunte Lestrade John zu, der neben ihn getreten war. „Warum hat mich dieser Mistkerl überhaupt so lange warten lassen?“

 

John seufzte leise.

„Ich habe wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Aber ich an Ihrer Stelle würde da lieber nicht nachfragen.“

 

„Schlechtes Thema?“, hakte Lestrade nach.

 

„Ganz schlechtes Thema“, bestätigte John.

 

„Bilde ich mir das eigentlich nur ein, oder war er schon mal schneller mit seinen Ergebnissen?“, fragte Lestrade schließlich.

 

John runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein... ich denke... er ist heute irgendwie nicht so ganz auf der Höhe.“

 

„John?“, rief Sherlock.

 

„Mein Herr und Meister ruft“, seufzte John und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Was ist?“, wollte er wissen, als er sich auf der anderen Seite der Leiche niedergekniet hatte.

 

Sherlock hob die Hand der Toten hoch.

„Sehen Sie diesen kleinen Einstich? Hier... in der Kuppe des Zeigefingers?“

 

„Ja, ich...“, fing John an und verstummte, als plötzlich das Licht erlosch und es stockdunkel wurde.

 

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, brüllte Lestrade durch den Clubraum. „Wer war das?! Sofort das Licht wieder an!“

 

Jemand flüsterte hektisch: „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße“ und dann etwas lauter. „Verzeihung, Inspector! Ich bin aus Versehen an den Lichtschalter gekommen. Moment... ich... ich hab's gleich.“

 

Ein Klicken ertönte und Licht flammte auf, doch nicht die normalen Neonröhren erstrahlten, sondern eine Lichtinstallation aus blauen LED-Leuchten, welche in geometrischen Mustern ringsum an den Wänden angebracht waren.

 

Im Schein dieser blauen Lampen sah John, wie Sherlock die Hand der Toten losgelassen hatte und nun einen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, der John an die Schockstarre eines Kaninchens vor der Schlange erinnerte.

„Sherlock?“, flüsterte er leise doch Sherlock nahm ihn offensichtlich nicht wahr. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ins Nichts, seine Pupillen waren so riesig in dem blassen Gesicht, dass sie wie zwei schwarze bodenlose Brunnen wirkten.

„Sherlock? Ist dir nicht gut?“, fragte John leise und berührte seinen Freund an der Schulter, doch auch dies schien Sherlock nicht wahrzunehmen.

 

„Perkins!“, fluchte Lestrade. „Wenn Sie nicht Sonntagsdienst bis Weihnachten schieben wollen, schalten Sie so-fort das richtige Licht wieder an!“

 

„Ja, natürlich“, rief Perkins leicht panisch. „Verzeihung, Inspector.“

 

Es klickte wieder, die blauen Lichter verschwanden und gewöhnliches Neonlicht erhellte wie vormals den Raum.

John spürte, wie ein Zittern Sherlocks Körper durchlief. Sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er seinen Freund wieder erkannte. Seine Atmung war allerdings immer noch so rasch und flach wie die eines Karnickels, welches Todesängste ausstand.

„Sherlock? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John erneut mit gedämpfter Stimme.

 

Sherlocks Blick richtete sich auf Johns Hand, die ihn am Oberarm berührte und John zog sie zurück.

„Alles Bestens“, erwiderte Sherlock schroff, dann erhob er sich. „Lestrade... ich werde mir jetzt die Kasse ansehen.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock starrte fast blicklos auf die Kasse. Für jeden anderen wirkte er hochkonzentriert, doch innerlich gelang es ihm einfach nicht, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn die Idee, die ihm vorher gekommen war und die sicher der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Falles gewesen wäre, weiterzuverfolgen.

 

Die Versuchung, John zu gestehen, dass mit ihm überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war, war gewaltig. Doch John schenkte ihm keinen Glauben, das hatte er ihm - als sie sich noch in ihrer Wohnung aufgehalten hatten – deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Mehr als deutlich. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Er war sich auch selbst nicht im Klaren, was er John eigentlich zu berichten hätte. Sollte er sagen, dass ihn ein unheimliches und plötzliches Gefühl der Panik befallen hatte? Eine Panik, die jeglicher Grundlage entbehrte und die ihm selbst rätselhaft blieb?

 

Ausgelöst durch ein paar blaue Lampen!

 

Das konnte er John beim Besten Willen nicht sagen. Wenn John ihm eine solche Geschichte aufgetischt hätte, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich einliefern lassen. Und er selbst hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, eine geschlossene Abteilung von innen kennen zu lernen. John würde ihn also entweder für drogensüchtig oder für verrückt halten. Tolle Alternative! Ihm blieb also gar keine andere Wahl als das alles für sich zu behalten. Wenn da nur nicht diese nagende Unsicherheit gewesen wäre... 

 

War er dabei, verrückt zu werden? Konnte es sein, dass er Drogen konsumierte, ohne sich daran zu erinnern? Gab es überhaupt Drogen, für die er sich begeistern könnte, die einen solchen Nebeneffekt hatten? Das war möglicherweise ein erster Anhaltspunkt. Sobald er wieder zu Hause war, würde er diesbezüglich Nachforschungen anstellen.

 

Er atmete tief durch, sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder – die Panikattacke war vollständig abgeklungen. Sein Verstand griff wieder nach der flüchtigen Idee, welche ihm vorher in den Sinn gekommen war. Die Kasse... ja... hier waren kleine Kratzer...

Mit Hilfe eines Kugelschreibers öffnete er behutsam die Kasse und entdeckte schließlich die kleine Sprungfeder, welche sehr geschickt angebracht worden war.

 

Ein wenig erleichtert richtete er sich auf und rief nach Lestrade.

„Inspector – hier ist ein Giftdorn angebracht worden. Damit haben Sie zumindest schon mal die Todesursache der Frau.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Das Licht... das blaue Licht... da war es wieder...

Wieder? Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. War er schon einmal hier gewesen?

 

Als ein erneuter Stromstoß durch seinen nackten Körper jagte, floh ihn die flüchtige Erinnerung und das Erkennen wieder.

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

Es gibt in London wirklich einen Nachtclub, der solche Lichtinstallationen an den Wänden hat:

Kabaret's prophecy

<http://blog.photos4travel.com/kabarets-prophecy-london/>

 


	8. Sex, Lügen und Video

 

Trigger-Warnung: Strom-Folter, Elektro-Stimulation, Demütigung

 

 

**Das blaue Licht**

**(Teil 8)**

„ **Sex, Lügen und Video“**

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Sherlock entweder mit der Nase in einem Buch oder hinter seinem Laptop oder er suchte das St. Barts heim und trieb Molly und Mike Stamford (und jeden ihrer Kollegen, derer er habhaft werden konnte) mit seinen bohrenden Fragen über Drogen und Gifte fast zur Verzweiflung. Irgendwann wurde es sogar Molly zu bunt und sie komplimentierte ihn unter Androhung des Sicherheitsdienstes aus ihrem Labor.

 

„Sherlock! Nein!“, rief sie verzweifelt aus. „Mein Chef macht mir die Hölle heiß. Inspector Dimmock wartet schon seit zwei Tagen auf meinen Bericht in dem Harrowgate-Mordfall und bei mir stapeln sich die Leichen.“

 

„Nur noch eine Frage...“

 

„NEIN!“, schrie Molly. „Ich habe zu tun!“

 

Sherlock zuckte erschreckt zurück, als sie ihm tatsächlich die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Seine Hand fuhr automatisch zur Türklinke, doch Molly war schneller und überraschend geistesgegenwärtig gewesen. Denn noch bevor er eine Chance hatte, die Klinke zu berühren, hörte er bereits, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Er lächelte ein wenig überheblich und suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach den Utensilien, um die Tür zu knacken, hielt jedoch inne, als er Geräusche vernahm die klangen, als ob... die Türklinke mit einem Stuhl blockiert worden wäre. Sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einer widerwillig anerkennenden Grimasse.

Sicherheitshalber fischte er in seinem Jackett nach seinem Handy und drückte auf die entsprechenden Tasten, um Molly anzurufen.

Ah ja. Unter Ihrer Handynummer meldete sich nur der Anrufbeantworter. Sherlock legte auf und wählte erneut.

 

Innen im Labor hörte er laut und deutlich den Festnetzanschluss klingeln.

 

„SHERLOCK!“, hörte er Molly kreischen und kurz darauf einen Laut, der... Hatte sie wirklich das Hörerkabel aus dem Telefon gerissen? Zumindest hatte das Klingeln abrupt aufgehört. „ZU IHRER INFORMATION!“, keifte Molly hinter verschlossener Türe. „Das kaputte Telefon zahle ich mit Wonne aus meiner eigenen Tasche!“

 

Sherlock dachte kurz über Mollys atypisches Verhalten nach und überschlug im Kopf ein paar Daten, Zahlen und Fakten.

 

„Oh“, machte er schließlich leise. „PMS. Zweifellos.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, Dann kam er eben nächste Woche noch einmal vorbei.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Doch auch eine Woche später war Sherlock immer noch nicht klüger. Es gab selbstverständlich Drogen, welche - vereinfacht ausgedrückt – einen Filmriss zur Folge haben konnten, doch deren sonstige Wirkungsweise keinesfalls von der Art war, welche ihn zu einem Konsum derselben verlocken könnten.

 

Seine Recherche war somit abgeschlossen, ein neuer Fall war nicht in Sicht (zu dem Mordfall in dem Nachtclub gab es noch keine neuen Erkenntnisse) und Sherlock spürte schon, wie ihm die Langeweile förmlich aus den Poren strömte. Er klebte sich unter großem Getue – und für John gut sichtbar – _ein_ Nikotinpflaster auf den Unterarm. Später, als John in der Küche unter lautem Geklapper Essen zubereitete, schlich Sherlock sich erneut ins Badezimmer und klebte sich heimlich ein zweites Nikotinpflaster auf den Bauch.

Ein befriedigtes Seufzen entwischte seinen Lippen und er schlich sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als John in der Küche fertig war, ließ er sich sogar dazu überreden, ein wenig zu essen und John nahm im Verlauf des Abends irrtümlicherweise an, seine etwas gemäßigtere Laune wäre auf seinen vollen Magen zurückzuführen. Sherlock hütete sich, ihn zu berichtigen und als John sich damit vergnügte sich Unterschichten-Fernsehen anzusehen, ging er zu Bett.

 

Doch auch diese Nacht brachte keine Erholung für Sherlock. Weder für seinen Geist noch für seinen Körper. Alpträume peinigten ihn und ließen ihn mehrfach schweißgebadet erwachen. Als er am nächsten Morgen mit Ringen unter den Augen und reichlich zermürbt erwachte, fing er an, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob das zweite Nikotinpflaster wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

 

Obwohl er ab diesem Tag nur noch ein Nikotinpflaster verwendete, plagten ihn diese Alpträume dennoch mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit, wenn auch nicht gar so häufig. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ganz die Finger von den Nikotinpflastern lassen sollte, doch das war nicht wirklich eine Option. Sherlock blieb somit praktisch nur die Wahl zwischen den nächtlichen Alpträumen oder sich tagsüber vor lauter Langeweile die Fingernägel bis auf die Knochen abzubeißen. Mit den Alpträumen (und den Nikotinpflastern) entschied er sich somit für das – für ihn – kleinere Übel.

 

Doch schließlich und endlich fiel John der desolate Zustand seines Freundes auf und er konnte nicht umhin, eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu machen.

 

„Ja, ich weiß“, wehrte Sherlock ungeduldig ab. „Alpträume. Nebenwirkung von diesem verdammten Nikotinpflaster.“

 

„Vielleicht sollten Sie dann auf das Pflaster verzichten?“, schlug John zaghaft vor.

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen langen Blick und John seufzte.

„Jaja... schon gut“, äußerte John. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Alles, was Sie tagsüber davon abhält, diese Wohnung mehrfach in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen ist allem anderen vorzuziehen.“

 

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock kühl, doch der Ausdruck purer Besorgnis in Johns Augen tat ihm merkwürdig wohl.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Es war wieder ein Alptraum... konnte nur ein Alptraum sein... doch fühlte man in einem Traum? War es in einem Traum möglich, Schmerzen zu empfinden?

Vielleicht war doch alles real... denn warum sollte er träumen, dass ihn Moriarty ohne jeden Grund folterte? Andererseits... brauchte Moriarty einen Grund?

 

Sherlock wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf diesem Stuhl saß. Seine Fesseln waren überraschend bequem, wenn auch unnachgiebig. Die Wahl gepolsterter Ledermanschetten mit Schnallenverschlüssen war für Sherlock überraschend. Er hatte Moriarty eher als den Paketband- und Draht-Typ diagnostiziert. Doch sowohl seine Hand- als auch seine Fußgelenke wurden von besagten Ledermanschetten fest umschlossen. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken an die Stuhllehne gekettet und seine Füße jeweils an einem Stuhlbein befestigt, wodurch ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seine Oberschenkel fast schon obszön zu spreizen. Doch ansonsten war es keine wirklich unbequeme Körperhaltung. Es war – alles in allem gesehen – erträglich. Das einzig unangenehme war die Tatsache, dass die Sitzfläche fehlte und der Stuhl an dieser Stehle nur aus einem quadratischen Rahmen bestand. Doch hier musste Sherlock anerkennen, dass es für diese Art der Folter wirklich einige praktische Vorteile bot. Alles was Recht war. Moriarty war kein Dummkopf.

 

Die Erholungspause – die Moriarty ihm nun schon zum wiederholten Male gegönnt hatte - war nun bereits wieder lange genug, dass Sherlocks Körper fröstelte. Die kalte, feuchte Luft in diesem seltsamen, runden Raum reagierte mit dem kalten Schweiß, der sich auf seiner Haut bildete und immer wieder in Strömen an seinem Rücken, seiner Brust und an seinen Oberschenkeln hinablief und von den verklebten Haarsträhnen auf seiner Stirn in seine Augen tropfte – immer dann, wenn Moriarty wieder den kleinen, roten Kopf an der Fernbedienung in seiner linken Hand drückte. Was er meist mehrfach hintereinander tat.

 

Die Schmerzen waren zu ertragen. Sherlock verlangte seinem Körper selbst zu oft gewisse Opfer ab, so dass es ihn nicht wirklich berührte, was mit seinem Transportmittel geschah. Auch seine partielle Nacktheit berührte ihn nicht wirklich. Es war lediglich unangenehm, dass das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er noch trug - ein offenes Hemd - an seinem verschwitzten Rücken förmlich festklebte.

 

Es waren wirklich nicht die Schmerzen, welche Sherlock am meisten zu schaffen machten. Es war vielmehr die gewisse Sinnlosigkeit dieser Folter. Seit Beginn hatte Moriarty noch keine einzige Bemerkung gemacht. Keine einzige Frage gestellt. Er hockte lediglich halb auf einem runden Tisch - ein Bein auf den Boden gestellt, das andere frei schwingend – und spielte mit reptiliengleichem Lächeln mit dieser dreimal verfluchten Fernbedienung.

 

Was bezweckte Moriarty mit diesem Vorgehen? Wollte er ihn zu Tode langweilen? Oder mit dieser Zeitverschwendung in den Wahnsinn treiben? Eigentlich hätte er Moriarty mehr zugetraut. Aber das Motiv für sein Vorgehen erschloss sich Sherlock bislang noch nicht. Zielte er auf Sherlocks Demütigung ab? Da konnte er lange warten. Sein Körper bedeutete ihm nichts. Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob die Stromstöße durch seine Arme und Beine liefen oder wie jetzt, sich durch die besonders perfide Anordnung eines speziellen Ringes - welcher Hoden und Penis umschloss – und eines mittelgroßen, mit metallenen Beschlägen versehenen Analplugs, ausschließlich auf seine Genitalien konzentrierten.

Zugegeben... das einzige, was ihn auf diesem Stuhl noch aufrecht hielt, waren seine Fesseln. Er war müde und erschöpft. Sein ruheloser Geist, der zwischen schwerfälligen Phasen und höchster Aktivität hin- und herpendelte, hatte sich an Moriartys ausdruckslosem Schweigen wundgerieben und seine Geduld hing an einem hauchdünnen Faden.

 

Er hatte bislang genauso hartnäckig geschwiegen wie Moriarty selbst, da er vermutete, dass es Moriartys Ziel war, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

 

Seine Erholungspause dauerte bereits etwas zu lange. Das war sicher kein gutes Zeichen. Scherlock wappnete sich gegen die Pein, welche sich sicher gleich wieder wie glühende Lava durch seinen Unterleib fressen würde, doch wie immer schweifte sein Geist ab, obwohl er sein Möglichstes tat, um ein Abschweifen zu verhindern, um konzentriert zu bleiben.

Doch unwillkürlich verlor er sich mit bangem Schaudern in den blauen Flammen der Kerzen, welche überall im Raum brannten. Sein Blick blieb wieder und wieder an der Steinschale hängen, welche auf dem Tisch stand, auf dem Moriarty hockte. In dieser Schale tanzten und züngelten unablässig blaue Flammen, die mitunter bizarre Schatten an die steinernen Wände des Raumes warfen. Sherlock hatte hinter dem blauen Feuer zuerst eine Gas-Apparatur vermutet, doch dazu brannte es zu unregelmäßig. In einem wachen Moment begriff er, dass es sich um Alkohol handeln musste. Eine Vermutung, die dadurch erhärtet wurde, dass Moriarty plötzlich ein kleines Likörglas in der Hand hielt und etwas von der brennenden Flüssigkeit aus der Schale schöpfte.

 

Er prostete Sherlock mit affektierter Geste zu und führte das Glas an die Lippen. Die blauen, fast durchsichtigen Flammen züngelten vor seinem Gesicht und Sherlock beobachtete mit einem Grauen, welches er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, wie Moriarty erst im allerletzten Moment die Flammen auspustete, das Glas an seine Lippen setzte und mit einem Zug leerte.

 

Im selben Moment presste sich sein Finger wieder auf die Fernbedienung und eine erste – noch leichte - Welle des Schmerzes durchwogte Sherlocks Unterleib. Doch dieses Mal war irgendetwas anders. Hatte sich sein Körper bereits an die Pein gewöhnt? Oder wurde der Schmerz tatsächlich nicht mehr stärker, sondern nur... intensiver? Es tat immer noch weh, biss, brannte, stach wie tausend Nadeln, pulste in krampfhaften Wogen durch seine Genitalien, bis er nur noch hilflos in seinen Fesseln zitterte - aber sein Körper erkannte nur noch die Stimulation... es war ihm nicht mehr möglich zwischen negativ und positiv zu unterscheiden.

 

Obwohl er sich wieder auf die Lippen biss, um nicht zu schreien, begann sein Körper zu reagieren. Auch wenn ihm Pein und Nacktheit nichts bedeuteten, so war nun doch der Moment gekommen, den er trotz allem gefürchtet hatte.

 

Schmerz und Lust fingen an, ineinander überzugehen. Ein Keuchen entwischte seinen Lippen, als Moriarty letzten Endes doch noch mit dem zweiten, drehbaren Knopf der Fernbedienung, den Schmerzimpuls verstärkte und sein Körper wieder in der Lage war, die Reize richtig zu interpretieren. Dennoch blieb sein Penis in einem halbsteifen Zustand, als Moriarty schließlich die Fernbedienung ausschaltete und bei Seite legte.

 

Sherlock atmete bewusst durch die Nase aus und ein. Seine Erektion beschämte ihn, aber es traf ihn noch nicht in seinem innersten Kern. Er sammelte sich und stellte – wie üblich – seinen Geist über seinen Körper. Wenn es _das_ war, was Moriarty wollte, dann konnte er es haben. Wenn sein Körper Mittel zum Zweck sein sollte... bitte. Gern! Alles – alles konnte Moriarty von ihm haben, wenn es nur dieser Folter ein Ende bereitete.

 

Sherlock hob seinen Kopf und gab Moriarty das, was er offensichtlich haben wollte. Eine Frage.

 

„Was erwarten Sie von mir?“

 

Doch Moriarty lächelte nur kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

Da er schwieg, fuhr Sherlock fort: „Folter wird gemeinhin zu dem Zweck benutzt, Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dazu ist es aber unabdingbar, dass dem Opfer Fragen gestellt werden. Keine Fragen – keine Antworten – kein Erkenntnisgewinn. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet _Sie_ auf diese Zusammenhänge hinweisen müsste.“

 

Moriarty legte seine zur lockeren Faust zusammengeschlossenen Finger der linken Hand an seine Lippen.

„Wissen Sie, das hielt ich immer für den Kardinalsfehler aller Bösewichte, die je auf der Leinwand ihr Bestes versucht haben. _Die Rede_.“ Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem heiteren, unschuldigen Lachen. „Und jetzt... sitze ich hier. In meinem eigenen Folterkeller... mit meinem eigenen – mir völlig wehrlos ausgelieferten – Erzfeind... und ich bemerke zu meinem übergroßen Entsetzen, dass ich versucht bin, es ihnen allen gleichzutun. Eine wahrhaft große Versuchung! Die eigenen – genialen – Pläne zu enthüllen... gegenüber jemandem, der sie auch vollinhaltlich zu würdigen weiß...“ Moriarty schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wirklich... sehr verlockend.“

 

„Und?“, fragte Sherlock. „Werden Sie dieser Versuchung nachgeben?“

 

Moriartys Nachdenken war so übertrieben schlecht gespielt, dass seine Antwort für Sherlock nicht überraschend kam.

„Neeein“, antwortete Moriarty und dehnte dabei die Vokale über Gebühr.

 

„Was also erwarten Sie von mir?“

 

Ein diabolisches Lächeln zierte nun Moriartys Gesicht.

„Nichts, Mister Bond. Ich erwarte von Ihnen lediglich, dass Sie sterben!“ Er brach in manisches Gelächter aus, welches genauso abrupt endete, wie es begonnen hatte. „Mein Lieblingsbösewicht. Goldfinger! Er hat keine Rede gehalten. Er wollte auch nichts von James Bond wissen. Er wollte einfach nur, dass er krepiert.“

 

„Ist das auch ihr Plan für mich?“

 

„Ach, zum Teufel mit den guten Vorsätzen“, rief Moriarty aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Halte ich eben auch eine _Rede_.“ Er kicherte. „Sicher werde ich Sie irgendwann töten, Sherlock. Das wissen wir beide, denn ich habe es Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Denn ohne Sie... ich fürchte, ich würde mich zu Tode langweilen. Allerdings...“ Er wurde ernst und fixierte Sherlock mit kaltem Blick. „... sind Sie mir in letzter Zeit etwas zu oft in die Quere gekommen. Daddy gefällt das gar nicht. Daher... ist es mein Ziel, ihren Geist... ihren Verstand ein wenig zu schwächen. Gerade so viel, dass es noch ein wenig spannend bleibt, aber Sie dennoch nicht wirklich in der Lage sein werden, mir bei meinen nächsten Unternehmungen ins Handwerk zu pfuschen.“

 

„Und dazu der ganze Aufwand?“, fragte Sherlock mit genau kalkuliertem spöttischem Unterton.

 

„Oh, für meinen Erzfeind ist mir nichts zu teuer“, säuselte Moriarty.

 

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen“, erwiderte Sherlock kalt. „Dennoch... ihre Foltermethode... so wird es ihnen nicht gelingen, meinen Geist zu schwächen. Das müsste Ihnen bereits klar geworden sein.“

 

„In der Tat.“ Moriartys Augen glitzerten begehrlich und für einen kurzen, panischen Moment glaubte Sherlock, blaue Flammen in den dunklen Pupillen flackern zu sehen.

 

„Warum überspringen wir dieses ganze... _Vorspiel_ nicht einfach und konzentrieren uns gleich aufs Wesentliche?“ Sherlock zwang seiner Stimme einen schmeichelnden Unterton ab und es gelang ihm außerdem, eine Augenbraue kokett in die Höhe zu ziehen.

 

„Sie meinen...“

 

„Sie könnten sich meines Körpers auf wesentlich angenehmere Art und Weise bemächtigen“, unterbreitete Sherlock sein Angebot.

 

„Ja, das könnte ich.“ Ein teuflisches, verstörendes Grinsen umspielte Moriartys Lippen. „Das könnte ich... wenn mir denn etwas an Ihrer körperlichen Hülle liegen würde.“ Er löste sich von dem Tisch und zog ihn vor Sherlocks Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch hatte die ganze Zeit ein Laptop gelegen, der durch Moriartys Körper vor Sherlocks Blicken verborgen gewesen war. Diesen Laptop klappte Moriarty nun auf und drückte einige Tasten, woraufhin der Bildschirm zum Leben erwachte.

 

Der ganze Bildschirm war von einem Fenster ausgefüllt, in welchem nur ein einzelnes Pfeilsymbol zu sehen war. Offensichtlich wollte Moriarty ihm ein Video vorführen, denn nun rückte er den Laptop so, dass Sherlock ihn gut sehen konnte und klickte mit der Maus das Symbol an. Sofort huschten leicht verwackelte Bilder über den Schirm. Doch dann wurde die Kameraführung ruhiger und Sherlock erkannte, dass sich in diesem Raum eine Überwachungskamera befinden musste, denn auf dem Schirm war genau dieselbe Situation abgebildet, in der er sich gerade befand. Nur war er in dem Film völlig unbekleidet. Doch in der Realität, wie im Film... der halbsteife Penis, die verschwitzten Gliedmaße, die verklebten Haare, die Kabel, die aus seinem Körper hingen und zu einem kleinen, schwarzen Kästchen auf dem Boden führten, welches Moriarty mit seiner Fernbedienung steuern konnte. Doch im Film war Moriarty nicht zu sehen, befand sich wohl außerhalb des Bildausschnittes. Doch laut und deutlich klang Sherlocks Angebot aus den Lautsprechern:

 

„Warum schänden Sie meinen Körper nicht auf andere Weise?“

 

Und auch hier dieser kokette, frivole Unterton, um den er sich gerade eben auch schon bemüht hatte.

 

Das Bild wechselte... ein Pyjama-Oberteil dieses Mal...

„Sie könnten mit mir auch anderweitig Ihr Vergnügen haben.“

 

Ein grünes Hemd...

 

Ein T-Shirt...

 

Wieder ganz nackt...

 

Wie oft war er hier gewesen? Wie oft?

 

Hemd...

Nackt, aber mit Socken...

Unterhemd...

 

Wie oft? Wie oft hatte er dieses Martyrium bereits erduldet? Wie viele Nächte war er schon hier gewesen? Bittere Galle kroch seine Speiseröhre empor.

 

Und jedes Mal hatte er sich Moriarty angeboten. Jedes verdammte Mal. Und Moriarty? Hatte er ihn genommen? Wie oft hatte er dieses Angebot angenommen? Wie oft hatte er ihn vergewaltigt?

 

Während über dem Bildschirm ständig Szene um Szene flimmerte, wandte Sherlock sein Gesicht Moriarty zu, der neben ihm stand.

 

„Sie fragen sich: wie oft?“ Moriarty lächelte kalt. „Nicht ein einziges Mal.“

 

Die Worte hallten in Sherlocks Gehirn wieder, das sich wie tot anfühlte. Ja, sein Körper bedeutete ihm nichts. Dennoch... zu sehen und zu hören, wie er sich selbst immer und immer wieder förmlich aufdrängte... und nicht ein Mal... Etwas in Sherlock zerbrach und er fühlte, wie heiße Tränen sich mit dem kalten Schweiß auf seinen Wangen vermischten. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

 

„Oh ja...“, murmelte Moriarty und fing eine der Tränen auf, welche im Begriff war, von Sherlocks Kinn auf den Boden zu tropfen.

Er betrachtete seinen benetzten Finger für einen Moment und leckte die salzige Flüssigkeit dann mit allen Anzeichen der Verzückung von seinem Finger. Schließlich beugte er sich zu Sherlock hinab, der sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als seine Hände freizuhaben, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, damit er nicht mehr hören musste, wie er pausenlos seinen Körper feilbot. Doch unablässig drangen die wechselnden Worte an sein Ohr, die dennoch immer das Gleiche verhießen. Und genauso wehrlos war er Moriartys bösem Flüstern ausgeliefert, welches pures Gift in seinen Verstand träufelte.

 

„Ist Ihnen der Begriff _Mindfuck_ geläufig, Sherlock? Nicht? Na, macht nichts.“ Er beugte sich sehr nahe an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm heiser zu: „Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, Ihren _Körper_ zu penetrieren. Ihren _Verstand_ zu ficken ist viel aufregender…“ 

 

Sherlock presste die Augenlider fest zusammen, doch noch immer sah er die blauen Lichter vor sich, noch immer lauschte er seiner ultimativen Demütigung, bis er sich wünschte, er wäre tot.

  
  


**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

  
  


Für den Begriff „Mindfuck“ ist mir einfach kein passender deutscher Begriff eingefallen.

Unter anderem wird dieser Begriff auch in der „Rocky Horror Picture Show“ verwendet und zwar bei dem Song „Planet Schmanet Janet“.

„ _A mental mindfuck can be nice…“_

Hier nachzulesen:

<http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/therockyhorrorpictureshow/planetschmanetjanet.htm>

  


  
  


Hier ein schönes gif, auf dem in Moriartys Pupille tatsächlich Flammen flackern – zwar nicht in blau... aber man kann nicht alles haben.

<http://mistresskikisshiphassailed.tumblr.com/post/49226078949/irrevocablysherlocked-vinylandbassdrops-this>

  
  



	9. Pawlow

Trigger-Warnung: Panikattacke

 

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 9)**

 

**„Pawlow“**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

In der Dämmerung standen John und Sherlock im Hinterhof des Nachtclubs. Sherlock hatte durch mühevolle Kleinarbeit (das meiste davon hatte er John erledigen lassen) herausgefunden, dass eine der Barkeeperinnen einen Lebensgefährten gehabt hatte, der am Institut für Tropenkrankheiten arbeitete und dadurch auch Zugriff auf exotische Gifte hatte. Der Rest eines sehr seltenen Schlangengiftes war auf dem Dorn gefunden worden, welcher an der Kasse angebracht gewesen war.

 

Noch gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten... die Barkeeperin hätte sowohl das eigentliche Opfer sein können oder sie selbst war die Täterin.

 

Sherlock wollte sich sicher sein, bevor er die Verdächtige der Polizei übergab und so hatten sie Lestrade noch nichts davon berichtet und lungerten neben den Mülltonnen herum - immer den Personaleingang des Nachtclubs im Blick - und warteten darauf, dass die junge Dame erschien. Dies war ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt, denn seit sie vor Wochen die Wohnung ihres Freundes verlassen hatte, wusste niemand, wo sie sich aufhielt.

 

Wie üblich sah Sherlock sie als Erster kommen, doch auch John hatte die leichten Schritte gehört.

 

Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau näherte sich der Tür. Die Schlüssel für den Eingang klickten leise in ihrer Hand. John und Sherlock setzten sich in Bewegung. Und obwohl John auf fast alles vorbereitet war und seine Muskeln gespannt waren, überraschte ihn die Schnelligkeit ihrer Reaktion dennoch.

 

Kaum hatte Sherlock ihren Namen gerufen, fuhr sie herum, schleuderte Sherlock ihre Handtasche gegen die Beine, warf John ihre Schlüssel ins Gesicht, drehte auf dem Absatz herum und sprintete los.

 

Tasche und Schlüssel hielten die beiden Männer zwar nur für Sekundenbruchteile auf, doch das genügte, um die Frau hinter einer Mauerecke verschwinden zu sehen.

 

„Hitziges Temperament!“, rief Sherlock aus. Es klang, als ob es ihn freute.

 

Sie bogen in eine schmale Gasse ein, in der links und rechts Häuser, Garagen und Lagerräume standen - ohne auch nur eine winzige Lücke zwischen den Gebäuden zu lassen - und sahen gerade noch, wie die Verdächtige an einer hohen Mauer am Ende der Gasse hochsprang und tatsächlich die Krone zu fassen bekam. Sie zog sich hoch und war auch schon auf der anderen Seite verschwunden.

 

„Sherlock! Räuberleiter!“, rief John seinem Freund zu. „Ich komme da sonst unmöglich hoch!“

 

„Jaja!“, schrie Sherlock in vollem Lauf. Plötzlich wurde die schmale Gasse von schmutzig-gelbem Licht erhellt und Sherlock blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Bei dem Licht handelte es sich um die Treppenbeleuchtung eines der Häuser, welches durch die zahlreichen Fenster des Treppenhauses auf die Straße drang.

 

Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von der Mauer entfernt, über die die Frau geflohen war.

John überholte Sherlock, doch Sherlock rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck.

„Sherlock!“, schrie John. „Egal was es ist... wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit!“

 

Doch Sherlock reagierte immer noch nicht. Er stand vollkommen paralysiert da und starrte auf die Wand des Lagerraumes, welcher von der Treppenbeleuchtung des Nachbarhauses beleuchtet wurde.

 

„Sherlock! Verdammt!“, brüllte John und lief zu seinem Freund zurück. „Sie haut ab!“ Als er ihn erreicht hatte, packte er ihn recht unsanft an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn grob.

 

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ihm Sherlock sein Gesicht zu und John erstarrte nun ebenfalls. Er hatte bereits mehrfach in Gesichter wie dieses geblickt. Leer. Hohl. Und dennoch voller Panik und Entsetzen, die so entsetzlich waren, dass sie vom Verstand nicht mehr verarbeitet werden konnten.

 

„Um Gottes Willen, Sherlock“, sagte John und sah sich fieberhaft nach dem Grund für Sherlocks Zustand um. Doch er sah nichts, außer einem Graffiti auf der Wand des Lagerhauses.

 

„Was ist mit Ihnen?“, stieß John zutiefst beunruhigt hervor.

 

Er beobachtete, wie Sherlock schaudernd Atem holte und dann mit einer Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien nur ein einziges Wort äußerte.

 

„Blau.“

 

Johns Blick huschte zur Seite. Tatsächlich... das Graffiti war blau. Aber warum sollte das Sherlock in solche Angst versetzen?

 

„Blau“, hauchte Sherlock erneut, während John hilflos zusehen musste, wie sich die  Augen seines Freundes mit Tränen füllten.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Es war John gelungen, Sherlock bis zur Hauptstraße zu führen und mit ihm in einem Taxi nach Hause zu fahren. Allerdings zählten die 15 Minuten, die er gebraucht hatte, um Sherlock dazu zu bewegen, die Gasse – und damit auch das blaue Graffiti – hinter sich zu lassen und sich von ihm führen zu lassen, zu den schlimmsten Erinnerungen seines Lebens.

 

In Sherlock schien eine Mischung aus Panik, Angst und Kapitulation das Regiment übernommen zu haben, was ihn letzten Endes in einen nahezu katatonischen Zustand versetzte, in dem er zwar halbwegs ansprechbar, aber zu Reaktionen unfähig war.

 

Endlich zu Hause, verfrachtete John seinen Freund in dessen Bett, was dieser so widerstandslos geschehen ließ, dass sich John nur noch mehr Sorgen machte. Doch noch immer beherrschte ein namenloses Grauen Sherlocks Augen und John wog Nutzen und Risiken gegeneinander ab und entschied sich dann doch dafür, ihm etwas Baldrian zu geben, was Sherlock anstandslos schluckte.

 

Egal, welche Substanzen möglicherweise gerade dieses Unheil in Sherlocks Geist anrichteten, es war vordringlich, dass er erst einmal zur Ruhe kam. Etwas Baldrian konnte unmöglich noch mehr Schaden anrichten.

 

In der nächsten halben Stunde starrte Sherlock jedoch nur stumm an die Wand und hielt Johns Finger mit seiner Hand so fest, dass John nur mit Mühe einen überraschten Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken konnte. Er verlegte sich schließlich darauf – auf der Kante von Sherlocks Bett sitzend – mit seiner freien Hand sanft und beruhigend über die dunklen Locken seines Freundes zu streicheln, bis sich endlich ein Teil der Anspannung mit einem Schaudern löste, welches Sherlocks ganzen Körper schüttelte.

Seine Augen richteten sich dann mit verzweifelter Intensität auf John und seine Lippen flüsterten wieder nur ein Wort: „Bleib.“

 

Ohne weiter Nachzudenken, schloss John ihn in seine Arme und Sherlock klammerte sich an ihn, als ob er sein einziger Halt in einer feindlichen Welt wäre. John spürte ein ersticktes Schluchzen an seinem Nacken, wo Sherlock sein Gesicht verborgen hielt. Er fuhr damit fort, über Sherlocks Haare zu streicheln und das Schluchzen verebbte. John barg seine Nase in den dunklen Locken und hauchte schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf Sherlocks Schläfe. Erneut lief ein Zittern durch den mageren Körper, welches seinen Freund jedoch entspannter und gelöster zurückließ.

Weiche Lippen bewegten sich an seinem Ohr, was ein wohliges Kribbeln in Johns Körper auslöste.

 

„John…“, seufzte Sherlock kaum hörbar, aber sichtlich zufrieden, und schlief in Johns Armen endlich ein.

 

John bettete ihn behutsam auf seine Kissen und deckte ihn zu. Dann wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Verzweifelte Umstände erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Er würde Mycroft ein weiteres Mal belästigen müssen. Aber das hatte noch Zeit bis morgen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Da John die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte, um in Rufweite zu bleiben, falls Sherlock ihn brauchen sollte, erwachte er am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen und mit schmerzendem Rücken. Gerade, als er sich – noch auf dem Sofa sitzend – dehnte und streckte, in dem optimistischen Versuch, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern und so zur Kooperation mit seinem restlichen Körper zu bewegen, betrat Sherlock das Wohnzimmer – energiegeladen und gut gelaunt wie selten.

 

„Guten Morgen, John!“, grüßte er ihn. „Gibt es Frühstück? Ich verhungere.“ Hoffnungsvoll spähte er in die Küche.

 

John konnte ihn  nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

 

„Ist was?“, gab Sherlock zurück. „Oh... Sie haben... auf dem Sofa...“ Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Warum sollten Sie auf dem Sofa geschlafen haben? Sind Sie vor dem Fernseher eingenickt?“ Er musterte ihn eindringlich. „Nein... das ist es nicht... Himmel! Warum ist mein Verstand heute so langsam wie eine Schnecke? Sie haben... Sie haben hier geschlafen, weil... Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Um wen sollten Sie sich sorgen? Außer mir ist doch niemand... Warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie sich um _mich_ Sorgen gemacht?“, rief Sherlock überrascht aus.

 

Es kostete John große Anstrengung, seine Verblüffung abzuschütteln. Vorerst gelang es ihm auch nur sehr unvollkommen, denn seine erste Bemerkung lautete: „Erinnern Sie sich denn an gar nichts?“

 

„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, an das ich mich erinnern sollte?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig zurück.

 

„Sherlock!“, stieß John fassungslos aus.

 

„Hören Sie, es wird für mich nicht wirklich klarer, wenn Sie sich darauf beschränken, in diesem Tonfall meinen Namen zu rufen“, bemerkte Sherlock vorwurfsvoll. „Warum sollte ich mich gerade an den gestrigen Tag erinnern? Es ist überhaupt nichts Besonderes vorgefallen... Wir haben lediglich in diesem Hinterhof...“ Sherlocks Stimme erstarb während sich ein Ausdruck tiefster Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Wir haben sie verfolgt... aber dann...“ Wieder brach er ab. Sein Blick glitt suchend umher, heftete sich schließlich auf John, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. „Wir haben sie doch geschnappt, oder?“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... sie ist über eine Mauer und Sie...“ John biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen. Wie viel sollte er erzählen? Oder sollte er lügen? Kurzentschlossen entschied er sich für beides. „Es ging Ihnen nicht gut. Wir mussten die Verfolgung aufgeben.“ Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich bin ein Idiot! Ich hätte gleich gestern noch Lestrade Bescheid geben müssen!“

 

„Warum sollte es mir gestern nicht gut gegangen sein? Ich fühle mich prächtig! So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr...“ Erneut verstummte Sherlock und John sah, wie sich sein Blick nach innen richtete.

 

„Sherlock?“

 

Doch Sherlock hörte ihn nicht mehr. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten verschwommen, verzerrte Bilder auf. _Blau_... Mauern... ein Bild... Graffiti? Noch mehr Blau... Wasser? Schmerzensschreie... seine eigenen? Oder waren das fremde Stimmen? Der dunkle Flur in seinem Elternhaus... Feuer... ein Mann, der Flammen trank... selbst zur Flamme wurde…

 

Sherlock schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich zu entscheiden, was davon Phantasie oder Realität, Erinnerungen an tatsächliche Geschehnisse oder an Alpträume war.

 

Viel mehr als die Herkunft dieser Bilder in seinem Kopf beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er sich schon wieder an eine bestimmte Zeitspanne nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

 

Immerhin schien nichts Dramatisches passiert zu sein. Die Verdächtige konnte auch Lestrade aufspüren, ihre Flucht kam praktisch einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich, auch wenn einige Details noch nicht ganz klar waren. Er war auch ein wenig erleichtert, dass dieses Mal John bei ihm gewesen war. So blieb ihm dieses Mal zumindest der Vorwurf, er würde Drogen nehmen, erspart.

 

„Gut“, sagte Sherlock und rieb seine Handflächen aneinander. „Dann machen Sie uns jetzt Frühstück und danach können Sie zu Lestrade gehen und ihm alles erklären.“

 

John seufzte.

„Von mir aus.“ Immerhin lieferte ihm das den Vorwand, den er brauchte um aus dem Haus zu kommen und Mycroft aufzusuchen. Dieses Mal wollte er nicht mit ihm telefonieren, sondern unter vier Augen mit ihm über seinen Bruder sprechen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Nachdem John sich wortreich bei Lestrade entschuldigt und ihm alle von Sherlocks Überlegungen mitgeteilt hatte, nahm er sich ein Taxi und fuhr zum Diogenes-Club, wohin ihn Mycroft bestellt hatte. Dieses Mal wusste er wenigstens, wohin er gehen musste und gelangte - ohne vom Sicherheitspersonal behelligt zu werden – in den Raum, in dem Mycroft ihn erwartete.

 

Mycroft bediente sich gerade aus einer der – sichtlich teuren – Flaschen, die auf einem Barwagen bereit standen, als John eintrat.

 

„Ich habe das bestimmte Gefühl, dass ich es brauchen werde“, sagte Mycroft. „Kann ich Sie auch zu einem Schlückchen überreden?“

 

John war zwar stark in Versuchung, aber er wollte sich Mycroft nicht übermäßig verpflichten.

„Nein, danke.“

 

„Nicht?“ Mycrofts Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. „Ihre Entscheidung. Gut – dann nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz.“ Er wies auf einen der Ledersessel, wartete, bis John sich hingesetzt hatte und wählte den gegenüberliegenden Sessel aus. Er nippte an der karamellfarbenen Flüssigkeit und sagte dann: „Nun denn... was hat Sherlock jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

 

„Er...“, setzte John an und verstummte dann, weil er eigentlich gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Es... es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich glaube er... steckt in Schwierigkeiten“, sagte er und ärgerte sich, wie unzureichend es die Situation beschrieb und wie belanglos es selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang.

 

„Ich fürchte, Sie müssen mehr ins Detail gehen, Doktor“, erwiderte Mycroft leicht näselnd. „Sollte das alles sein, was sie beunruhigt, dann beschreiben Sie nur Sherlocks Normalzustand und verschwenden somit meine Zeit.“

 

„Es... es ist weit mehr als das. Sherlock... verhält sich eigenartig.“

 

Mycroft lachte kurz auf.

 

„Anders _eigenartig_ als normalerweise“, besserte John nach. „Sie erinnern sich noch, als ich Sie angerufen hatte weil er diese... diese Panikattacke hatte und nur noch „ _Dunkel_ “ murmelte?“

 

Mycroft setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin.

„Allerdings“, meinte er. „Was versetzt ihn jetzt in Panik?“

 

„Woher...“, brach es aus John reflexartig hervor, dann seufzte er und machte eine wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Schon gut.“ Dann atmete er tief durch. „Jetzt ist es die Farbe _Blau_. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste… er verhält sich, als ob… man könnte fast glauben, es handelt sich hier um ein konditioniertes Verhalten. Fast wie bei einem Pawlowschen Reflex.“

 

Daraufhin gelang es John, ohne Unterbrechungen von seinen Beobachtungen im Nachtclub und in der Gasse zu berichten und wie Sherlock jeweils auf das blaue Licht und das blaue Graffiti reagiert hatte. Mycroft lauschte ihm gespannt und mit wachem Blick.

 

Als John geendet hatte, lehnte sich Mycroft wieder ihn seinem Sessel zurück und nippte erneut an seinem Glas.

„Warum kommen Sie damit zu mir?“

 

„Ich dachte, ich sollte Ihnen Bescheid sagen... es... vielleicht... wüssten Sie...“ Mycrofts etwas gleichgültige Haltung brachte John aus dem Konzept.

 

Mycroft tändelte mit seinem Glas herum und sagte schließlich ohne John anzusehen: „Warum glauben Sie, ich wüsste nicht Bescheid?“

 

„Wieso haben sie mich dann hier antanzen lassen, wenn Sie sowieso schon alles wissen?“

 

„Weil ich Ihre Meinung zu der ganzen Sache für nicht unwesentlich erachte.“

 

John saugte an seiner Unterlippe.

„Gut. Sie wissen also schon Bescheid. Allerdings... dafür, dass Sie sich angeblich ja ständig um ihn sorgen sitzen Sie bemerkenswert ruhig in Ihrem Sessel. Warum unternehmen Sie nichts?“

 

Mycroft lächelte schmallippig.

„Wie gelangen Sie zu der Annahme, dass ich noch nichts unternommen habe?“

 

„Dann waren Sie damit offensichtlich noch nicht sehr erfolgreich!“

 

Nun zog Mycroft ein Gesicht, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte, was John eine erhebliche Befriedigung verschaffte.

 

„Sie legen – wie so oft – den Finger exakt in die Wunde, Doktor Watson“, erkannte Mycroft den Treffer mit einem Kopfnicken an. „Aber es ist lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieses Problem gelöst ist. Achten Sie solange auf Sherlock. Könnten Sie das für mich tun, John? Ich kann Augen und Ohren leider nicht überall zugleich haben.“

 

Von Mycrofts offen zur Schau gestellter Sorge überrumpelt, murmelte John Zustimmung. Mycroft erhob sich, um ihn zu verabschieden und John stand ebenfalls auf.

 

„Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, was dahintersteckt, richtig?“, fragte John.

 

„Exakt“, erwiderte Mycroft mit einem unangenehmen Lächeln. „Das will ich nicht.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 

Hier ein Bild von einem schönen blauen Graffiti:

 


	10. Feuer und Eis

**Trigger-Warnung: Bastonade, Rohrstock, Kerzenwachs.**

 

 

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 10)**

 

**„Feuer und Eis“**

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sebastian spähte durch die Klappe in der Tür, hinein in den runden Raum.

Die durchdringenden Schmerzensschreie des gefesselten Körpers berührten ihn nicht.

Doch etwas anderes erfüllte ihn mit Besorgnis.

Das Interesse das sein Boss seinem Spielkameraden entgegenbrachte, überstieg langsam aber sicher ein gewisses Maß und grenzte in manchen Momenten fast schon an eine Manie.

 

Sebastian missbilligte es, dass sein Boss von den feineren Methoden der psychologischen Folter auf die eher brachialen und körperlichen Torturen umgeschwenkt war. Auf Sebastian wirkte das alles viel zu... _intim_ – und das gefiel ihm nicht. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

 

Was ihm hingegen gefiel, war die tödliche Grazie mit der sein Boss den Rohrstock handhabte. Die Präzision, die notwendig war, um mit diesem Schlaginstrument punktgenau zu treffen, genau die richtige Menge an Kraft in den Hieb zu legen... das alles nötigte Sebastian den größten Respekt ab. Es war ein Schauspiel, dessen er nicht müde wurde. Sebastian hatte schon viele Männer in dieser Fertigkeit unterrichtet, doch keiner von ihnen hatte diese Stufe der Vollendung erreicht. Jim Moriarty war hier wirklich sein Meisterschüler.

 

Sebastian verstand nicht allzu viel von Theater oder Ballett, doch für ihn mutete Moriartys Darbietung wie eine Art Tanz an. Ein Tanz, zu dem die gepeinigten Laute des Opfers Rhythmus und Melodie bereitstellten.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Sherlock erwachte, saß er bereits senkrecht in seinem Bett. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als ob es ausbrechen wollte, sein Puls raste, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Der Alptraum, der ihn dieses Mal in seinen Klauen gehalten hatte, stand ihm noch so plastisch und real vor Augen, als ob...

 

Sherlock schluckte krampfhaft, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Was war es noch gewesen? Ein Raum? Ja, ein runder Raum... ein Sofa... nein, eher eine Liege. Waren da Fesseln gewesen? Richtig... weiche, gepolsterte Lederfesseln um seine Handgelenke. Ein Gurt um seine Körpermitte, der ihn auf der Liege festhielt. Er hatte auf dem Bauch gelegen, seine Handgelenke waren ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt worden. Seine Beine...

 

In höchster Konzentration presste Sherlock seine Augenlider zusammen.

Seine Beine... Oh ja – angewinkelt, so dass die Fußsohlen zur Decke des Raumes gezeigt hatten und... fixiert... doch wie? Er hatte es nicht sehen können, aber es hatte sich wie ein gepolsterter Balken angefühlt. Warum war in seinem Traum alles bequem und weich gewesen?

 

Verständnislos runzelte Sherlock die Stirn. Er forschte weiter dem namenlosen Grauen hinterher, das ihn aus seinem Schlummer gerissen hatte.

 

Feucht... waren seine Fußgelenke mit feuchten Tüchern an den Balken festgebunden gewesen? Warum nur? Hatte er das nicht auch im Traum gefragt? War da eine Stimme gewesen? Eine Antwort? _Keine Spuren..._

Ein vages Schnauben entwischte Sherlocks Lippen. Netter Einfall, den sein Unterbewusstsein da gehabt hatte. Fesseln ohne Fesselspuren... durch nasse Tücher. Ähnlich den fehlenden Würgemalen an Hals und Kehle, wenn zur Strangulation ein nasses Tuch verwendet worden war.

 

Aber diese Worte... Kannte er diese Stimme?... _Keine Spuren_... war da noch mehr gewesen? Er erinnerte sich an ein Zischen. Ein Zischen in der Luft. Und dann dieser Schmerz! Dieser plötzliche, brennende, stechende Schmerz, der sich ausgehend von seinen Fußsohlen bis in seine Eingeweide gefressen hatte.

 

Sherlock rang nach Atem.

Bastonade.

Schläge auf die Fußsohlen. Eine alte Methode der Bestrafung aus dem Orient. Das Zischen? Ach ja, natürlich... das Geräusch des Schlaginstrumentes, wie es zur Übung und zur Einschüchterung des Opfers scharf durch die Luft gezogen wird. Eine Gerte? Nein... eher ein Rohrstock.

Wieder runzelte Sherlock die Stirn.

Warum sollte er im Traum von einer Bastonade heimgesucht werden? Er hatte sich nicht besonders intensiv mit diesem Thema beschäftigt – vor allem nicht in letzter Zeit. Er wusste lediglich, dass hier mit besonderem Geschick vorgegangen werden musste, da andernfalls die Knochen des Fußes bei einer solchen Behandlung zerbrechen konnten, was in einigen Fällen zur Verkrüppelung des Opfers führen konnte.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

Was für einen ausgemachten Schwachsinn man doch zusammen träumte!

 

Entschlossen warf er die Bettdecke von sich. Eine Tasse Tee würde ihm jetzt guttun und die letzten, absurden Schrecken aus seinem überreizten Gehirn vertreiben. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang annehmen können, dieser Traum wäre real gewesen.

Er schwang die Beine über den Rand seines Bettes und stand auf.

 

Doch in dem Moment, in dem seine Fußsohlen den Boden berührten, durchzuckten ihn heftige und völlig unerwartete Schmerzen, die wie glühende Zungen an seinen Beinen empor leckten. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und er brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

 

Ein Gedanke, ein Bild, ein Mann, eine Stimme durchzuckten in diesem Moment der Pein sein Gehirn.

 _Moriarty_.

 

Doch sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war nicht möglich. Moriarty würde ihm bei einer solchen Gelegenheit natürlich als erstes in den Sinn kommen. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Nie würde es gelingen, ihn aus seinem eigenen Bett zu entführen.

 

Sherlock lachte leise, doch es klang ängstlich und überzeugte nicht einmal ihn selbst. Behutsam befühlte er seine Fußsohlen. Sie schmerzten, doch er sah nichts außer einer leichten Rötung. Der Grund für seinen Sturz lag nicht so sehr in der Stärke der Schmerzen begründet, als vielmehr in der Tatsache, dass er nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war.

Doch woher kamen die Rötung und die Schmerzen? Eine allergische Reaktion? Vielleicht auf die neuen Schuhe, die er erst seit einer Woche trug? War so etwas möglich?

Er zuckte die Schultern. Etwas hielt ihn davor zurück, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Zehen. Es funktionierte noch alles vorschriftsmäßig. Was war nur mit ihm los? Doch auch vor der Beantwortung dieser Frage scheute sein Geist zurück.

Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen. Es ging ganz gut. Auch der erste Schritt war... erträglich.

 

Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

 

John stand vor dem Herd und stocherte in einer Pfanne herum.

„Sie sind schon wach? Wollen Sie auch etwas Rührei?“ Dann drehte er sich um und erkannte Sherlocks unregelmäßiges Bewegungsmuster. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Seit wann humpeln Sie denn?“

 

„Seit gerade eben. Zeh angestoßen“, sagte Sherlock und wusste selbst nicht, warum er log.

 

„Ah, deshalb der Schrei. Ich habe mich schon gefragt...“ John unterbrach sich und Sherlock wusste einfach, dass John sich Sorgen gemacht hatte aber nicht danach handeln wollte, weil er ihn insgeheim immer noch verdächtigte, Drogen zu nehmen. „Eisbeutel?“, fragte John schließlich und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Pfanne.

 

„Später vielleicht“, erwiderte Sherlock und humpelte weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Da war er wieder. Der Raum. Der runde Raum und das blaue Licht.

Es war ein blitzartiges Erkennen und gleichzeitiges Nicht-Erkennen, welches Sherlocks Gehirn durchzuckte.

 

Moriartys Gegenwart überraschte ihn und gleichzeitig hatte er sie erwartet.

 

„Oh... Sie erkennen... Sie erinnern sich...“, flüsterte Moriartys leise Stimme. Begierig, fasziniert.

 

„Ein Traum“, murmelte Sherlock mit schwerer Zunge. Drogen? Waren Moriartys Drogen für seinen Zustand und Johns Verdächtigungen verantwortlich? „Ich erinnere mich an diesen Traum. Ich... hatte ihn schon einmal...“

 

Moriarty kicherte amüsiert.

„Nennen Sie es von mir aus, wie Sie wollen. Traum, Erinnerung, Vision, déjà-vu.

Das ist mir völlig einerlei. Ich bedauere lediglich, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit nun ein Ende finden wird.“ Er seufzte übertrieben melancholisch. „Die Zeit... sie vergeht wie im Fluge, wenn man sich gut amüsiert, nicht wahr?“

 

„Ich habe mich schon weniger gelangweilt“, gab Sherlock mit schwacher Stimme zurück. Er war nicht gefesselt und dennoch war es ihm unmöglich, sich zu bewegen.

 

Moriarty hob stumm eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er mit kalter Höflichkeit. „Dann will ich Sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.“ Kühl, emotionslos und präzise wurden diese Worte geäußert. Kein einziger Hauch seines sonstigen exaltierten Gehabes war erkennbar und Sherlock fragte sich, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, seinen Gegner zu reizen.

 

Sherlocks Blick folgte Moriarty, der stumm um Sherlocks Lager herumging, bis er an seinen bloßen Füßen stehenblieb. Erst jetzt wurde Sherlock gewahr, dass er völlig nackt war. Doch ebenso wenig, wie Moriarty einen besonderen Genuss aus dieser Nacktheit zu beziehen schien, verursachte sie bei Sherlock auch keine übermäßige Scham.

 

Abschätzend und etwas gelangweilt betrachtete Moriarty Sherlocks Fußsohlen. Seine Füße... Gegenwart, Vergangenheit, Traum und Realität wirbelten in Sherlocks trägem Gehirn durcheinander. Was war nur an seinen Füßen so bemerkenswert... Oh! Die Schmerzen. Die Bastonade. Einzelne Puzzleteilchen fügten sich zusammen, doch das große Bild blieb verborgen und nebulös.

 

Moriarty schmunzelte.

„Sie erinnern sich tatsächlich... wissen aber nicht, ob diese Erinnerungen auch der Realität entsprechen. Interessant.“ Seine linke Hand bewegte sich auf Sherlocks Füße zu, berührte mit den Fingern sacht die Zehen, während sein Daumen behutsam über die Sohle streichelte. „Tun die Füßchen noch weh?“, fragte er spöttisch.

 

„Nein“, antwortete Sherlock und wappnete sich, dennoch konnte er einen Schrei nicht ganz unterdrückten, als sich Moriartys Daumennagel brutal in seine Fußsohle bohrte. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Pein war schlimmer als der akute Schmerz und führte dazu, dass Sherlock – gegen jede Vernunft und ohne es zu wollen – in kalten Schweiß ausbrach.

 

„Sie sollen doch nicht lügen, Sherlock“, tadelte Moriarty mit unverhohlenem Spott. „Sie sind doch einer von den Guuuuuten.“

 

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte Sherlock, ohne auf diese Bemerkung einzugehen.

 

Moriarty seufzte und ging zu dem Tisch auf welchem ein Kerzenleuchter mit dicken, blauen Kerzen stand, die mit blauer Flamme brannten. Erneut krampfte sich Sherlocks Magen in düsterer Vorahnung zusammen. Er ärgerte sich darüber. Warum war er nur so furchtsam?

 

„Das fragen Sie mich jedes Mal...“, erwiderte Moriarty verdrossen. „Fällt Ihnen denn so gar nichts anderes ein?“ Er nahm den Kerzenleuchter vom Tisch und ging zurück zu Sherlocks Lager. „Wissen Sie, ich dachte wirklich, es könnte amüsant sein Sie jede Nacht entführen zu lassen, damit Sie mir ein wenig helfen, die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Aber wie das so ist mit Wünschen... sie werden ein wenig schal, wenn sie erfüllt werden.“ Er hielt inne und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, nicht dass Sie jetzt glauben, ich hätte Ihnen gerade die Schuld an meiner fortgesetzten _ennui_ gegeben. Nein, Nein... Sie waren ein mustergültiges Opfer. Sie haben wirklich alle Erwartungen erfüllt.“

 

Trotz seines rasenden Pulsschlages – warum beunruhigte ihn die Nähe der blauen Kerzen nur so sehr? - gelang Sherlock eine halbwegs schlagfertige Antwort: „Sie nehmen mir damit wirklich eine Last von der Seele.“

 

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über Moriartys Lippen.

„Ich bewundere Ihre Unverfrorenheit. Habe ich schon immer getan. Dennoch gibt es gleichzeitig nichts an Ihnen, was mich mehr ärgert.“ Er bleckte die Zähne und nahm eine der Kerzen aus ihrer Halterung. „Bienenwachskerzen – habe ich mir sagen lassen – brennen am heißesten... im Vergleich zu anderen Kerzen. Ich frage mich, ob die Zusätze, welche die blaue Flamme hervorbringen, darauf irgendeinen Einfluss haben.“

 

Ohne jede Vorwarnung goss Moriarty das geschmolzene Wachs, welches sich in der Kerze gesammelt hatte in einem Schwung über Sherlocks rechte Brust.

 

Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien. Hinter seinen zusammengepressten Augenlidern sammelten sich die Tränen.

Heiß. So heiß. Wie tausend glühende Nadeln stach die brennende Hitze in seine Haut, bis sie langsam abkühlte und der Schmerz verebbte, bis nur noch ein dumpfes Glimmen übrig war. Sherlocks Mund öffnete sich und er schnappte angestrengt nach Luft.

 

„Unangenehm, nicht wahr?“, säuselte Moriarty.

 

„Es geht“, presste Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

Moriarty lachte.

„Köstlich... dieser heldenhafte Sarkasmus bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Er ist so... unnötig.“ Er stellte die erste Kerze wieder in den Ständer zurück und griff nach einer weiteren. „Aber ich gebe zu, das war gerade sehr plump von mir. Etwas mehr Finesse ist durchaus angebracht.“ Die zweite Kerze schwebte nun über Sherlocks linker Brust, wurde leicht gekippt und nur tröpfchenweise traf das heiße Wachs direkt auf seine Brustwarze.

 

Der Schmerz fühlte sich an wie kleine, peinigende Bisse, deren Abebben von dem nächsten glühenden Tropfen und dem nächsten _Biss_ überdeckt wurde. Tropfen für Tropfen fiel so punktgenau auf seine Brust, bis er das Gefühl hatte, auf widerlich-sanfte Art gebrandmarkt zu werden. Ein schwaches Zucken war alles, was sein Körper an Gegenwehr zustande brachte und so war er Moriartys perversem Spieltrieb völlig ausgeliefert.

 

Erst als eine durchgehende Wachsschicht seine Brustwarze bedeckte, ließ der Schmerz nach, war das gemarterte Fleisch durch die Wachsschicht isoliert und schützte es so gegen die restlichen Tropfen.

 

Auch Moriarty wurde dessen gewahr und stellte die Kerze zurück in den Ständer. Fast zärtlich befühlte er die Wachsschicht und begutachtete sein Werk.

„Schade, dass ich es Ihnen nicht abpeitschen kann“, bemerkte er mit leiser Sehnsucht.

 

„Was hindert Sie daran?“, fragte Sherlock.

 

„Hm... das würden Sie gerne wissen, nicht wahr?“ Mit dem Nagel seines linken Zeigefingers kratzte Moriarty an der Wachsschicht herum und legte die Brustwarze erneut frei.

 

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie es mir nicht sagen werden?“, hakte Sherlock nach. „Und Sie werden mir ebenfalls verschweigen, was Sie mit mir vorhaben.“

 

„Oh, das habe ich Ihnen alles schon gesagt. Mehr als einmal. Sie wissen es nur nicht mehr. Eine äußerst nützliche Nebenwirkung des Medikaments, welches Ihnen bei jeder Entführung verabreicht wird.“ Moriarty sprach im Plauderton und ließ erneut etwas Wachs auf Sherlocks Brustwarze spritzen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Auch an diesem Abend beobachtete Sebastian die Vorgänge durch die kleine Klappe in der Tür.

 

Er sah den konzentrierten Blick aus Jim Moriartys tiefen, dunklen Augen und er war wütend, dass dieser Blick dem Gefangenen galt, der dieses Blickes absolut unwürdig war.

Diesen Blick und diese völlige konzentrierte Hingabe hatte dieses Objekt nicht verdient. Niemand hatte diesen Blick verdient. Niemand. Sebastians Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Moriartys Fixierung auf den Gefangenen nahm wirklich Ausmaße an, die Sebastian befremdeten. Es konnte nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen. Würde womöglich seinem Boss noch zum Verhängnis werden.

 

Sebastian sah zu, wie sich sein Boss über die Lippen leckte und die ersten Wachsspritzer auf Penis und Eichel des Gefangenen trafen. Noch erfüllten Schreie den Raum. Aber bald würde da nur noch Schluchzen und Wimmern sein.

 

Nach einem letzten, grimmigen Blick auf die Szene schloss Sebastian die Klappe. Er hatte genug gesehen. Er wollte nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie sich sein Boss dazu herabließ, sich mit diesem Objekt zu beschäftigen. Wollte nicht mehr länger mit ansehen,  wie sich sein Boss mit einer Ausschließlichkeit auf dieses Objekt konzentrierte, die Sebastian nicht verstand und die ihm daher ekelhaft war. Wie konnte sich sein Boss so weit herablassen, sich so weit erniedrigen? Sebastian begriff nicht, warum Moriarty nicht ihm dieses schmutzige Geschäft der Folter überlassen hatte. Er verstand sich nicht nur aufs Töten. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der Moriarty den richtigen Umgang mit dem Rohrstock beigebracht hatte. Warum wollte sein Boss sich partout selbst die Finger schmutzig machen... noch dazu ohne Ergebnis?

 

Das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Soweit Sebastian informiert war, hatte die ganze Aktion noch keine verwertbaren Ergebnisse hervorgebracht. Der ganze Aufwand... das ganze Risiko... und wofür? Für nichts.

 

Sebastian beschloss, seinen untergeordneten Rang für einen Moment zu vergessen und seinen Befehlshaber – im Rahmen des Erlaubten – zur Rede zu stellen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Ungeweinte Tränen brannten hinter Sherlocks Augenlidern. Die Sinnlosigkeit und Gleichmäßigkeit der Folter zermürbten ihn. Moriarty sprach nur noch wenig, und wenn, dann waren es Belanglosigkeiten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sherlock hörte nicht mehr zu. Der runde Raum schien ihn zu ersticken, obwohl die Luft darin kühl und einigermaßen frisch war. Das allgegenwärtige blaue Licht löste eine Art Desorientierung in ihm aus, je länger er ihm ausgesetzt war.

Er hatte daher die Augen geschlossen und sich auf sich selbst zurückgezogen. Doch in seinem Innersten war kein Ruhepol mehr, nur noch Furcht und namenloses Grauen.

 

Seine Schreie waren verebbt, seine Kehle fühlte sich wund an und er wusste, dass die Laute, die er nun von sich gab – jedes Mal, wenn Moriarty die Kerzen wieder und wieder auf ihn tropfen ließ – einem Wimmern sehr nahe kamen. Er schämte sich dafür und wusste doch, dass er dafür keine Scham empfinden sollte.

 

Das Schlimmste war irgendwann nicht mehr das Wachs, sondern die Eiswürfel, die Moriarty immer dann zum Einsatz brachte, wenn er die – noch warme – Wachsschicht von seiner Haut gekratzt hatte um seine empfindlichen Körperteile für die nächste Attacke zugänglich zu machen.

 

Bald konnte sein Körper nicht mehr zwischen Hitze und Eiseskälte unterscheiden und war in einem Teufelskreis aus Schmerzen und Krämpfen gefangen. Die Krämpfe in seiner Muskulatur waren bald genauso schmerzhaft, wie das Wachs und das Eis. Zur Regungslosigkeit verdammt, rebellierten seine Gliedmaßen, reagierten dennoch auf die äußeren Reize und verfielen in heftige Spasmen, die schließlich zu Muskelkrämpfen im ganzen Körper führten.

 

Er registrierte kaum, wie Moriarty das Wachs komplett von seinem Körper entfernte, ihn sogar mit einem feuchten Handtuch ein wenig erfrischte. Erst als sein Peiniger mit dem Handtuch auf seinem Gesicht herumtupfte, schlug er die Augen auf und blickte in diese abgründigen Augen.

Eine der zurückgehaltenen Tränen entwischte seinem Augenwinkel, was Moriarty natürlich nicht entging.

 

Mit einer zärtlich anmutenden Geste wischte er die Träne mit seinem Daumen von Sherlocks Wange.

 

„Oh, nicht doch...“, hauchte Moriarty mit falscher Besorgnis in sein Ohr. „Wer wird denn gleich weinen... alles Schöne hat einmal ein Ende - muss ein Ende haben, denn ohne Ende gibt es keinen Anfang.“

 

Sherlock nahm es gleichmütig hin. Die Berührung, den Spott. Sein Körper und sein Geist waren erschöpft, die Energiereserven aufgebraucht.

 

Moriarty richtete sich auf und wandte sich der einzigen Tür zu.

„Seb!“, rief er barsch. Sofort betrat ein Mann den Raum. Sherlock musterte ihn, prägte sich ihn ein. Hochgewachsen, athletisch, Körperhaltung... ah, Soldat. Aber welcher Art? Sandblondes Haar, militärisch kurz, breiter Kiefer… war das eine Narbe an der Wange? Erst Moriartys Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Man soll bekanntlich aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist. Und als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk werde ich ihm heute selbst die Spritze verabreichen.“

 

„Boss...“ Es klang wie ein Einwand. Respektvoll vorgebracht, dennoch...

 

„Ich sagte, Ich werde ihm die Spritze selbst geben! Gibt es dazu irgendetwas zu bemerken?!“ Moriartys Stimme hatte einen harten, kalten Ton angenommen und war tatsächlich etwas lauter geworden.

 

Seb zuckte mit keiner Wimper und überreichte Moriarty ein schwarzes Kästchen.

 

„Danke“, sagte dieser mit leichter Verächtlichkeit. „War das nun so schwer?“

 

„Boss...“, fing Seb wieder an. „Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir die übliche Vorgehensweise...“

 

„HABE ICH DICH NACH DEINER MEINUNG GEFRAGT?“, schrie Moriarty in unerwarteter Lautstärke. „ICH WARTE! HABE ICH DAS?!“

 

Wieder wirkte Seb völlig unbeeindruckt. Er schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln.

„Nein, Sir“, erwiderte er mit stoischer Ruhe.

 

Verärgert wandte sich Moriarty wieder Sherlock zu und entnahm dem schwarzen Kästchen eine bereits aufgezogene Spritze.

„Ich bin von Idioten umgeben“, murmelte er halblaut und wirkte dabei sehr verdrossen. Er prüfte die Spritze und wartete, bis auf seinen Druck hin etwas von der  klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze der Nadel floss. Dann nahm er Sherlocks linken Arm und setzte die Nadel in seiner Armbeuge an. „Das wird jetzt ein wenig wehtun“, meinte er gutgelaunt und stach zu.

 

Kaum vermischte sich der Inhalt der Spritze mit Sherlocks Blut, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Augen offenzuhalten. Kurz darauf verlor er das Bewusstsein.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Als Sebastian feststellte, dass der Gefangene nicht mehr ansprechbar war, versuchte er erneut, seine Bedenken vorzubringen.

„Man wird die Einstichstelle entdecken. Wir hätten lieber bei dem bisherigen...“

 

Moriarty drehte sich zu ihm um und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nur mühsam beherrschte. Sebastian war es alles andere als wohl, doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann das: Vor dem Boss niemals Angst zeigen.

 

„Moran.“ Kalt, leise, gefährlich. „Was für ein Problem hast du? Sprich dich ruhig aus. Ich werde zuhören. Aber nur ausnahmsweise und auch nur, weil du es bist.“

 

„Die Einstichstelle. Es ist zu riskant. Sie wird bemerkt werden. Nach all der Mühe... Es ist zu riskant“, wiederholte Sebastian.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung grinste Moriarty. Es war ein kaltes, unschönes Grinsen.

„Das Risiko ist genau kalkuliert... ich werde schließlich das bekommen, was ich will.“

 

„Und was ist das?“, fragte Sebastian. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich etwas anging oder ihn wirklich interessierte, aber dieses eine Mal hatte er das Bedürfnis, die Beweggründe hinter einem Auftrag zu verstehen. Er wollte keine Fehler machen und damit die ganze Operation in Frage stellen oder seinen Boss in Gefahr bringen.

 

„Was das ist?“ Moriarty musterte seinen Gefolgsmann und saugte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. „Kurz gesagt: Informationen“, antwortete er schließlich. „Sherlock... konnte sie mir nicht geben, hätte sie mir wohl auch nicht gegeben, selbst wenn ich danach gefragt hätte.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es wäre auch reichlich unelegant gewesen, ihn direkt zu fragen.“ Ein Blitzen trat in seine Augen. Begehrlich und ein wenig verstörend. „Aber ich weiß, wem nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, als mir das zu geben, was ich will – auch wenn ich mich dafür auf einen Tauschhandel werde einlassen müssen. Ein netter Nebeneffekt davon wird sein, dass es mir damit wahrscheinlich gelingen wird, einen Keil zwischen gewisse Personen zu treiben.“

 

Durch diese Worte wurden Sebastians dunkle Befürchtungen zur schrecklichen Gewissheit.

„Sie WOLLEN gefasst werden!“, rief er perplex aus.

 

Moriarty betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Meine Güte... eine Gefühlsregung bei meinem treuen Soldaten. Wer hätte das gedacht. Ja, möglicherweise will ich das...Aber keine Sorge, Sebastian. Mir passiert schon nichts... es dient alles einem viel größeren Spiel, als es das hier ist... und es wird auf einem wesentlich größeren Spielplatz gespielt werden...“

 

„Wozu dann das alles?“, fragte Sebastian und umfasste mit einer knappen Geste den Raum, die blauen Kerzen, den reglosen Körper.

 

Moriarty vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Versuch... eine Zerstreuung... ein Test… ein wenig Vorarbeit“, erwiderte er leicht gelangweilt. „Immer mit der Option, dass _das_ hier vielleicht auch schon ausgereicht hätte. Aber das hat es nicht.“ Seine Miene erhellte sich, seine Stimme nahm einen singenden Tonfall an. „Ist das nicht wunderbar? Umso mehr Spaß für mi-hich!“

 

Er zog seine linke Hand aus der Hosentasche und reichte Sebastian ein kleines Knäuel aus Klarsichtfolie. Sebastian befühlte es vorsichtig. Kapseln? Er warf seinem Boss einen fragenden Blick zu.

 

„Ja“, sagte Moriarty. „Heute war das letzte Mal. Versteck das in seiner Wohnung. Und zwar genau dort, wo ich dir gesagt habe.“

 

„Geht klar, Boss“, bestätigte Sebastian.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 Infos zum Thema "Bastonade" findet ihr hier:

<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bastonade>

 

 

 


	11. Vetrauen ist gut...

**Trigger-Warnung: Drogenkonsum**

 

 

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 11)**

 

„Vertrauen ist gut…“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John saß an diesem Morgen noch gemütlich am Frühstückstisch. Es war Sonntag und er hatte vor, diesen freien Tag in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Einzig Sherlock machte ihm Sorgen. Sein Allgemeinzustand war seit Wochen nicht besonders gut. Dabei schlief er häufiger als John es je an ihm erlebt hatte, dennoch wirkte er auf ihn abgespannt. Einfach nicht auf der Höhe seiner Leistungskraft. Von den Panikattacken wollte John gar nicht erst anfangen.

Irgendetwas nagte an Sherlock, zerfraß ihn innerlich und John hoffte – bei Gott – dass es wirklich keine Drogen waren, wie sein Mitbewohner ihm immer wieder versichert hatte.

John war auch tatsächlich geneigt, ihm zu glauben, denn auch wenn einige Symptome auf Drogenmissbrauch schließen lassen konnten, so passten andere doch überhaupt nicht dazu. Es beunruhigte ihn vielmehr, dass Sherlock ums Verrecken nicht von diesen verdammten Nikotinpflastern lassen wollte.

Vielleicht sollte er diesen heutigen Tag dazu nutzen um nochmal auf ihn einzureden... ihn dazu zu bringen, die Finger von Zigaretten und Nikotin zu lassen.

 

Er seufzte leise und butterte sich gerade seinen zweiten Toast, als er Sherlocks Schritte im Flur vernahm. Automatisch prüfte er mit der Hand die Temperatur der Teekanne. Ja – war noch warm genug. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche um eine zweite Tasse für Sherlock zu holen.

 

„Guten Morgen, Sherlock“, grüßte er ihn, als sein Freund lautstark gähnend an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer mehr schlurfte, als dass er ging.

 

Als John außer einem weiteren Gähnen keine Antwort erhielt, holte er auch noch die bittere Orangenmarmelade aus dem Schrank für die Sherlock eine Schwäche hatte und unter deren Zuhilfenahme er sich manchmal zu einer halben Scheibe Toast überreden lassen konnte.

 

Mit Marmeladenglas und Tasse ging John ebenfalls zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock schon auf seinem gewohnten Stuhl saß – immer noch in T-Shirt und Pyjamahose – beide Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

 

„Haben Sie wieder nicht gut geschlafen?“, fragte John besorgt und setzte sich zu Sherlock an den Tisch.

 

„Ja... Nein... ich weiß nicht“, kam es gedämpft hinter Sherlocks Händen hervor. Erst dann lehnte er sich zurück, rieb noch mehrmals mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht, bevor er die Arme auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „Mir tut alles weh“, maulte er wehleidig und John konnte ein besorgtes Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken.

 

„Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn...“ fing John an, bevor sein Blick über Sherlock hinwegglitt, automatisch auf äußere Anzeichen einer Krankheit achtend, bis seine Augen an Sherlocks linker Armbeuge hängenblieben. Ganz deutlich zeichnete sich dort ein roter Fleck ab. Ein roter Fleck mit einem dunklen Punkt in der Mitte. Genau dort, wo die Vene sich deutlich auf Sherlocks blasser Haut abzeichnete.

Ganz allmählich setzten das Verstehen und das Begreifen ein und gleichermaßen ebbte die Sorge des Arztes ab und machte Platz für einen Zorn, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

 

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!“, rief John bebend vor Wut aus.

 

Sherlock warf ihm einen verständnislosen und matten Blick zu.

„Was?“

 

„Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?!“, fauchte John nun in voller Lautstärke.

 

„Was ist denn?“ Nun wurde auch Sherlock laut. „Was?“

 

John biss sich auf die Lippen,  bevor er lospolterte: „Wie arrogant muss man sein… Ich bin Arzt, verdammt! Ich werde ja wohl noch eine Einstichstelle erkennen!“

 

„Einstich… Wovon reden Sie nur?“, erwiderte Sherlock verwirrt.

 

„Den Dummen zu spielen hilft nun auch nicht mehr!“, schnaubte John fast außer sich vor Zorn. „Und ich Idiot mache mir noch Sorgen um Sie!“

 

Sherlocks verständnisloser Blick machte John nur noch wütender. Schließlich ließ Sherlock seine Augen Johns Blickrichtung folgen, über seinen Körper hinweggleiten, bis sie an der Rötung in seiner linken Armbeuge hängen blieben. Eine leichte Rötung in deren Mitte man – wenn man sich damit auskannte – sehr gut den Stichkanal einer Nadel ausmachen konnte.

Für einen Moment setzte Sherlocks Verstand aus. In einer Endlosschleife wiederholte sich immer wieder ein Satz: _„Das kann nicht sein – Das kann nicht sein – Das...“_

 

„Wie-wie kommt das denn da hin?“, stammelte Sherlock nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der er wie paralysiert gewesen war. Vage Erinnerungen an Träume (es waren doch Träume gewesen?) erschreckten ihn. Ließen ihn vor sich selbst zurückschrecken. „Ich… Ich war das nicht!“ Er selbst hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme, doch John schien es in seinem gerechten Zorn nicht wahrzunehmen.

 

„Und das soll ich glauben? Ernsthaft!?“ John lachte. Es war kein frohes Lachen und Sherlock überlief es eiskalt. Wenn ihm John nicht mehr glaubte... was (oder besser WER) blieb ihm denn dann noch?

 

„Ich war das nicht!!“, beteuerte er mit rauer Stimme.

 

John schüttelte den Kopf. Immer noch zierte dieses völlig deplatzierte Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Sie müssen mich für völlig bescheuert halten.“ Dann glomm so etwas wie professionelle Neugierde in seinem Blick auf. „Wie lange geht das schon so?“

 

Sherlock schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr klirrend tanzte. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, zu John durchzudringen.

„Ich nehme keine Drogen!“, schrie er in voller Lautstärke, doch John wich keinen Zoll.

 

„Ihre Symptome sagen etwas anderes“, bemerkte er unbeeindruckt. „Wo ist das Zeug?“

 

„Ich nehme keine Drogen! Ich bin clean!“, schrie Sherlock wieder und langsam, sehr langsam bemächtigte sich ekelerregende Verzweiflung seiner Sinne.

 

John musterte ihn mit kaum verhohlenem Abscheu.

„Hören Sie auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Wo haben Sie es versteckt?!“

 

„Ich habe nichts versteckt!“, erwiderte Sherlock nachdrücklich, doch es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren kraftlos. John glaubte ihm nicht. Damit hatte er den letzten Halt verloren, den er in seinem Leben noch gehabt hatte.

 

Johns Lippen kräuselten sich abfällig.

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen…“ murmelte er halblaut, drehte sich zu ihrem Bücherregal um und fing an, wahllos Bücher herauszuziehen, sie durchzublättern und wieder zurückzustellen. Nein...nicht wahllos... es handelte sich ausschließlich um Literatur über Waffen, Drogen, Gifte, Medizin... traute John ihm zu, dass er seine Drogen an einem solchen Ort verstecken würde? Offensichtlich.

Dennoch drängte sich Sherlock die Frage förmlich auf die Zunge: „Was… John… was soll das?“

 

„Ich werde die verdammten Drogen finden und wenn ich die ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf stellen muss!“, erwiderte John grimmig und inspizierte nun Sherlocks Geigenkasten.

 

Sherlock war auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und sah John tatenlos zu, wie er reichlich unprofessionell und unstrukturiert – aber dafür mit umso mehr Tatendrang Wohnzimmer und Küche nach Drogen filzte.

Nachdem er gründlich alle Sofakissen untersucht hatte, fiel sein Blick eher zufällig auf die Wand und somit auf den aufgesprühten Smiley.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf einmal, zweimal, dreimal – ging dann wortlos ins Badezimmer ohne Sherlock auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und kam mit einer langen, schmalen Pinzette in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Ungläubig beobachtete Sherlock, wie John zielstrebig auf den Smiley zuging und mit der Pinzette in den Einschusslöchern herumstocherte. Er musste sich dazu ein wenig strecken, doch die Höhe stellte nicht wirklich eine Herausforderung für ihn dar.

 

„Ihre Arroganz ist wirklich unglaublich“, fauchte John wütend. „Nur weil ich etwas zu kurz geraten bin… ich verrate Ihnen ein Geheimnis, Sherlock. Ich bin weder ein Zwerg, noch ein Hobbit und im Ernstfall kann ich sogar auf Stühle steigen!“

 

„John, das ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Ich versichere Ihnen…“, fing Sherlock an, wurde jedoch von John unterbrochen, der gerade das vierte oder fünfte Einschussloch untersucht hatte.

 

„Ach ja?! Und was ist das?“, fragte John mit einer Kälte, wie Sherlock sie noch nie an ihm erlebt hatte. „Brausepulver?“ John zog die Pinzette vollends aus dem Einschussloch und hielt seine Beute in Sherlocks Richtung. Mehrere kleine Plastikkapseln in einem Zellophantütchen.

 

Sherlock verschlug es den Atem. Sein Gehirn hörte auf zu arbeiten.

Es konnte nicht sein!

Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Er hatte dieses Tütchen dort nicht versteckt!

Aber... hatte er in den letzten Wochen nicht bereits mehrere Gedächtnisverluste erlitten?

Wie unzurechnungsfähig war er wirklich?

 

„Ein nettes Versteck. Passt zu Ihnen“, erklärte John mit kühler Anerkennung.

 

„Ich… ich…“, stammelte Sherlock.

 

„Und wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“, fragte John nicht unfreundlich, aber immer noch mit dieser Kälte in seinen Augen.

 

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie das dahin gekommen ist.“

 

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst“, rief John gereizt aus.

 

„Ich war das nicht!“, beteuerte Sherlock erneut. Es war das Einzige, was er noch hatte, den Glauben an sich selbst... wenn er den auch noch verlor...

 

„Wer denn sonst? Die Zahnfee? Der Osterhase?“, spottete John.

 

„ICH-NEHME-KEINE-DROGEN“, brüllte Sherlock und warf in einer plötzlichen Aufwallung von Wut den Tisch um.

Das Geschirr rutschte klirrend zu Boden, wo es unter großem Getöse zerbrach.

 

Schwer atmend stand Sherlock vor dem Scherbenhaufen. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, dass er aufgesprungen war. Sein brennender Blick heftete sich auf John.

 

John musterte ihn. Ruhig, gelassen, abschätzend.

„Gut…“, sagte er schließlich, „dann haben Sie auch sicher keine Einwände gegen einen Drogentest.“

 

„Nein. Keine“, erwiderte Sherlock beherrscht. Er streckte John seinen rechten Arm entgegen. „Hier…“

 

John stutzte einen Moment, doch dann ging er ins Badezimmer um eine Spritze zu holen, mit der er das angebotene Blut abnehmen wollte.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle möchte ich folgenden Personen meinen tiefempfundenen Dank aussprechen:
> 
> -M- (der ich die Idee zu dieser Story noch im Anfangsstadium erzählen durfte und die der Meinung war, ich müsste das „unbedingt schreiben“)
> 
> glowworm (die so freundlich war, meine Entwürfe zu den einzelnen Kapiteln zu lesen und mir Mut zugesprochen und mir versichert hat „wie geil diese Geschichte wird“)
> 
> justfoolingaround (mit der ich online über Verstecke für die Drogen philosophiert habe und deren diesbezügliche Ideen – obwohl ich sie nicht verwendet habe – mich trotzdem auf die richtige Fährte geführt haben)
> 
> PadBlack (mit der ich ebenfalls über diese Geschichte diskutiert habe und die sich in Geduld gefasst hat, obwohl ich ihr schon seit Monaten den Mund auf diese Geschichte wässrig gemacht habe)
> 
> und last, but not least: meinem heißgeliebten Ehemann, der mit einer Engelsgeduld mein Gefasel über Drogenverstecke und die Tiefe von Einschusslöchern (und die Frage, wie tief wohl ein Bunker unter der Erde liegt) nicht nur ertragen hat, sondern mir ebenfalls Vorschläge unterbreitet hat – die ich dann zwar auch nicht genommen habe – die aber letzten Endes noch während unseres Gespräches zu meinem Geistesblitz mit dem Smiley geführt hatten.


	12. Scherbenhaufen

 

 

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 12)**

 

**_Scherbenhaufen_ **

 

 

John hatte auf dem Weg zum St. Barts versucht, Mike anzurufen, diesen jedoch nicht erreicht. Er seufzte. Nur ungern bat er Molly erneut um einen Gefallen. Oh, sie würde äußerst hilfsbereit sein, wenn er ihr erklärte, dass sie damit Sherlock helfen würde, doch genau das war der Punkt, warum er davor zurückscheute, mit seiner Bitte ausgerechnet zu ihr zu gehen. Sherlock wusste, dass Molly für ihn schwärmte und hatte dies mehr als einmal für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt, ohne mehr dafür zurückzugeben, als einige leere Komplimente, die er nie wirklich ernst meinte, sondern nur aus seinem Fundus „ _Charme-Offensive_ “ herauskramte.

John wollte Molly nicht noch mehr ausnutzen, aber so wie es aussah, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er seufzte erneut und wählte ihre Nummer.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Kommt Sherlock auch noch?“, fragte Molly während sie die Spritze von John entgegennahm, in der sich Sherlocks Blut befand.

 

„Äh… nein. Er hat noch etwas anderes zu tun“, sagte John und fühlte sich bei dieser Lüge äußerst unwohl.

 

Tatsächlich verschwand auch sofort das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten aus Mollys Augen. Sie blinzelte kurz und versuchte dann, ihre Enttäuschung mit einem kleinen, gezwungenen Lachen zu kaschieren.

„Ja, natürlich… wie dumm von mir. Das hätte ich mir auch denken können. Immer auf dem Sprung. Sherlock.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Gut. Wonach… suchen wir?“ Sie schwenkte die Spritze in ihrer Hand.

 

„Drogen“, erwiderte John dumpf.

 

„Okay. Das lässt sich machen“, sagte Molly mit einem kleinen, echten Lächeln und fing an, die benötigten Utensilien vorzubereiten.

 

John merkte, dass er von einem Bein aufs andere trat und zwang sich dazu stillzustehen.

„Molly…“

 

„Ja?“, sie sah flüchtig auf.

 

„Danke…“

 

Ein verwirrtes Lächeln traf ihn.

„Oh… das… mach ich doch gerne…“

 

„Für Sherlock – ich weiß“, entfuhr es John bevor er sich noch auf die Zunge beißen konnte. „Ich meine… es ist immerhin Sonntag… Sie hatten bestimmt etwas Besseres vor, als das hier…“, versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war.

 

Mollys Wangen hatten sich rot verfärbt.

„Nein… nein, es ist schon okay. Sherlock… Mittlerweile hat wahrscheinlich jeder gemerkt, wie ich… und seit Weihnachten weiß es auch Sherlock selbst… und trotzdem mach es keinen Unterschied… für ihn. Aber das wissen Sie ja selbst am besten.“

 

John leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“

 

Molly warf ihm einen sehr weichen, sehr mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder mit ihrer Untersuchung beschäftigte.

„Sie würden doch auch alles für ihn tun, oder etwa nicht? Immerhin stehen Sie auch an einem Sonntag hier in einem Labor, um etwas für ihn zu erledigen, obwohl Sie wahrscheinlich auch etwas Anderes vorgehabt hatten.“

 

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Das hier ist für einen Fall“, log John hastig.

 

„Wenn Sie das sagen“, erwiderte Molly mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Den Inhalt der Kapseln zu untersuchen war einfach und sie kamen sehr rasch zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um Kokain handelte.

 

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Warum hatte er nur Recht gehabt?

„ _Weil die Anzeichen die ganze Zeit da gewesen waren_ “, schalt er sich innerlich. „ _Du hast sie nur nicht sehen wollen_.“

 

Wie war noch gleich die Wirkungsweise von Kokain? Und die Anzeichen?

Vor seinem geistigen Auge blätterte er eines der Bücher auf, die er als Student hatte durcharbeiten müssen…

 

_Kokainhydrochlorid_

_Bei höherer Dosierung Nervosität, Angstzustände und paranoide Stimmungen._

_Stimmungsaufhellung,[Euphorie](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euphorie), ein Gefühl gesteigerter Leistungsfähigkeit und [Aktivität](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A4tigkeit) sowie das Verschwinden von Hunger- und Müdigkeitsgefühlen._

_paranoide[Halluzinationen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halluzination), Verfolgungsängste, zeitliche und örtliche [Desorientierung](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orientierung_\(mental\)), gesteigerter Nervosität und Aggressivität_

_Regelmäßiger Konsum kann die Körperreserven ausbeuten_

_Die Wirkung hält 10–20 Minuten an._

_Nach der Wirkung_ _depressionsartigen_ _Zustände._

_Sichtbare Hinweise:_

_erweiterte[Pupillen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pupille), leichte [Krämpfe](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kr%C3%A4mpfe), [Koordinationsstörungen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koordinationsst%C3%B6rungen), massiv erhöhte [Körpertemperatur](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%B6rpertemperatur) und Händezittern._

_Weitere Hinweise:_

_Erhöhte Ängstlichkeit, Angetriebensein,[Paranoia](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paranoia), Aggressivität, [Halluzinationen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halluzination), Übelkeit, Erbrechen, [Herzrhythmusstörungen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herzrhythmus)._

Gott… Es passte alles. Kokain würde alles erklären. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Weil er in Bezug auf Sherlock immer blind war – immer blind sein wollte. Deshalb.

 

Die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung würde Gewissheit bringen. Die Einstichstelle war frisch gewesen und Kokain ließ sich noch 6 bis 24 Stunden nach dem Konsum im Blut nachweisen.

 

John atmete tief ein und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann fragte er Molly, ob er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Kaum hatte John die Wohnung verlassen, hastete Sherlock zu dem Smiley an der Wand und untersuchte die Einschusslöcher und die sie umgebende Tapete mit allen Sinnen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

 

Nichts.

 

Sherlock fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und sah sich hektisch in der Wohnung um.

 

Es musste Zeichen für ein Eindringen geben. Es musste einfach! Denn wenn es keine gab, dann… Sherlock schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Diesen Gedanken wollte er lieber nicht zu Ende denken.

 

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und machte sich daran, die komplette Wohnung akribisch zu untersuchen. Seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei den Türen und Fenstern.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als John mit dem Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung zurück in ihre Wohnung kam, blieb er wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.

 

Das Wohnzimmer war völlig verwüstet. Gut, er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock die Scherben des Frühstücksgeschirrs aufräumen würde, aber er war auch nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass sein Freund während seiner Abwesenheit noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde.

 

„Sherlock?!“, rief er vorsichtig und wartete.

 

„JA?!“, hörte er Sherlocks Stimme aus dessen Schlafzimmer.

 

„Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte John, immer noch, ohne sich zu rühren. „Ist hier eingebrochen worden?“

 

„NEIN!“, schrie Sherlock aufgewühlt und stand plötzlich vor ihm. Seine Augen sprühten Blitze und dennoch war da ein merkwürdig verlorener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist es ja gerade!“

 

„Okay…“, sagte John langsam und behielt Sherlock scharf im Auge.

 

Sherlock musterte ihn verdrossen.

„Lassen Sie das. Diesen Blick. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung…“  Er unterbrach sich. „Oder nicht?“, fragte er seltsam verzagt.

 

„In den Kapseln war Kokain“, antwortete John und beobachtete wie Sherlock erbleichte. „Aber Ihr Blut ist clean. Keine Spuren von Drogen.“

 

Sherlock schwankte kurz, fing sich aber sofort wieder. Dann ging er wortlos zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper, bis sein Kopf zwischen seinen Knien hing und legte seine Hände auf seinen Nacken.

 

„Was wird hier gespielt?“, fragte John ruhig.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, drang Sherlocks Stimme etwas undeutlich zu ihm.

 

John atmete aus.

„Haben Sie das Kokain versteckt? Und lügen Sie mich jetzt nicht an.“

 

Sherlock nahm die Hände von seinem Nacken, hob den Kopf etwas und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

„Ich habe das Kokain nicht versteckt“, erwiderte er leise, aber mit Nachdruck.

 

Für einige Momente herrschte völliges Schweigen. Dann sagte John schließlich: „Dann muss jemand hier in der Wohnung gewesen sein.“

 

Sherlocks Oberkörper richtete sich ruckartig auf.

„Ich weiß!“, rief er aufgebracht. „Aber es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür. Nichts! Rein. Gar. Nichts!“

 

„Ah…“, machte John in plötzlichem Verstehen. „Deshalb sieht die Wohnung aus wie nach einem Tornado.“

 

„Ich habe die Fenster und die Türen untersucht… Keine Abschürfungen, keine Druckstellen, keine abgeblätterte Farbe, keine Fasern von Seilen oder ähnlichem… nicht einmal ein fremder Geruch in der Wohnung…“ Sherlock bemerkte Johns verwunderten Blick. „Ja, ich rieche so etwas! Schon vergessen, dass ich wusste, dass Irene Adler in meinem Bett lag, noch bevor ich sie gesehen habe?“

 

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Aber es muss jemand hier gewesen sein!“

 

„ICH WEISS!“, schrie Sherlock völlig außer sich. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie das bewerkstelligt worden ist und das macht mich wahnsinnig!“

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Schlösser austauschen“, schlug John etwas hilflos vor.

 

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht…“

 

Nach kurzem Nachdenken fragte John: „Haben Sie wenigstens eine Ahnung, wer es war? Ich meine, wenn wir schon nicht wissen WIE, dann…“

 

„Nein“, schnitt Sherlock ihm brüsk das Wort ab. „Es könnte jeder sein… ich habe genügend kreative Feinde.“

 

Sherlock beobachtete John, ob er diese Halbwahrheit schlucken würde. Ja, John nickte. Gut. Sherlock war es zuwider John anzulügen, doch es würde auch nicht helfen, wenn er ihm von seinen diffusen Träumen berichtete, in denen als einzige Konstante ein runder Raum, blaues Licht und Jim Moriarty auftauchten. Damit wäre das labile Vertrauen, welches John gerade wieder zu ihm aufbaute in Windeseile wieder zunichte gemacht.

 

John seufzte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir hier ein klein wenig saubermachen.“

 

„Ja, vielleicht“, gab Sherlock zu und bemühte sich, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

Hier die Quelle, aus der ich die Nachweiszeiten für Kokain bezogen habe:

<http://www.drugscouts.de/de/page/nachweiszeiten>

 

Die weiteren Infos über Kokain habe ich aus wikipedia.

 

**Dieses Kapitel ist das vorletzte gewesen. Ja, ihr lest richtig. Das nächste Kapitel ist das Letzte. Ich dachte, es wäre doch sehr passend, wenn ich bei dieser Story mit einem 13. Kapitel den Schlusspunkt setze.**


	13. und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...

 

 

 

** Das blaue Licht **

**(Teil 13)**

**_U_ ** **_nd wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…_ **

 

 

* * *

 

Die nächsten Tage waren – gelinde ausgedrückt – schwierig gewesen.

John hatte gleich montags neues Geschirr gekauft, um das Zerschlagene zu ersetzen. Doch als er es in den Küchenschrank einräumte, wurde ihm klar, dass an diesem Sonntag nicht nur Tassen und Teller zerbrochen worden waren, sondern noch etwas ganz Anderes.

 

Er hoffte nur, dass es sich – anders als das Frühstücksservice – reparieren lassen würde. John hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte nichts gegen den mikroskopisch kleinen Zweifel tun, der sich in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte – genau an der Stelle an der sein Vertrauen in Sherlock bis zu diesem Tag nahezu unbegrenzten Raum eingenommen hatte.

 

Dass Sherlock von diesen Zweifeln wusste, war seinem Freund so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es John fast körperlich schmerzte. Dennoch sprachen sie nicht darüber. John wagte es nicht, eine derartige Unterredung zu beginnen, aus Angst nur noch mehr zu zerstören und Sherlock... du lieber Himmel! Wer wusste schon, was in diesem Kopf vor sich ging?! Wer sollte wissen, welche Gründe bei diesem Genie dafür vorlagen, diese Probleme nicht zu artikulieren!

 

Eine gewisse zerbrechliche und unsichere Normalität zog wieder in die Baker Street ein. Einige Nächte verbrachte John auf dem Sofa, während sich Sherlock in seinem Schlafzimmer verbarrikadierte, wo John ihn dann stundenlang auf- und abgehen hörte. Nach einer knappen Woche spürte John jeden Wirbel seines Rückgrats einzeln und er beschloss, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.

 

Sie hatten schließlich das Schloss auswechseln lassen und Sherlock streute jeden Abend vor dem Zubettgehen Mehl auf sein Fensterbrett und auf den Fußboden vor dem Fenster und vor der Tür, um so ein eventuelles Eindringen zu dokumentieren. Sehr viel sicherer – und paranoider - ging es fast nicht mehr.

 

Dennoch schnitt John der Blick, den Sherlock ihm zuwarf, als er sich zum Schlafengehen wieder in sein eigenes Bett zurückzog, tief ins Herz. Noch nie hatte sein Freund so verloren gewirkt und noch nie waren seine Lippen gleichzeitig zu einem so schmalen Strich zusammengepresst gewesen.

 

Sherlock wollte offensichtlich nicht alleine sein, aber er würde diesen Wunsch nie äußern, selbst wenn es ihn umbrachte. John war drauf und dran gewesen, seine Bedürfnisse abermals hinter denen seines  Freundes zurückzustellen, doch gerade da schoss ihm eine Woge des Schmerzes durch den Lendenwirbel und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. _Nur eine Nacht... oder vielleicht zwei._.. feilschte er mit sich selbst. Er würde es ja hören, wenn Sherlock nach ihm rief.

 

Als John am nächsten Morgen das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand er Sherlock zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa liegen. Er schnarchte leise, aber die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sagten John, dass er wahrscheinlich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden seinem Schlafbedürfnis nachgegeben hatte. Behutsam deckte er ihn mit einer Wolldecke zu und beschloss, ihn noch schlafen zu lassen, während er so leise wie möglich das Frühstück zubereiten wollte.

 

Doch kaum hatte er sich in die Küche begeben, als auch schon Sherlocks Handy klingelte.

 

„Ja?“, hörte John Sherlocks leicht schlaftrunkene Stimme sich am Telefon melden.

 

John seufzte leise und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock sah ihn etwas unschlüssig herumstehen und winkte ihn ungeduldig näher.

 

„Ja, Lestrade. Ich habe gehört. Doppelmord... einmal Gift, einmal erhängt... Oh! Der Freund der Kellnerin aus dem Nachtclub? Interessant. Und die andere... Ah. Männlich – bislang nicht identifiziert. Wunderbar. Wir kommen sofort.“ Ein Tastendruck und Sherlock hatte das Gespräch beendet. „Gut, dass Sie schon angezogen sind, John“, sagte Sherlock so gutgelaunt, wie ihn sein Freund schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. „Bestellen Sie schon mal ein Taxi – wir müssen gleich los.“ Mit diesen Worten rannte er förmlich in sein Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

 

 

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie – trotz des starken Berufsverkehrs – bereits an Ort und Stelle. Sherlock hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort über gesprochen und sich intensiv mit seinem Handy beschäftigt. Er sah auch nicht auf, als das Taxi hielt und John ausstieg, um die Fahrt zu bezahlen.

 

„Sherlock?“, sprach John ihn an. „Wir sind da. Aussteigen.“

 

„Jaja, gleich“, murmelte Sherlock geistesabwesend und tippte weiter auf seinem Handy herum.

 

John seufzte, bat den Taxifahrer noch um etwas Geduld und sah sich um. Sie waren in eine Gegend gerufen worden, in der die Häuser sehr alt und hoch und die Straßen sehr eng waren. Ein Krankenwagen, ein Leichenwagen, der Wagen des Arztes und drei Polizeiautos, sowie zwei Zivilfahrzeuge drängten sich vor dem Haus, in dem offenbar die Leichen aufgefunden worden waren. Durch die hohen Häuser und den bleigrauen Himmel fühlte sich John leicht unbehaglich – fast ein wenig beengt. Er fragte sich, warum es notwendig war, dass bei allen abgestellten Einsatzfahrzeugen das Blaulicht noch in Betrieb war. Er wurde etwas ungeduldig und rief Sherlock erneut an.

 

Dieses Mal hatte John mehr Glück. Sherlock stieg aus dem Taxi aus und während er sein Handy in der Innentasche seines Mantels verstaute, machte er zwei Schritte auf das Haus zu, hielt dann inne und sah sich nach John um.

 

„Ich bin hier“, sagte John gerade noch zu Sherlock und drehte sich dann weg um Sally Donovan zuzuwinken, die gerade aus dem Haus trat. Als er sich wieder zu Sherlock umwandte, begriff er in Sekundenbruchteilen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Sherlock!“

 

Sherlock hörte, wie jemand etwas rief. War es sein Name? War es überhaupt ein Name? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er alleine gewesen war. Alleine. Im Dunkeln. Und jetzt war da wieder dieses Licht.

Dieses _Blaue Licht_.

Überall.

Egal, wohin er sah.

Überall nur dieses _Blaue Licht_.

Wieder schrie jemand, doch irgendwie war das bedeutungslos.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Sherlock wieder zu sich kam, schmeckte er Gras und Erde an seinem Mund.

Wieso lag er auf dem Boden? Wieso konnte er kaum atmen?

Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken abzuschütteln.

 

„Verdammt, Pete – Fester! Er fängt schon wieder an!“, rief eine ihm fremde Stimme und Schmerz schoss wie Feuer durch seine Schultergelenke.

 

„Lassen Sie ihn los!!!“

 

John! Das war John! John war hier!

 

„John...“, versuchte Sherlock zu rufen, doch es war eher nur ein Flüstern. Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte, dass ein uniformierter Polizeibeamter auf ihm kniete und ihn so niederhielt. „Was...“

 

„Sie brechen ihm ja den Arm!!!“

 

Wieder John... und da waren auch Johns Schuhe. Mehr konnte Sherlock aus seiner Position am Boden nicht erkennen. Doch obwohl John seinen besten Kasernenhofton benutzte, bewegte sich das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken keinen Millimeter. Es mussten wohl zwei Polizisten mit ihm beschäftigt sein. Sherlocks Kopf dröhnte und das Denken fiel ihm schwer. Er fühlte sie wie mit Watte erstickt. Und nur der Schmerz in seinen Schultern drang wie spitze Kiesel in sein Bewusstsein vor.

 

„Sie sollen ihn loslassen!“, brüllte John wieder und kniete sich neben Sherlock. Sherlock schielte nach oben und blickte in Johns Gesicht. Er sah zutiefst erschüttert aus. Ganz grau. Seltsam. „Sherlock! Sherlock… hören Sie mich? Wie geht es Ihnen?“

 

Johns Hand an seiner Schläfe, an seiner Wange. Sanft. Gut...

„Was ist… passiert?“, hörte sich Sherlock selbst flüstern.

 

„Lassen Sie ihn los!!“, schrie John erneut die Polizisten an, die ihn immer noch am Boden hielten.

 

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass er zurechnungs…“

 

Eine andere Stimme als vorhin. Musste wohl _Pete_ sein.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

„Er ist vollkommen zurechnungsfähig!“, schnitt John dem Polizist das Wort ab. „Ich verbürge mich dafür!“ John war kurz davor, einfach beide Polizisten von Sherlock herunterzureißen. Notfalls auch mit brutaler Gewalt. Der Anblick, wie sein Freund ganz wie ein gemeiner Verbrecher zu Boden gedrückt wurde, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

 

„Dr. Watson.“ Eine ruhige, kühle Stimme erklang hinter ihm. John drehte sich um und sah in Sally Donovans abschätzendes Gesicht. „Wir werden Ihren _Freund_ leider verhaften müssen“, sagte sie und wandte sich dann an einen der umstehenden Polizisten. „Constabler?“

 

John glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben und sprang auf.

„Sie wollen WAS?“

 

„Er hat Polizeibeamte angegriffen“, erwiderte Sally entschlossen. In Johns Ohren klang es jedoch nur kalt und herzlos und auch ein wenig höhnisch.

 

Der Polizist war mittlerweile zu ihnen getreten und sah nun Sally Donovan fragend an.

„Legen Sie ihm die Handschellen an“, befahl sie ihm, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.

 

„Er hat nicht…“, begehrte John auf und stellte sich dem Polizisten in den Weg.

 

Nun war eindeutig Hohn und Spott in Sergeant Donovans Gesicht zu lesen.

„Dr. Watson... sie haben genauso gut gesehen wie ich, dass er um sich geschlagen, meine Kollegen angegriffen und sich ganz allgemein wie ein Geistesgestörter gebärdet hat.“

 

John schluckte. Ja, das hatte er gesehen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie viel er sagen sollte, wie viel er sagen _durfte_ , um Sherlock zu verteidigen.

„Sergeant Donovan! Sherlock ist krank“, sagte er schließlich, mühsam beherrscht, nicht die Ruhe zu verlieren und sie noch mehr zu reizen.

 

Sally musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Allerdings“, bestätigte sie und nickte dann dem Polizisten zu. „Die Handschellen, Constabler.“ Ihr herablassender Blick streifte dann wieder über John hinweg. „Endlich ist es Ihnen auch aufgefallen, was für ein kranker Freak er tatsächlich ist.“

 

Johns Gesichtsfeld färbte sich rot. Er spürte, wie seine Hände bebten. Sicherheitshalber steckte er sie in die Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht!“, zischte er ihr leise zu. „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben weder einen Polizeibeamten noch eine Frau geschlagen. Wenn Sie wollen, dass das so bleibt, dann halten Sie jetzt sofort die Klappe!“

 

Sally schnappte nach Luft, doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war Lestrade aus dem Haus getreten.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, rief er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme, doch dann änderte sich sein Tonfall, als er begriff, wer da im Vorgarten lag. „Oh mein Gott, Sherlock! Was… was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?“

 

„Greg – Sherlock ist…“ John unterbrach sich. Die richtigen Worte kamen ihm nicht in den Sinn. „Es geht ihm nicht gut“, sagte er schließlich nur und ging dann wieder zurück zu Sherlock, wo er sich neben ihm auf den Boden kniete.

 

„Er hat Polizeibeamte angegriffen. Er hat wie ein Verrückter um sich geschlagen!“, wiederholte Sally Donovan ihre Anschuldigungen. “Wir mussten…“

 

„Ich sehe, was Sie mussten. Danke, Sally“, sagte Lestrade trocken und trat neben John. „John – ist er jetzt wieder normal?“

 

John warf einen Blick auf Sherlock, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und keinerlei Regung mehr zeigte.

„Ja, verdammt! Aber sie wollte ihm Handschellen anlegen lassen!“

 

Lestrade ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Kommen Sie mit ihm alleine klar, John?“, fragte er stattdessen.

 

„Selbstverständlich.“

 

„Dann bringen Sie ihn einfach von hier weg. Okay?“, schlug Lestrade leise vor.

 

John atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte.“

 

Lestrade gab den beiden Beamten, die Sherlock niederhielten, einen Wink und beide ließen ihn los, wenn auch etwas widerwillig und unschlüssig.

 

John half Sherlock, sich aufzusetzen und strich ihm die wirren Haare aus dem mit Dreck verschmierten Gesicht.

„Zum Glück ist das Taxi noch da“, murmelte John und spürte, wie Sherlock nickte.

 

Gemeinsam stolperten sie zu dem Wagen zurück, dessen Fahrer mit offenem Mund an seinem Steuer saß. John hielt Sherlock so gut es ging aufrecht, denn alleine hätte dieser die Strecke nicht bewältigen können. Es fiel John auf, dass er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und die meiste Zeit die Augen geschlossen hatte und wenn er sie öffnete, dann lediglich für einen kurzen Moment des Blinzelns.

Irgendetwas in ihrer Umgebung hatte Sherlock so sehr verstört, dass er einer äußerst spektakulären Panikattacke zum Opfer gefallen war. Doch was konnte es nur gewesen sein? Ratlosigkeit zeichnete sich deutlich auf Johns Gesicht ab, während er seinem Freund in das Taxi half.

„Ja, es gibt Trinkgeld“, blaffte er den Fahrer ziemlich grob an. „Und nicht zu knapp. Aber nur, wenn Sie jetzt so schnell wie möglich losfahren.“

 

„Und wohin?“, gab der Fahrer gereizt zurück.

 

„Baker Street“, sagte John. „Nach Hause.“ Er legte einen Arm um Sherlocks Schultern und spürte, wie sich sein Freund fast hilfesuchend an ihn schmiegte. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Alles in ihm drängte ihn danach zu beschützen, zu kämpfen. Doch wovor? Und wogegen? Einer unsichtbaren Bedrohung gegenüberzustehen und sich so hilflos zu fühlen war für John eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung auf die er gut und gerne hätte verzichten können.

 

„Sherlock… was ist denn nur los mit dir?“, flüsterte John so leise, dass nur Sherlock es hören konnte.

 

Sherlock blinzelte kurz, presste dann jedoch sofort die Augen wieder zusammen und barg sein Gesicht an Johns Halsbeuge.

„Das Licht, John… das blaue Licht…“, flüsterte er hektisch, fast panisch. „Es-es kommt nur, wenn du nicht da bist… John… bleib… bei mir… Lass mich nicht… nicht allein.“

 

John schlang seine Arme noch ein wenig enger um seinen Freund.

„Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir“,  wisperte er beruhigend in die dunklen Locken und versuchte, sich seine Beunruhigung und seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Obwohl John Mycroft nicht über Sherlocks Zusammenbruch informiert hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Sherlocks Bruder später an diesem Tag in der Baker Street auftauchte.

 

„Wo ist er?“

 

„Auch Ihnen einen guten Tag, Mycroft“, sagte John mit spitzem Unterton, seufzte dann jedoch ergeben, als der andere Mann nicht darauf reagierte. „In seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Er schläft jetzt.“

 

Mycroft nickte anerkennend und nahm in Johns Sessel Platz.

„Gut. Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen alleine sprechen. Sherlock würde dabei nur stören. Was ist genau vorgefallen?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

 

John trat ans Fenster, sah jedoch nicht hinaus sondern blieb seitlich davor stehen. Sein Blick blieb an dem Smiley über dem Sofa hängen. Er zögerte. Wie viel konnte er Mycroft sagen, ohne dass es unschöne Konsequenzen für Sherlock nach sich zog? Wie viel musste er ihm sagen, damit er ihnen half?

 

Er richtete seinen Blick auf Mycroft und sah, dass dieser Tasse und Teller musterte, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen. Eine Augenbraue hob sich und ein maliziöses Lächeln spielte um die schmalen Lippen.

„Neues Geschirr? Hattet ihr einen Ehekrach?“

 

„Weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort, Mycroft“, quetschte John drohend hervor und zu seiner übergroßen Verwunderung neigte Mycroft seinen Kopf tatsächlich in einer entschuldigenden Geste. John atmete tief durch.

 

„Er spricht von einem blauen Licht und ist völlig verwirrt… Mycroft – irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!“ Dann berichtete John fast vollständig über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage, während Mycroft ihm schweigend, aber sehr konzentriert zuhörte.

Als er geendet hatte, stützte Mycroft sein Kinn auf seine Hände, welche den Griff seines Regenschirms hielten.

 

„Gut“, sagte Mycroft schließlich und stand auf. „Das ist die letzte Bestätigung die mir noch gefehlt hat. Erlauben Sie, dass ich Sherlock für die nächsten Tage in einem… Sanatorium unterbringe.“ Es war keine Frage gewesen, auch wenn sich Mycroft diesen Anschein gab.

 

„Was?!“, rief John alarmiert aus. „Warum? Er ist völlig normal!“

 

Wieder hob sich eine Augenbraue und ein skeptischer Blick ruhte auf John.

 

„Ja, gut“, gab John zu. „ _Normal_... so normal wie Sherlock eben sein kann. Er ist nicht verrückt. Sie haben kein Recht, ihn in eine Irrenanstalt zu stecken!“

 

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor“, erwiderte Mycroft etwas herablassend. „Dennoch wäre ein Ortswechsel angeraten.“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damit wird er nie einverstanden sein.“

 

Ein unangenehmes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Mycrofts Lippen.

„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich will.“

 

„Warum kann er nicht genauso gut hierbleiben?“

 

Etwas in Mycrofts Mienenspiel veränderte sich. Es waren nur Nuancen und doch hatte John nun das Gefühl, dass Mycroft Holmes in diesem Moment aufhörte, Spielchen zu spielen. Er glaubte sogar, ehrliche Sorge und Kummer in diesen stählernen Augen erkennen zu können.

 

„Weil ich hier nicht in ausreichendem Maß für seine Sicherheit garantieren kann. Ich will mir für die nächsten Tage nicht auch noch darum Sorgen machen müssen“, antwortete Mycroft schlicht.

 

„Sie... Sie wissen, was hier gespielt wird?“, fragte John misstrauisch und ungläubig gleichermaßen.

 

„Ich habe eine fundierte Vermutung. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ Er hielt John die Hand hin. Es war ein Versprechen.

 

John schlug ein und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

„In Ordnung“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Danke.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Mycroft Holmes ging in seinem Büro ruhelos auf und ab, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet. Dennoch zuckten seine Finger in einem nervösen Stakkato.

 

Letzten Endes war es überraschend einfach gewesen, Sherlock in dieser gut bewachten und überwachten Einrichtung unterzubringen. Es handelte sich um ein Sanatorium der Luxusklasse, in dem sich _Persönlichkeiten_ kleineren und auch größeren Eingriffen unterziehen konnten, ohne, dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfuhr. Möglicherweise war auch der eine oder die andere darunter, die eine neue Identität und ein neues Gesicht benötigten, doch auch das ging niemand etwas an.

Falls Sherlock etwas davon mitbekommen sollte, war das nicht weiter tragisch. Sein kleiner Bruder fand dergleichen zu langweilig, um es sich zu merken. Er würde es in dem Moment wieder vergessen haben, in dem er die Einrichtung verlassen würde.

 

Sein Bruder war ohnehin nicht der Grund seiner Nervosität.

 

Letzten Endes war es auch merkwürdig einfach gewesen, eine gewisse Spur aufzugreifen. Der Spur tatsächlich nachzugehen war dann zwar aufwendiger, aber nicht unmöglich gewesen. Das war der eine Grund für Mycrofts Unruhe. Der andere Grund war, dass die Aktion noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Zuviel konnte immer noch schiefgehen. Eigentlich hätte der Anruf mit der Erfolgsmeldung bereits vor einer halben Stunde eingetroffen...

 

Mycrofts Handy klingelte. Noch bevor es ein zweites Mal klingeln konnte, hatte er den Anruf bereits angenommen.

 

„Ja?“, sagte er knapp.

 

„Zugriff war erfolgreich“, meldete sich eine militärisch geschulte Stimme. „Zielperson ist in unserem Gewahrsam und wird nun zu Anlage C verbracht.“

 

„Danke“, erwiderte Mycrot tonlos. „Sie melden sich, wenn die Zielperson vernehmungsfähig ist.“

 

„Sehr wohl, Sir.“

 

Das Gespräch wurde von beiden Teilnehmern beendet.

Mycroft starrte ins Leere. Ein grausamer Zug voller Genugtuung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Hab ich dich!“, flüsterte er leise, dann wählte er auf seinem Handy Johns Nummer.

„John? Ja... ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Es besteht kein Grund mehr zur Sorge. Sherlock wird nichts mehr zustoßen.“

Er lauschte kurz.

„Ich würde Sherlock gerne selbst davon in Kenntnis setzen.“ Wieder hielt er inne. „Übermorgen kann er wieder nach Hause... Nein, John. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie alles wissen sollten.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Mycroft ging durch die Katakomben von Anlage C. Draußen war ein heller, freundlicher Tag, doch hier unten herrschte ewige Nacht. Sein Weg führte ihn vorbei an vielen, vielen Stahltüren, hinter denen sich Räume ohne Fenster befanden. Die meisten dieser Räume waren leer, doch andere wiederum waren voller Geheimnisse.

 

Einen dieser Räume hatte Mycroft gerade eben verlassen. Ein Raum mit vier Wänden und einem üblichen Überwachungsfenster, das in den Raum hinein spiegelte, doch von der anderen Seite her wie ein normales Fenster funktionierte. Ein Fenster, dafür konzipiert, in die Seele des jeweiligen Insassen des Raumes zu blicken, ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen, seine Schwachstellen zu entdecken und gegen ihn zu verwenden.

 

Doch bislang behielt dieser spezielle Insasse seine Geheimnisse für sich. Starrsinnig, voller Willensstärke und mit einem permanenten Lächeln, das dazu geführt hatte, dass Mycroft sich vergessen und zugeschlagen hatte.

Zugeschlagen hatte, bis seine Fingerknöchel blutig gewesen waren – und immer noch hatte Moriarty gelächelt. Milde, wissend, verzeihend.

Mycroft hatte den Raum verlassen und noch eine Viertelstunde lang dem weiteren Verlauf des _Verhörs_ durch die Scheibe zugesehen. Wahrscheinlich war Gewalt nicht der richtige Schlüssel für dieses Schloss.

 

Vielleicht sollten sie beim nächsten Verhör der Chemie eine Chance geben. Vielleicht würde er dann anfangen zu reden.

 

 

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage nach seinem Telefonat mit John begab sich Mycroft – wie versprochen – in die Einrichtung, welche Sherlock zurzeit beherbergte.

 

Als Mycroft das Zimmer betrat, lag sein Bruder mit nacktem Oberkörper im Bett, die Bettdecke über seinen Unterleib und seine Beine gebreitet, und warf ihm einen gelangweilten Blick zu. Mycroft zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben dem Bett Platz. Der Raum ähnelte einem Krankenhauszimmer der Luxusklasse, dennoch wirkte Sherlock von dem ihn umgebenden Komfort unbeeindruckt.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Mycroft seinen Bruder.

 

Sherlock schnaubte, dann gähnte er.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?“

 

„Du kannst wieder nach Hause“, eröffnete ihm Mycroft, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

 

Interesse erhellte Sherlocks Gesichtszüge.

„Schon? Dann hast du sehr effizient gearbeitet“, bemerkte er fast widerwillig. „Moriarty?“, fragte er dann tonlos.

 

„Wer sonst?“, gab Mycroft trocken zurück.

 

Sherlock versank kurz in Nachdenken.

„Ich dachte es mir…“, sagte er langsam. „In den letzten Tagen… war da immer öfter sein Gesicht…“

 

„Nach Bond-Air war das der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er wollte meine Aufmerksamkeit…jetzt hat er sie“ sagte Mycroft kalt. „Im Überfluss. Er scheint allerdings damit gerechnet zu haben...“, gab er nachdenklich zu.

 

„Es dürfte zu seinem Spiel gehören.“

 

„Ja, das glaube ich auch... soll ich mitspielen? Was meinst du?“, fragte Mycroft seinen Bruder.

 

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht... wer weiß, worauf er sonst noch verfällt, wenn du den Spielverderber gibst.“

 

Mycroft schwieg. Dann sagte er leise: „Wenn du dadurch in Sicherheit wärst...“

 

Sherlock schnaubte wieder.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich geschmeichelt sein, dass ich dir so wichtig bin“, sagte er verächtlich.

 

„Ja, das solltest du tatsächlich“, erwiderte Mycroft ernst.

 

„Wenn ich wirklich glauben könnte, dass das der Fall ist, dann wäre ich es auch“, spöttelte Sherlock.

 

Mycroft betrachtete ihn schweigend und wandte schließlich seinen Blick ab.

 

Sherlock wirkte für einen Moment um Worte verlegen, nahm dann jedoch das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Aber ich finde wirklich, wir sollten sein Spiel bis zum Ende mitspielen. Wann lässt du ihn wieder laufen?“

 

Mycrofts Blick wurde hart.

„Wenn es nach mir geht… überhaupt nicht.“

 

„Aber es geht nicht nach dir…nicht ausschließlich“, wandte Sherlock ungerührt ein.

 

„Die drohende Regierungsumbildung wird mir keine Wahl lassen“, gab Mycroft mit einem Seufzen zu. „Er wird dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er wird wieder versuchen dich zu...“

 

„Vernichten?“, fiel Sherlock ihm ins Wort. „Ja, das wird er. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber das nächste Mal werde ich vorbereitet sein. Alles was ich brauche ist nur noch ein wenig Zeit – und die wirst du mir verschaffen.“

 

„Weißt du schon, was er vorhat?“, fragte Mycroft mit milder Verblüffung.

 

Sherlock lächelte spöttisch.

„Vermutungen anzustellen, ohne alle Fakten zu kennen? Mycroft!“, rief er tadelnd aus. „Nein, ich werde mich wohl überraschen lassen müssen. Vielleicht sehe ich später klarer“, sagte er, während sich sein Blick ins Leere richtete.

 

Mycroft rutschte kurz auf seinem Stuhl herum, bevor er es mit einem unwilligen Laut wieder sein ließ.

„Eines noch... die Ärzte meine, es wäre möglich...“

 

„Dass ich unter dem Einfluss gewisser... Medikamente... _chemischer Substanzen_... zu Halluzinationen neigen könnte?“, fragte Sherlock.

 

„Exakt“, bestätigte Mycroft. „Der _Cocktail_ , den Moriarty dir hat verabreichen lassen, war... _ungewöhnlich_.“

 

„Gut, ich werde daran denken“, bemerkte Sherlock lässig.

 

„Du solltest sicherheitshalber auch die Finger von diesen Nikotinpflastern lassen“, gab Mycroft zu bedenken.

 

„Rauche ich eben wieder...“

 

„Sherlock!“

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen mürrischen Blick.

„Ja, schon gut“, sagte er ungnädig. „Ich höre damit auf. Mit dem Rauchen, mit den Nikotinpflastern... bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

 

Mycroft lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Miene wirkte etwas entspannter.

„Ich bin nun zumindest etwas ruhiger.“

 

„Ich werde mich also von John zu einem kalten Entzug überreden lassen... von mir aus...“, gab Sherlock gelangweilt nach. „Um sicher zu gehen, sollte ich vielleicht einige Leute bestechen, damit ich garantiert an keine Zigaretten herankommen...“ Er fasste seinen Bruder scharf ins Auge. „Nachdem das geklärt ist... Sei so gut und halte mir Moriarty wenigstens ein paar Wochen vom Leib. Und jetzt reich mir meine Hosen und verschwinde. Oder soll ich wieder nur mit einem Bettlaken bekleidet durch London spazieren?“

 

„Sherlock!“, rief Mycroft gequält aus.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als John mit dem Taxi vor dem Sanatorium vorfuhr, in dem Mycroft Sherlock untergebracht hatte, stand Sherlock bereits mit seiner Tasche vor dem Gebäude auf dem Parkplatz.

Das Taxi stoppte, John stieg aus und streckte Sherlock die Hand zum Gruß entgegen.

„Sherlock! Schön, dass Sie...“

 

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem verdrossenen Blick.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?“, fragte er und drückte John seine Tasche in die ausgestreckte Hand.

 

John verdrehte die Augen und verstaute die Tasche im Kofferraum des Taxis, bevor er neben Sherlock auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahm.

„Es war eben viel Verkehr. Das nächste Mal können Sie mich auch gerne früher anrufen. Sie hätten sich auch gerne selbst ein Taxi nehmen können, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar. Dann wären Sie schon viel früher wieder zu Hause gewesen“, stichelte John.

 

Sherlock blieb eine Antwort schuldig, doch sein Blick war kurz zu John hinüber gezuckt, bevor er ihn wieder abgewandt hatte. John biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass sich Sherlock in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlte, wenn er alleine war?

 

„Aber ich hab's gern gemacht“, äußerte John reuig. „Sie abgeholt, meine ich. Hatte gerade sowieso nichts anderes zu tun.“

 

Die hellen Augen verweilten für einen längeren Moment auf Johns Gesicht.

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock schließlich in seinem üblichen, herablassenden Tonfall, der dennoch merkwürdig zögerlich klang.

 

John räusperte sich.

„Was war eigentlich los? Mycroft hat sich in völliges Schweigen gehüllt.“

 

Nur ein tiefer Atemzug Sherlocks war über den gedämpften Verkehrslärm zu hören.

„John...“

 

John nickte.

„Nein, schon gut. In Ordnung. Erfahre ich es eben nie. Macht ja nichts. Sie waren ja nur kurz vor dem Durchdrehen – ich übrigens auch – aber deshalb muss ich ja noch lange nicht alles wissen.“

 

„Sie sind beleidigt“, stellte Sherlock fest.

 

„Verdammte Scheiße, ja! Und ob ich das bin!“

 

„Es ist besser, Sie wissen es nicht.“

 

„Besser für wen?“, hakte John giftig nach.

 

„Besser für Sie“, erläuterte Sherlock ruhig. „Es könnte zu gefährlich sein.“

 

John musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das heißt... es ist noch nicht vorbei?“

 

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, gab Sherlock mit leisem Bedauern zu. „John...“

 

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn John. „Ist schon okay. Wirklich“, versicherte er. „Ich verstehe schon. Oder glaube es zumindest.“ Er lächelte schwach. „Ich spiele meine Rolle vermutlich besser, wenn ich nicht informiert bin, stimmt's?“

 

„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock. Es klang erleichtert.

 

„Und jetzt? Besteht aktuell irgendeine Gefahr?“, wollte John wissen.

 

Sherlock lachte leise.

„Oh, John... vom Moment unserer Geburt an, befinden wir uns ständig in Lebensgefahr.“

 

John betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Werden Sie mir jemals alles darüber erzählen? Irgendwann?“

 

Sherlock wiegte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

„Vermutlich. Aber ich würde nicht zu sehr auf Details hoffen.“ Er bemühte sich offensichtlich um einen heiteren Tonfall, doch genauso offensichtlich misslang ihm dies.

 

„Sherlock... Es hatte doch irgendwas mit Drogen zu tun...“ Sherlock nickte zur Bestätigung knapp und John fuhr fort: „Wie schlimm war es?“ Johns Stimme war zu einem besorgten Flüstern herabgesunken.

 

„Erträglich“, antwortete Sherlock einsilbig und ausweichend. „Sie hätten es wahrscheinlich sogar besser überstanden als ich.“

 

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“

 

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen und er wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Wir sind bald da.“

 

„Ja?“ John wunderte sich. Sherlock sprach sonst nie über Offensichtliches.

 

„Bevor wir gleich da sind...“, fing Sherlock zögernd an und drehte sich wieder zu John um. „Da wäre noch eine Sache...“

 

„Ja?“

 

Sherlock neigte sich zu John.

„Vertrauen Sie mir?“ Seine hellen Augen bohrten sich mit einem seltsam flehenden Ausdruck förmlich in Johns Gesicht.

 

„Mit meinem Leben“, sagte John ohne zu zögern.

 

„Das wird hoffentlich nie notwendig sein“, murmelte Sherlock und dann beugte er sich vor, bis seine Lippen fast Johns Wange berührten.

 

Johns Atem stockte.

 

„Wenn wir dieses Taxi verlassen... dann ist diese Episode abgeschlossen. Wir werden nie wieder ein einziges Wort darüber verlieren“, wisperte Sherlocks Stimme über Johns Haut.

 

„Wieso...“

 

„Es ist besser so, John. Glauben Sie mir.“

 

John nickte sachte und schluckte krampfhaft, als Sherlocks Lippen nun tatsächlich seine Wange berührten.

 

„Danke, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Ich werde nie vergessen, was du für mich getan hast. Danke für alles.“

 

Und dann fühlte John, wie sich Sherlocks Lippen auf seine Haut pressten, wie Sherlocks Mund auf dieser himmlisch-unschuldigen Stelle zwischen Wange und Lippen lag und ihn zärtlich küsste.

 

John spürte seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr, spürte seinen eigenen Puls nicht mehr, spürte nur noch Sherlocks Lippen, die sich wieder von ihm lösten und ihn atemlos und sprachlos zurückließen.

 

Das Taxi hielt, der Fahrer nannte den Preis. Ohne seinen Blick von Sherlock zu lassen - der ihn erwiderte, ohne zu blinzeln - zog John einen Geldschein aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt ihn ungefähr in Richtung des Fahrers. Das Geld wurde seinen gefühllosen Fingern entwunden und Sherlock wandte sich ab, um auszusteigen.

 

Der Bann war gebrochen.

John blinzelte krampfhaft und stieg ebenfalls aus. Sherlock hatte bereits seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum genommen und war im Begriff, die Haustür zu öffnen.

 

„John? Ich hoffe, Sie haben neue Nikotinpflaster für mich gekauft!“, rief er ihm über die Schulter zu und betrat das Haus.

 

„Ähm, Sherlock!“ John beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Wäre es nicht besser, ganz mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören? Auch keine Nikotinpflaster mehr?“

 

Sherlock seufzte genervt.

„Na, schön... wenn Ihnen so viel daran liegt!“, stöhnte er gespielt verdrossen und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Ohne, dass John es sah, verzogen sich Sherlocks Lippen zu einem Grinsen. _Das_ war geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**ENDE**

 

Hier endet diese Story.

 

Wie ihr ja sicher gemerkt habt, habe ich hier einiges aus „Der Hund von Baskerville“ aufgegriffen... auch, um diese Story relativ glaubhaft inmitten der TV-Serie platzieren zu können – um quasi einen „nahtlosen“ Übergang zu gewähren.

 

Da sind zum einen die Szenen aus „Baskerville“ und „Reichenbachfall“ in denen Moriarty verhört wird.

<http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzb74w7M2r1r70bmw.png>

<http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7jgnwzrhm1rqobu1.jpg>

 

 

Zum anderen ein kleiner Erklärungsversuch, warum Sherlock in „Baskerville“ unter Einfluss der Drogen Moriartys (blau erleuchtetes) Gesicht gesehen hat.

(Wie man hier auf diesen Bildern nochmal sehr schön sieht...)

  

<http://imjohnlocked.tumblr.com/post/48206139152>

 

 

Und dann natürlich noch der Brückenschlag zu dem „kalten Entzug“ am Anfang von „Baskerville“.

 

Hier ist auch noch ein Link, der mich sehr inspiriert hat... er behandelt die Problematik, warum Moriarty freigelassen wurde und sein „Verhältnis“ zu Irene.

 

<http://finalproblem.tumblr.com/post/17309795511/about-mycroft-letting-moriarty-go-i-though-mycroft>

 

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude an dieser doch etwas (zumindest für meine Begriffe) ungewöhnlichen Geschichte. Danke, dass ihr mich auf dieser Reise begleitet habt.

In dieser Story steckte mehr Recherche-Arbeit, als ich es gewohnt bin, aber ich muss sagen, der Aufwand hat sich gelohnt. Von der ersten Idee, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ich diesen Satz eintippe und dieses letzte Kapitel hochlade ist ein Jahr vergangen. Aber das war es wert.

 

**Und jetzt… haltet euch bereit für die nächste Story aus meiner „Feder“. Es wird ein Wiedersehen mit John und Sherlock aus „Eisbrecher“ geben! Demnächst in diesem Archiv!**

 

 


	14. Cover - Fanart

Leider muss ich euch nochmal belästigen... aber themuller hat ein Cover für diese Story gebastelt!!!

 

 

Ist es nicht wunder-wunderschön?

  
Den Original-Link findet ihr hier:

<http://themuller13.tumblr.com/post/52794883004/fanfic-rec-das-blaue-licht-complete>


End file.
